Los corredores del paraíso
by MaskedMasked
Summary: NO MARY SUE.Han pasado cuatro años desde que escaparon del infierno del laberinto junto a 200 personas más,pero ¿donde se encuentran?¿de verdad CRUEL les dejó en paz o solo era una trampa?Junto a Tegan, una nueva corredora, explorarán los secretos de este nuevo lugar y descubrirán cosas que tal vez no quieran saber. Y tal vez, puede que encuentren alguna manera de salvar el mundo.
1. Inicio

**¡Hola a todos! Lo primero de todos, gracias por leer este fic, aunque solo leais este primer capitulo jajaja**

 **Antes de empezar, he de decir que me encanta Maze Runner y en cuanto acabé de leerlo ya me estaba imaginando la vida de ellos despues, así que me dije ¿porque no? Y escribí este fic. Los personajes, claro está, despues de haber visto tanto horrores, tienen traumas en su vida y no pueden ser iguales que en los libros. Son ellos, si, pero tienen las consecuencias logicas despues de tanto dolor y horror. Pero aun así siguen siendo ellos jajaja. Mi OC no es una Mary Sue (siempre intento no crearlas) y su personalidad irá desarrollandose a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Este capitulo solo es la presentación de como es la vida allí, para que os vayais ambientando. Suelo dubir los caps cada dos dias, menos esta vez, subiré este primer cap y tardaré en subir el segundo. Pero muy poco, una semana como mucho.**

 **Espero que lo disfruteis, si os gusta o pensais que debería dejar de existir en este mundo, solo dejad un review!**

 **Gracias!**

La pequeña y nueva aldea se levantó con la salida del sol. Había todo un día lleno de cosas por hacer y se acercaba el final del verano, lo que significaría que se acercaban las nieves. Hacía ya cuatro años que CRUEL les había dado vía libre para que creasen un nuevo en ese lugar y con la ayuda de Minho, Thomas y los demás clarianos y clarianas, habían organizado bien la vida.

En un principio, todos habían acabado en aquella colina, desorientados. Entonces decidieron separarse: cien de las personas se quedarían en las montañas mientras que las otras cien irían al mar. Habría comunicación entre los dos pueblos.

Cada persona, según su actitud y habilidades, estaba designada a una tarea, como en el claro: estaban los cazadores/pescadores, los recolectores, los guardianes, los artesanos, médicos, cocineros, administradores, maestros y por último, los corredores. El viejo término del claro, ahora se usaba para aquellas personas que corrían fuera del lugar y los exploraba. Casi siempre traían un nuevo tipo planta y una nueva descripción del terreno, pero hasta donde sabían, no habían hallado rastro de civilización, ni sabían dónde podían encontrarse.

Casi todas las clarianas se habían ido al mar y los clarianos en las montañas.

Tegan tenía 15 años cuando cruzó aquel portal con su padre. Recordaba todo de aquel día y casi todos sus sueños trataban sobre el laberinto, como si aquellos bichos con dientes no pudieran salir de su mente, siempre corría e intentaba escapar de ellos. Recordaba como aquellos chicos les habían llevado fuera de él hasta esa utopía.

Con el primero que se cruzó fue con un corredor, Minho. La adelantó mientras intentaban escapar del laberinto y la tiró al suelo sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Tenía mucha prisa.

Esa noche había vuelto a soñar con los laceradores y sus dientes afilados descuartizando a su madre. Se alegró de no tener hermanos.

Ahora tenía 19 años y era una recolectora. Su padre era un guardián, algo parecido a un policía y vivían en una casa los dos solos.

La chica era rusa, tenía la piel blanca, el pelo era negro como el carbón y tenía pecas por todo el cuerpo. Aunque allí la mayoría de las personas hablaban en sus hogares sus idiomas natales, tenían una lengua común para todos (la que enseñaban en los colegios de todo el mundo antes de el Destello) y no hablaba casi nunca ruso. Tampoco hablaba con su padre mucho, le odiaba.

La vida era aburrida y sosa, pensó Tegan mientras se pintaba formas en los brazos con tinta.

''Nunca tuve que elegir ser recolectora'' pensó por millonésima vez. Ella era una chica fuerte, pero en aquel tiempo había habido muchos cambios en su vida y solo quería sentirse segura y cómoda. Recolectar seguro que era seguro.

De repente, oyó los gritos de Valentina, su amiga. Parecía tener problemas. Bajó del árbol y corrió colina abajo para averiguar que así era: unos chicos se estaban metiendo con ella.

En el interior, Tegan era un trocito de cielo, pero desde la muerte de su madre intentaba hacer creer a la gente que su carácter se había endurecido y por ello, no tenía demasiados amigos.

—¡Dejadme en paz!—gritó Valentina, en español.

Tegan no se acordaba de que país venía su amiga, pero tampoco importaba mucho. Valentina era rubia y tenía una larga cabellera a juego con sus ojos azules.

—solo quiero salir contigo una noche. Te lo juro bomboncito.—dijo el más alto de ellos, llamado Nicolás.

—¡Te he dicho que no!—gritó Valentina, indefensa.

—Hola chicos, ¿Qué os contáis esta mañana?—preguntó Tegan, acercándose con una sonrisa perversa.

Todos se volvieron. En ese momento Tegan llevaba, como es habitual en aquella época, una camisa de tirantes, azul y unos leggins (o algo parecido, allí no tenían muchos lujos)

—Piérdete Tegan —dijo Nicolás, sin mirarla ni siquiera —Estoy hablando con tu amiga.

—¿Si? Me parece que no te está saliendo bien el plan. Qué pena que para mojar el pajarito tengas de acosar a las mujeres.—dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Todo el grupo de chicos silbaron ante las provocaciones de Tegan y eso a Nicolás no le hizo gracia. Se dio la vuelta con furia en los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó.

Tegan se tocó su pelo largo, como con desgana.

—Lo que has oído ¿o es que además de cobarde eres sordo? —preguntó de nuevo.

Aunque por fuera pareciese que estaba totalmente relajada, por dentro su corazón iba a mil por hora. Nicolás podría dañarla. Mientras, Valentina se había escaqueado.

—Eres muy valiente. O muy bocazas.—objetó Nicolás—Más bien me decanto por lo segundo.

Tegan sonrió y se acercó al chico, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Quédate pensando en ello.—respondió, después se alejó y gritó—¡Adiós chicos!

—¡Eso de antes ha sido una pasada!—gritó Valentina—Habla con el administrador central y dile que cambias de grupo, porque ¡serías perfecta para un trabajo de acción!

Mientras dejaban las bolsas en el suelo y se ponían a recoger la fruta de los árboles, Tegan seguía pensando. No tenía el valor necesario como para hablar con el administrador. Los jefes le imponían.

El administrador central se llamaba Pietro y era un hombre de unos 50 años, moreno, con una gran nariz y serio. Su cara era muy mediterránea. A su derecha, el único chico que no estaba en ningún grupo; Thomas. Era un chico verdaderamente extraño.

Cuando estaba con su círculo de amistades se le veía contento, pero fuera de ellos, era la viva imagen de las tristeza. Era su consejero a pesar de que solo tenía un año más que Tegan. Y ambos la ponían nerviosa. Las medidas de autoridad le ponían nerviosa.

—Podría ser doctora, maestra o artesana. Pero no quiero volver a ver una semilla en mi vida. —dijo sonriente.

—Tal vez puedas ir con Fritanga y que te deje trabajar en la cocina.—bromeó Valentina.

Fritanga era uno de los amigos de Thomas y el administrador de la Cocina. Cada grupo tenía un administrador que era el que estaba más versado en la materia. Fritanga era el administrador de las cocinas, Jorge el de los guardianes, Shannon la de los médicos, Dalanar el de los artesanos, Harriet la de los cazadores, Isidro el de los maestros, Keiko la de los recolectores y Minho el de los corredores.

—No creo que nunca me atreva a hacerlo.—susurró en voz baja.

Al otro lado del pueblo, Thomas y Minho conversaban animadamente.

—Vamos Tom, únete a nosotros y deja de perseguir como un perrito a Pietro ¡Únete a los corredores! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!—dijo pegándole un amistoso puñetazo.

Su compañero sonrió tímidamente.

—Esos tiempos se acabaron Minho, solo deseo tranquilidad, paz y…

—No me lo puedo creer, estás hablando como un anciano.—dijo Minho, haciéndose el sorprendido—Todo es culpa de Brenda. Ella te ha convertido en un viejo.

Thomas se puso rojo y salió en defensa de ella.

—¡Ella no ha hecho nada! Solo que no quiero volver a correr. Mi vida es completamente estable y feliz—se rió.

Brenda y el estaban en una relación desde hacía cuatro años, pero nunca habían hablado sobre eso. Solo estaban juntos.

—Podrías acompañarnos en nuestras expediciones. Dentro de dos días salimos y estaremos fuera durante una semana. Seguro que a ella le haría mucha ilusión.

Brenda era corredora y Thomas lo pasaba mal cuando desaparecían por días. Pero negó con la cabeza.

—Pues bueno, tú te lo pierdes, pero recuerda que la puerta siempre estará abierta.—dijo Minho dándole una palmada en el hombro.—Me voy, tengo que actuar como un buen administrador—dijo mientras se marchaba.

Thomas se quedó en silencio mientras se perdía en un mar de pensamientos.


	2. Una nueva corredora

**¡Hola! Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer. Se que este fandom no tiene mucho movimiento, aun así, seguiré subiendo capitulos. Se me olvidó el disclaimer. No me pertenecen los personajes originales.**

* * *

El dia había sido agotador y Tegan volvió a casa al ocaso. Allí encontró a su padre, Nikolai, que empezaba un turno de noche como guardián. No cruzaron ni dos palabras.

La comida se hacía conjuntamente en el centro del pueblo, donde había grandes hileras de mesas y después cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque muchos se quedaban para ver el espectáculo que montaban los niños pequeños. Todos echaban de menos la tecnología.

Tegan había estado toda la comida mirando de reojo a Pietro y decidiéndose mentalmente si preguntarle o no si podía reubicarse. Al terminar fue directamente a su casa.

La rusa se quedó decepcionada y Valentina la consoló diciéndole que mañana sería otro dia. Pero Tegan sabía que si esperaba demasiado, su determinación se iría al garete.

Así que buscó con la mirada a Thomas, su mano derecha. Pero estaba con Brenda, los dos juntos hablando y le dio cosa separarles. Por casualidad, pasó por allí Minho. Tegan sabía que Minho era amigo de Thomas y podría ayudarla a reubicarse. Pero le daba vergüenza. Pensaba en ese grupo de personas como una élite con la que el resto de los mortales no podía juntarse (las habladurías de que ellos formaron parte del experimento de CRUEL fomentaron esa impresión) y eso le imponía.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Ahora o nunca.

—¿Minho?—dijo carraspeando.

El chico se giró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Si?—preguntó un poco confundido. Aquella chica…pertenecía a las recolectoras ¿Qué querría?

—Soy Tegan Vinogradov, no nos han presentado oficialmente—dijo extendiendo la mano, pero Minho no se la estrechó, estaba muy confundido—Solo quería hablar contigo sobre que… bueno, yo… querría cambiar de puesto de trabajo.

Minho parpadeo un par de veces.

—¿Quieres unirte a los corredores?—preguntó extrañado.

—¡No! Solo cambiar de puesto. Tal vez sería de más ayuda en…

—¿Tegan? Escucha. Recuerdas que a todos os hicimos pruebas ¿verdad? Trabajas en lo que mejor se te da. Tal vez eres buena clasificando las manzanas podridas de las que no, o tienes la suficiente paciencia como para hacer crecer bien una patata.—dijo muy serio, como recriminándoselo, no se le daba bien ser cortes.

Tegan frunció el ceño.

—Tan solo quiero una especie de prueba ¿de acuerdo? Soy capaz de hacer algo más.—contestó, pero Minho parecía que ya no la escuchaba.

—Lo pensaré.

Y tras decir esto, se fue de allí dejando a Tegan plantada.

Toda la escena había sido observada por Harriet, que sonreía. Cuando Minho se acercó tardó menos de un segundo en preguntar.

—¿Qué quería esa recolectora?—preguntó sonriente.

Los dos se alejaron del pueblo, internándose en el bosque.

—Quería cambiar de trabajo.—respondió Minho.

—¿Quería ser corredora?—preguntó Harriet.

Ambos se alejaron del pueblo y llegaron a una explanada con un montón de espantapájaros. Era el campo y tiro, una especie de lugar que actuaba como gimnasio. Su grupo se reunía allí toadas las noches.

—No importa—dijo Minho, dando por terminada la conversación.

Allí se encontraban Thomas con Brenda, Fritanga y la novia de este. Practicaban en tiro al blanco con los espantapájaros. Muchos días, después de un arduo trabajo, se relajaban allí solo para hablar y bromear. Delante de todos los demás, debían ser unos buenos administradores y dar ejemplo, por lo que cargaban mucha presión, pero allí podían ser ellos mismo.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre las actividades del dia siguiente y sobre la partida de los corredores en dos días. Entonces Harriet volvió sobre el tema y se lo comentó a Thomas.

—Deberías reubicar a la chica. Ponla con los corredores, seguro que le gusta.-le dijo a Thomas—Brenda y Minho pueden evaluarla cuando salgan en dos días. Solo estarán fuera tres días y no es una excursión muy larga.

Minho se dio cabezazos un espantapájaros.

—Podría intentarlo—dijo Thomas.

—¡Era un saco de huesos! ¡No puede ser corredora!—gritó Minho mientras miraba a Brenda en busca de apoyo.

—Hay escased de corredores y los de la costa han avanzado bastante adentrándose al mar.—dijo Thomas, sonriente, intentando picarle para que cediera.

Aquello surgió efecto ¿Qué los de la costa iban a descubrir pistas donde estaban? Ni hablar. Suspiró dándose por vencido.

—Mañana hablaré con Pietro.

Dejaron de lado la conversación y se abstrajeron mientras practicaban con los cuchillos.

De nuevo amanecía y… era otro día normal en el pueblo de la montaña. Valentina estaba en su habitación muy atareada: durante toda la noche había estado tomando datos astrales sobre su ubicación. Sin libros, ni cartas estelares ni un telescopio, era difícil averiguar donde se encontraba el pueblo, pero cada día estaba más cerca de saberlo.

Ella era lista. Muy lista. En su antigua ciudad, no sacaba las mejores calificaciones porque, según sus maestros, ''los superdotados necesitan otro tipo de enseñanza''. Ella era superdotada.

Pero allí en el nuevo pueblo, nunca había hablado sobre ello con nadie. Cuando salió el sol se sintió terriblemente cansada… pero tenía que volver a su trabajo, recolectar frutos.

Tegan se levantó tarde porque la charla con Minho la había desanimado y no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir recogiendo frutas. Él ni siquiera le había dado importancia al asunto. Era un cretino.

Después de asearse, se puso una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones más resistentes, hoy tenía que arrodillarse para recoger las raíces de las plantas. Tal vez el cretino de Minho tenía razón, había aprendido muy bien a cultivar y clasificar los diferentes tipos de alimentos.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Suspiró fastidiada y la abrió, descubriendo que era Pietro, el administrador central

—¿Qué hace aquí?—preguntó extrañada.

No es que le cayese mal, pero Tegan era bastante hosca y su personalidad era muy avinagrada cuando alguien no le caía bien.

—El administrador de los corredores me contó esta mañana que te gustaría cambiar de trabajo ¿es cierto?

Tegan aún se hallaba muy descolocada. Miró a Pietro sin saber que contestar y se fijó en que el hombre ya tenía canas. Sacudió la cabeza. Su cara era muy italiana.

—No me gusta ser recolectora y quiero cambiar de trabajo.—respondió, casi imponiéndoselo.

Pietro asintió, cansado.

—Pero según tus pruebas de actitud, era buena clasificando y tenías buenos criterios. Tenías paciencia.

Ella se echó el saco al hombro y salió de la casa.

—Eso era hace cuatro años, no ahora. Me gustaría ser en la vida otra cosa que una jardinera. No me malinterprete, sé que sin los recolectores nuestro pueblo estaría muriéndose de hambre.

Pietro sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Por eso, te he asignado un nuevo puesto.

Tegan dejó caer el saco con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué?

No se esperaba que aquello funcionase.

—Ve a hablar con Brenda ¿la conoces? A partir de ahora tendrás un periodo de prueba. Serás corredora si lo pasas.

—¿¡Otra nueva!?—gritó Brenda mientras se recogía el pelo.

—Dices ''otra'' como si nos sobraran corredores. —dijo Thomas, en defensa de su amigo.

—Somos suficientes corredores.—objetó Brenda.

—Brenda, somos 6.—dijo Minho comiendo una manzana.—Ojala hubiera más gente que quisiera correr, pero todos prefieren una vida tranquila aquí, lejos de todo.—dijo mirando especialmente a Thomas.

El chico se dio cuenta y bajó la mirada.

—¡Ella no corre! Su día a día es recoger fruta y sembrar plantas, adornarse la cabeza con florecitas y arrascarse la barriga.—protestó—No está preparada. Si al menos fuera alguien del grupo de caza…

—Pietro lo ha ordenado y hay que seguir las normas por encima de todo.—dijo Minho—Y vendrá con nosotros en nuestra exploración de mañana, así que ve haciéndote a la idea.

Minho se fue del campo de ejercicios malhumorado. Brenda a veces era insoportable. Mientras tanto, ella le dio una patada a un saco de boxeo.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Espero que bien. Espero que os haya gustado, voy preparando a los personajes y el terreno para que os adentreis en su mundo jajajaj**


	3. La araña metalica

**¡Hola de nuevo! Para bien o para mal voy a seguir publicando, porque tan solo deseo contar la historia. Por fin Tegan sale del pueblo y se adentra en lo desconocido, algo que le atraerá sorpresas...**

* * *

Durante todo ese día, Tegan estuvo (como le sugirió Brenda) guardando comida en una mochila. No estaba segura si de verdad quería ser corredora, pero intentarlo no iba a matarla. Guardó las zapatillas especiales de los corredores que le dio un artesano, y ropa de recambio. Iba a estar dos días fuera. El grupo de los corredores estaba formado por tres chicas y tres chicos: Brodi, un hombre escoces y pelirrojo de 30 años, Latangi era una hindú de 25, Antonio un argentino de 24, Mina una afroamericana de 40 años, Brenda y Minho. Ahora con ella eran 7.

Conforme iba pasando el día, se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa y cuando llegó la noche, Valentina casi se atragantaba con las palabras y la ensalada.

—¿¡Que es eso de que eres una corredora!? ¿¡Va enserio!?—preguntó emocionada.

—Es solo un periodo de prueba.—dijo Tegan, afilando un cuchillo para llevárselo. Estaba bastante satisfecha con su trabajo.

—¿Y lo sabe tu padre?—preguntó Valentina.

La rusa negó con la cabeza. No pensaba decírselo tampoco. Pero sus planes fueron truncados cuando ella llegó a la casa. Allí le esperaba su padre sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria. Era un hombre calvo y fornido y si mirada negra era bastante inquietante.

—He desecho tu equipaje por si acaso. Espero que lo que le he oído decir a Pietro sea mentira.-dijo del todo serio.

Tegan tragó saliva.

—¿El que has oído exactamente?—preguntó desafiante.

—Que has cambiado de empleo y te has hecho corredora. No vas a salir de aquí, Tegan. Soy tu padre y harás lo que yo te diga.

La chica tenía los mofletes rojos de rabia.

— _Otets_ tengo 19 años y soy mayor de edad. Puedo hacer lo que quiera y si lo que quiero es ser corredora, seré corredora.

Su padre, Nikolai, se levantó muy serio y se acercó a ella y sin mediar palabra, le dio una bofetada en la cara.

—¡ _Beschestnyy_!—gritó en ruso—¡¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?! ¡Pequeña ingrata! ¡Soy tu padre!

Tegan empezó a llorar y corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta para evitar que su padre siguiera pegándola. Se metió dentro de la cama e hizo un ovillo mientras su padre seguía gritando y tirando cosas al suelo.

—¡Como mañanas abandones el pueblo no volverás a pisar esta casa! ¿Me has entendido? ¡Y cuando vuelvas todas tus cosas servirán de alimento para el fuego!

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba, sino que se tapaba los oídos y se repetía una y otra vez la frase que le decía su madre

''Si el sol puede levantarse, tu tambien''

Siempre recordaba esa frase cuando Nicolai se enfadaba y le pegaba. Le odiaba por ello.

Todos los corredores estaban listos. Valentina y su familia fueron a despedirla, porque Nikolai seguía empeñado en que ella era de su propiedad y no iba a moverse del pueblo. Tegan estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba ni como aquello podía cambiar su vida.

Harriet fue a despedir a Minho y a Brenda.

—Volved de una pieza.—dijo abrazando a Minho—Y cuidad de la novata.

Brenda puso los ojos en blanco y besó a Thomas al despedirse. Después se encaminó hacia Tegan.

—Verducha. —dijo llamándola e imitando a Minho.—Ven aquí.

Tegan obedeció.

—Mi nombre es Tegan.-respondió con altivez, para que no la llamasen verducha.

—Lo sé. Antes de nada quiero que sepas que esto no va a ser un paseo en el campo ¿me has entendido?—ella asintió—Ya que en el norte solo está el mar y eso es para los pingajos de la playa, nosotros corremos al sur, detrás de las montañas. Correremos durante 3 horas y después descansaremos y nos separaremos ¿de acuerdo?

—A sus órdenes —respondió Tegan. Cada vez cogía con menos ganas el salir de allí, no quería ser corredora. Ahora lo tenía claro. Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

—Estás bajo mi supervisión y la de Minho. Otro día podrás ir con Antonio y Latangi. Eso sí sobrevives.—dijo para meterle miedo—¿Le pediste al artesano lo que te dije?

Tegan sacó el cuchillo de caza.

—Aquí lo tengo.

—Si encontramos alguna bestia no se te ocurra hacerte la heroína: deja que yo o Minho la matemos ¿de acuerdo? En marcha.

Brenda miro a Minho y el dio una orden y empezaron a correr.

Tegan no había salido del pueblo nada más que para las excursiones a la playa y ¡aquello era fenomenal! Había helechos por todas partes y animales silvestres, insectos, arroyos y el viento caliente le daba en la cara.

Pero esa sensación desapareció pronto cuando las piernas empezaron a cansarse.

—¿Cuánto llevamos?-preguntó.

—Una hora.-respondió Latangi.

La pobre rusa se llevó las manos a la cara ¡estaba exhausta!

Pronto llegaron a un rio bastante grande. Entonces le pasaron una cuerda con la que tenía que atarse la cintura. Todos pasaron de uno en uno y en cuanto recogieron la cuerda, reanudaron la marcha. Tegan pensó en que sería mejor poner un puente ahí.

El paisaje fue cambiando poco a poco hasta que los helechos y arboles mediterráneos dieron paso a un frondoso bosque de coníferas. Era un espectáculo muy bello. Entonces, apareció ante sus ojos una inmensa montaña, muy alta, tan alta que tenía nubes en sus picos aunque se veía nieve ya muy alto.

—Guau…—susurró.

Mina la oyó y sonrió.

—Dejará de parecerte tan bonita cuando tengamos que escalarla.—dijo amistosamente.

—¿¡Escalarla!? ¿No podemos simplemente rodearla?—preguntó.

—Ya lo intentamos una vez y Brodi casi muere. En la falda de la montaña hay avalanchas de rocas y ríos subterráneos, la tierra es frágil. Si pasamos ahí mucho tiempo, lo más probable sea que acabemos o sepultados o caigamos y nos ahogemos.—dijo explicativa.

La rusa asintió, pero pensó que tenía que haber una manera, además ¡no se había llevado roca de abrigo!

—Hay una especie de puerto de montaña, no hay que subir más de 500 metros.—dijo Brodi, que había escuchado la conversación.

Media hora después, Minho hizo una señal y todos se separaron. Tegan se dejó caer al suelo, exhausta y roja como un tomate. Brenda puso los ojos en blanco y siguió bebiendo agua.

Latangi sacó un tentempie y Antonio acudió en seguida a zampárselo. Brenda sonrió y se acercó también.

Tegan se arrastró como pudo al lado de Minho, que miraba la montaña.

—¿Hace frio ahí arriba?—preguntó aún muy cansada.

—Seguro que tengo ropa de abrigo para ti, aunque no esperes que sea muy femenina.—bromeó, aunque ni siquiera la miró mientras le hablaba.

Parecía un joven gracioso.

—Podré sobrevivir si al menos pega con el color de mis uñas.—bromeó ella.

Brodi terminó de devorar su sandwhich y se acercó a ellos dos.

—Minho, creo que nosotros ya estamos listos.

El chico asintió.

—Está bien, ¿recordáis donde os quedasteis la última vez?—preguntó.

—En un lago, a medio día de aquí.—contestó Latangui, acercándose.

Brenda se puso en marcha y empezó a correr hacia la montaña.

El resto del día fue bastante aburrido en comparación, fue solo subir a la montaña, pasando calor y cuando se puso el sol, frio. Llegaron al puerto de montaña bien entrada la noche y decidieron poner allí el campamento y encender la hoguera.

—Bien verducha, hay normas que debes de seguir si quieres ser una corredora—anunció Minho mientras montaba su saco de dormir.

—La primera norma es seguir siempre mis órdenes—dijo muy serio—o las del administrador central, ¿entiendes? No de ningún otro pingajo administrador ni de nadie más. Si desobedeces alguna de mis órdenes quedas oficialmente expulsada de los corredores, ¿me has entendido?

Tegan asintió.

—Entendido jefe.—respondió sacando su propio saco.

—Segunda norma, ayuda siempre a tu equipo porque es tu segunda familia.—dijo Brenda, sentándose a comer.

—Comparte con todos los corredores los materiales que necesiten—dijo Minho rebuscando en la mochila—Mmmm…eso me recuerda que te tengo que dar esto.

Le lanzó una sudadera para pasar la noche.

—Que bonita—dijo sarcásticamente. Aunque en realidad no quería ser una desagradecida, solo estaba nerviosa.

Los tres se sentaron a devorar la comida cuando Brenda empezó a hablar, sin muchos modales, porque hablaba con la boca abierta y se le veía toda la comida. A Tegan le hizo gracia.

—Ya hemos hablado suficiente de las normas, así que, verducha ¿Qué hay de ti?

Tegan se puso a pensar y a recordar.

—Pues soy de Rusia—dijo mirando al suelo, mientras partía ramitas.

—Con ese acento jamás lo hubiera dicho.—ironizó Minho.

Tegan no sabía si estaba bromeando o solo intentando humillarla.

—¿Y de donde eres tu?—le preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirando su cara de sorprendido.

Pero chico no habló y Brenda tuvo que intervenir.

—Dejemos de jugar a las nacionalidades.—se rió Brenda—Bueno, sigue hablando verducha.

—Dejé los estudios antes de acabar la secundaria. Tras la infección global, el Brazo Derecho nos cogió a mí y a mis padres para trasladarnos. Nos llevaron al laberinto y mi madre murió a mano de uno de esos… ¿Cómo se llamaban? Laceramios, lacer…

—Laceradores.—dijo Minho, seguro y serio.

Tegan asintió.

—Si, y desde entonces he sido una recolectora. Hasta hoy.—finalizó su relato.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Brenda habló.

—No me extraña que quisieras cambiar de trabajo. Menudo aburrimiento.

Los tres se rieron.

—Lo que más echo de menos es la televisión.—suspiró Tegan.

Brenda sonrió débilmente.

—Supongo que a mis padres.—dijo sonriente, no parecía triste.

—¿Y tú, jefe?—preguntó Tegan, intentando bromear.

Minho la miró con una mirada extraña, entre repulsión y tristeza. Se levantó y sin mediar palabra se acostó en su saco. Tegan se quedó muy sorprendida.

—¿Qué he dicho?—le preguntó a Brenda.

Ella suspiró.

—Es hora de dormir. Espero que no ronques.—dijo Brenda, ignorando la pregunta de Tegan.

La rusa frunció el ceño y se resignó. Por lo menos con Minho de administrador, no iba a incumplir una de las normas de los pueblos: los administradores no pueden tener relaciones sentimentales con los miembros de su mismo grupo. Esta norma se creó para evitar los favoritismos, lo que era malo para Pietro, porque no podría crear una familia por se un administrador de administradores.

Tegan se quedó un rato mirando las llamas y pensando en sus cosas un rato y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida mirando la candela, oyó algo. Había sido como un crujido entre las roca y parecía… metálico.

Cogió el cuchillo y se levantó silenciosamente. Con cuidado se acercó a las rocas y cuando estuvo bien segura, saltó para descubrir lo que era. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ya que fuera lo que fuese, le saltó a la cara.

—¡Ah!

Era algo frio y metálico, pero suave, con muchas patas. Sentía que la agarraba y de repente le cortó la cara.

—¡Ayuda!—gritó.

Minho y Brenda se levantaron corriendo de sus sacos de dormir y corrieron donde Tegan. Pero se pararon al ver lo que tenía ella en la cara: era como una especie de araña metálica, horrorosa y con muchas patas. Rápidamente Minho recordó las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar él y sus compañeros y como unos bichos similares ahogaron a varios de ellos. Así que corrió con su cuchillo en la mano.

—¡No Minho! ¡Podrías darle en la cara!—gritó Brenda.

—¡¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?!—respondió colérico.

Pero de repente, el bicho se soltó de la cara de la chica y salió corriendo. Impulsada por la venganza, Tegan corrió tras él.

—¡Espera! ¡Tegan!—gritaron sus compañeros.

La araña corría colina abajo con sus patas como si fuese una sombra y Tegan tras ella. Le daba una mezcla de asco y repulsión, pero aun así debía acabar con ella.

Entonces, la araña se metió en una especie de cueva y Tegan la siguió. Minho la vio entrar y un sudor frio empezó a caer sobre su frente: aquello se parecía demasiado donde vivían los laceradores.

—Fuca pingaja…—maldijo entre dientes.

Mientras tanto, Tegan vió como la araña se acercaba a una especie de panel pequeño y marcaba unos números.

—¡Ni hablar!—gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra el robot.

La araña intentaba defenderse hasta que Tegan cogió una roca que había cerca y empezó a golpearla repetidas veces hasta que dejó de moverse. Cansada, se dejó caer al lado.

Entonces llegaron Minho y Brenda.

—¿¡Se puede saber en que estabas pensando maldita pingaja!?—dijo realmente cabreado—¡Eres una pingaja, y…!

Pero Brenda le detuvo.

—Minho…—susurró, mirando algo dentro de la cueva.

—¿¡Que!?—preguntó colérico.

Brenda solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza al interior de la cueva. No se lo podían creer: dentro de la cueva había un vehículo todoterreno de dos asientos, varias cajas con una cruz roja, armas, un generador, cajas con semillas y alimentos al vacío, un par de walkie-talkies y lo más importante, un trans-plano. La araña estaba intentando activar un transplano.

* * *

 **¿Que taaaaaal? ¡Dejen sus reviews si quieren!**


	4. Espía de CRUEL

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy es un capitulo algo cortito, pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

Inmediatamente volvieron al campamento y corrieron de vuelta. Tegan Sugirió coger el todoterreno para avisar a los demás corredores y llegar antes al pueblo. Después de pensarlo mucho, Minho dio su visto bueno y lo cogieron. Por suerte, Brenda sabía manejarlo.

La noticia sorprendió mucho a los otros corredores, que decidieron seguir en su exploración a pesar de todo.

Minho por su parte, no estaba tan bien. Despues de todo lo que habían luchado, sufrido y muerto… CRUEL seguía allí. Les observaban. Según lo que había visto, aquella araña iba a activar el trans-plano.

¿Qué querían ahora? La ministra les había prometido que les dejarían en paz, que ellos encontrarían la cura. Estaba frustrado, enfadado y cansado de luchar contra CRUEL. Tembló al pensar como le sentaría la noticia a Thomas y los demás.

Pensó en Newt. Entonces apretó los puños e intentó dejar de pensar.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, era denoche y refrescaba, aunque no había pasado ni dos horas desde que salieron de la montaña. Todo el mundo se agrupó alrededor del todoterreno y Tegan buscó a Valentina con la mirada. La encontró con una expresión entre asustada y preocupada. Minho bajó del 4x4 sin vacilar, seguro de sí mismo y enfadado al mismo tiempo. Con los puños cerrados, entró en la administración central que servía de comedor cuando llovía, ayuntamiento, lugar de reuniones etc y vio allí a Thomas apoyado en una mesa con muchos mapas, parecida a la que tenía en el laberinto.

Thomas dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

—¿Que ha pasado?—preguntó entre furioso y sorprendido.

Minho tiró al suelo sus pertenencias. Fritanga también estaba allí, igual de furioso, aunque un poco más recatado.

—¡La verducha siguió a un robot de CRUEL hasta una cueva!—gritó—¡Nos están espiando, Thomas! ¡Durante todo este tiempo lo han hecho!

Dijo pegando una patada a los trastos que había allí. En ese momento llegaron Harriet y Pietro.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el administrador central.

—Un robot atacó a la verducha y ella le persiguió hasta una cueva. Dentro había de todo y llegamos aquí con el 4x4 para avisaros.—dijo Brenda, entrando en la cabaña.

Harriet sentía lo mismo que todos los clarianos: ira. Creían haber escapado de CRUEL y resulta que lo tenían todo planeado.

—Puede ser que lo dejaran ahí todo por si lo necesitábamos en nuestro nuevo hogar.—dijo Shannon, la administradora de los médicos.

—Aquí tenéis el maldito robot.—dijo Brenda tirando al suelo el cadáver de la araña metálica—Estaba activando un trans-plano, no me extrañaría que la verducha fuera un miembro de CRUEL… y que todo el asunto haya sido una trampa.

Minho y Thomas se miraron: aquello podía ser posible. O también podía ser que se hubiesen vuelto paranoicos.

—Traed a Tegan.—ordenó Pietro—Y Harriet, dile a dos de tus cazadores que vallan con el pueblo de la playa y les cuenten lo que ha pasado. Debemos estar comunicados.

Poco después, dos guardianes escoltaron a Tegan hasta la administración central. Se mantuvo firme mientras la llevaban, con una expresión seria. Tenía magulladuras en la cara producidas por la araña. Pietro le indicó que se sentase.

—Bien, Tegan…—dijo Pietro—¿Qué tal estás?

La joven pestañeó un par de veces. Todo el mundo la miraba expectante, parecía un interrogatorio. Más bien… lo era. Sabía que no debía de fiarse de Brenda y Minho, estaban del otro lado.

—Perfectamente, gracias. —dijo sonriendo falsamente, mirando al italiano a los ojos.

—Corta el rollo verducha, cuéntanos todo lo que sepas.—exigió Minho acercándose.

Al parecer el corredor conservaba su sentido del tacto y Tegan le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No sé de que habláis.

-—¿Trabajas para CRUEL? ¿Es eso?—preguntó de nuevo.

Tegan frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Llegué aquí con vosotros, hace cuatro años!—dijo enfadada, levantándose para enfrentarse a Minho—¡Os lo juro!

Keiko, la administradora de los recolectores (su antigua administradora), iba a decir algo, pero Harriet se le adelantó.

—¡Minho, cálmate!—le gritó—¡Está claro que ella no sabe nada!

—¿Cómo podemos saberlo?—preguntó Thomas, con los brazos cruzados.

Todos se volvieron a mirarla y a Tegan se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo jamás he tenido nada que ver con CRUEL, hasta hace un día era una recolectora que no hacía nada.—dijo mirando a Brenda, intentando convencerla.

Minho puso los ojos en blanco. Había creído ver a una posible corredora en ella, pero no era más que una mentirosa.

—El robot solo le ha hecho un corte profundo.—observó Shannon, la administradora de los medicos.

Thomas se acercó a Tegan y la cogió de la cara.

Tras observarla detenidamente, cogió la raña del suelo y tras unos intentos, consiguió abrir un compartimento en su interior: dentro había una fina jeringuilla con un líquido rojo. La extrajo de dentro y se la enseñó a todos.

—Me parece que no estaba atacándola. Le estaba sacando una muestra de la sangre.

* * *

 **¿Todo bien? Espero haber reflejado las inseguridades de todos. Thomas va a ser más dramatico (porque él es muy drmatico) y van a pasarlo mal con las dudas de si siguen o no en un experimento.**

 **Ya saben si quieren alagarme o comentar que pedazo de mierda he escrito, no lo duden jajaj**


	5. Cocodrilos

Tegan no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Shannon, la administradora de los médicos, la llevó al hospital para darle puntos en la cara, no quedaría una cicatriz muy grande.

Mientras, Thomas, Minho, Brenda, Fritanga y Harriet, debatían con Pietro y los demás administradores lo que aquello significaba.

—Ella debe de ser una variable. Una variable imprevista.—dijo Thomas.

—¿Y eso que significa?-preguntó Minho.

—Que ha hecho algo que no debería hacer. Cambiarse de grupo, por ejemplo.—dijo Brenda.

Por primera vez, se sentía bien de que Tegan hubiese cambiado de grupo, solo quería que las cosas le salieran mal a CRUEL, pensó Brenda.

Thomas se retiró de la mesa para pensar. Él siempre había temido aquello. Que todo fuese una farsa y que en realidad nada había acabado, que aún seguían dentro del programa. Intentarían diseccionarle el cerebro de nuevo y…

Brenda vio como Thomas empezaba su paranoia y fue junto a él y se sentó a su lado.

—Está claro que ella no ha hecho nada. —concluyó Harriet.

Cuando salió del hospital, Valentina le hizo un millar de preguntas sobre el asunto. Después, Harriet salió fuera a hablar con ella.

—Han decidido que no eres una amenaza—dijo sonriente—Déjales, los hombres son unos burros.

Tegan respiró tranquila y Valentina se despidió, no sin antes decirle a Tegan que si su padre no la dejaba volver, su casa sería la de ella.

—Pero estás en un periodo de prueba. Mañana mismo vuelves a salir fuera, está vez solo con Minho, Brenda debe quedarse a arreglar asuntos y a cuidar de…

Pero se calló.

—¿Ibas a decir de Thomas?—preguntó Tegan—La he visto cogiéndole de la mano. Están juntos ¿no?

Harriet sonrió.

—Sí, lo están.—sonrió.

—Entonces Minho tampoco debería ir, porque tú y él estáis…

—¿¡Minho y yo?!—gritó Harriet—¡No! ¡Tegan!

Gritó mientras sonreía. Estaba claro que Harriet sentía algo por Minho, eso era algo que se notaba a la legua.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó de nuevo la nueva corredora en pruebas.

—Completamente.—respondió Harriet—Vamos… vamos a cenar ¿no? Tienes que dormir.

Durante esa noche, Tegan agradeció a Harriet mentalmente su ayuda y compresión. Ella era la más amable y mejor de tratar de todos. Harriet era buena persona y le ayudaría a conquistar a Minho.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Tras saludarse brevemente, los dos corredores emprendieron su camino. Pero esta vez, Tegan tenía cosas en las que pensar en vez de maravillarse con el paisaje. Su compañero estaba más reservado con ella y más bruto.

Llegaron de nuevo a la falta de la montaña, donde las avalanchas y ríos subterráneos.

—Minho… tal vez podríamos pasar alrededor de la montaña. Si tenemos cuidado, no nos pasará…

—Ni hablar verducha—cortó él—Aquí soy yo quien manda.

—Pero…—protestó.

Minho se paró en seco.

—Esto tiene que quedar claro.—dijo acercándose y dándole con el dedo en el esternón, haciendo que ella diera un paso hacia atrás—No me fio de ti. Al principio me parecía buena idea que vinieras, pero ahora ni hablar. Solo correremos ¿de acuerdo?

Tegan frunció el ceño, ¿Quién se había creído que era?

—Lo que quieras jefe.—respondió.

Minho emprendió la marcha y bien entrada la tarde, llegaron donde la primera noche. Ella sacó la sudadera que le había dado Minho el día anterior y se la iba a poner, pero viendo como estaba Minho de tiquismiquis, se la devolvió.

—Toma, jefe.—dijo sarcástica.

Se la tiró y se dio la vuelta, se metió dentro de su saco de dormir y cerró los ojos. Ya de madrugada (imposible precisar qué hora) se despertó cuando de improviso entró en calor. Parpadeo varias veces y se encontró la sudadera dentro del saco. Sonriente, se la puso y siguió durmiendo.

Tras un desayuno escaso, lo que se le presentaba era terreno desconocido. Era una especie de selva.

—Ten cuidado con este lugar. Hay serpientes, bichos y animales que te arrancarían la cabeza de un zarpazo—dijo satisfecho.

—Oh, eso te encantaría, ¿verdad?—le respondió con una sonrisa torcida mientras le miraba la cara, quería ver su reacción.

—Si vas a morir que sea en el camino de vuelta.

Tegan sospechaba que en cierto modo, él estaba empezando a jugar.

—¿Va primero el jefe o es muy cobarde?—preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

Minho se sorprendió y empezó a correr. Tegan sonrió, se mordió el labio y le siguió. El chico se movía con bastante destreza por aquel lugar se notaba que lo conocía bien, mientras que Tegan se esforzaba mucho por no perderle entre la inmensidad verde. Se resbaló un par de veces y tuvo que volver a ponerse en pie.

La selva estaba llena de sonidos de animales y de ríos, vientos y cascadas. Tegan reía porque aquello le hacía muy feliz, más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y se sintió libre.

Entonces Minho se resbaló y cayó al suelo. Tegan sonrió más y aprovechó para adelantarle.

—¡Nos vemos delante, jefe!—gritó ella.

Minho no se lo podía creer ¡una pingaja le estaba adelantando! Sonrió a medias y empezó a correr detrás de ella.

—¡Voy a cogerte verducha, tenlo por seguro!—gritó intentando no soltar una risotada.

Tegan en cambio, no pudo aguantarse. Minho era más rápido y la alcanzó en medio minuto, entonces, ella cogió unas lianas y las soltó en la cara de Minho.

—¡Toma eso!—gritó mientras corría con nueva ventaja.

Minho intentó hablar.

—¡Pfhgekgdk!—gritó mientras corría.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo oírte!—respondió ella, intentando ser graciosa.

—¡Vaskldlskdjlkdrectalfkdlfkacantilado!—gritó de nuevo Minho.

—¡Sigo sin oirteee!—gritó Tegan.

Minho se quitó las lianas de la boca.

—¡Que vas directa a un acantilado!—gritó con fuerza.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Tegan dio una pisada en el aire y después empezó a rodar por la ladera llena de barro, piedras y zarzas. Cuando llegó abajo, estaba dolorida y mareada.

—¡Maldita pingaja! ¡¿Tienes algún hueso roto?! —preguntó.

—No te preocupes jefe. —respondió—Aunque necesitaremos un botiquín.

Entonces, por el rebillo del ojo, vió movimiento. Se dio la vuelta completamente y vió un cocodrilo con las fauces abiertas dispouesto a comérsela.

-¡Jefe! ¡Es un cocodrilo!-gritó paralizada por el miedo.

-¡Muevete maldita verducha!-respondió Minho mientras bajaba.

Tegan reaccionó y empezó a correr lejos del cocodrilo sin saber que se había metido de lleno en una fosa llena de ellos. De repente, por todos lados abrían fauces los enormes lagartos que intentaban probar bocado de humano y Tegan muerta de miedo, se veía sin piernas y en una silla de ruedas.

Sin saber como, los animales la tenían acorralada.

-¡Jefe!-gritó.

Entonces, apareció Minho y saltó encima del cocodrilo más próximo cerrándole la boca.

-¡Corre!-le ordenó.

Tegan empezó a correr por la otra parte de la ladera, pero estaba demasiado empinada.

-¡No puedo!-gritaba.

-¡Verducha!-maldijo-¡Sube o dejo que te coman estos dinosaurios!

Tegan se giró para ver como forcejeaba con uno de los cocodrilos y empezó a intentar subir. Cuando llevaba un buen trecho, se giró muy preocupada

¿Dónde estaba Minho? Le vió intentando subir y a la vez luchando. Entonces pensó ¿soy una damisela en apuros o una corredora?

Decidida, cogió una roca afilada que tenía al lado y volvió a bajar deslizándose por la tierra. Bajó rápidamente como si fuese un tobogán y cayó directamente en las fauces de un cocodrilo que intentó morderla, pero entonces, le paró la mandíbula con la roca que había cogido.

-¡Ayudame jefe!-gritó.

Minho la sacó de la boca del animal mientras intentaba que no le mordiesen los otros; y los dos intentaron escalar la pendiente. Con la mala suerte que uno de los cocodrilos alcanzó a Tegan y le mordió el brazo.

Pegó tal chillido que lo podrían haber oído los del campamento de la playa. Sin perder el tiempo, Minho sacó su cuchillo y se lo clavó al cocodrilo en el cerebro. Segundos después soltó a la joven, aunque de regalo, tenía el brazo con unas grandes marcas y cubierto de sangre.


	6. Correr o morir

—¡No puedo mirar!—gritó Tegan.

—¡Quédate quieta verducha! ¡Tienes un diente dentro del brazo!—gritó Minho, que intentaba curar la herida.

Habían hecho una parada poco después y habían sacado el botiquín.

—¡Me duele mucho!—gritó de nuevo.

Minho sacó una botella de su mochila y se la dio a su compañera.

—¿¡Agua!? ¡No quiero agua!—se quejó mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña.

—Es vodka. No te quitara el dolor pero si te atontará lo suficiente.—dijo Minho.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Tegan empezó a beber de la botella. Sabía ¡realmente mal! La garganta le ardía, jamás había probado el alcohol.

—Muy bien verducha, ahora voy a intentar sacarte el diente. No te muevas ¿eh?—dijo preparándose.

—¿Era una orden?—preguntó.

Sin contestación, Minho cogió las pinzas y empezó a sacar el diente. Una hora después, el diente estaba fuera y Tegan vomitando por la sangre y el vodka. Con mucho asco, Minho le cogió el pelo para que no le estorbara.

—Que— asco pingaja… la que me ha caído encima contigo.-dijo mirando al cielo.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Horas después, siguieron corriendo. Según Minho, iban a pasar la selva y adentrarse en lo desconocido. Tegan estaba deseando ver lo que había de nuevo allí, en el mundo.

Después de correr más y más, pararon a descansar. Minho también tenía heridas y Tegan se ofreció para curarle.

—¡No!—gritó él. Ella no entendió porque se puso como un gato al que iban a bañar—Yo puedo solo pingaja.—siguió hablando mientras sacaba el botiquín—Por cierto, toma esto.—dijo dándole algo.

Tegan cogió el objeto: era el diente de cocodrilo que le habían quitado del brazo. Pensó en hacerse un collar, si tenía tiempo. Tal vez cuando llegaran al pueblo se lo diría a un artesano.

Después de seguir corriendo varios kilómetros más, llegaron a un punto señalizado con pintura roja, pero pasaron fugazmente.

—¿Qué era eso?—preguntó Tegan.

—Es el límite. A partir de ahora todo es desconocido.—dijo el joven.

Le producía una sensación entre curiosidad y miedo no saber qué iba a encontrarse. Siempre supuso que viviría y moriría en el pueblo, sin tener muchas ganas por salir, solo feliz por estar viva. No sabía lo que Minho sentiría sobre lo desconocido.

Pero por lo que a ella le respectaba, la selva le parecía igual que antes: frondosa, verde y con olor a moho. Después de tres horas después de pasar el límite, empezó a oscurecerse y la vegetación cambió. El camino era más espacioso. El olor era diferente, como más picante. Empezó a oírse un gran salto de agua y Tegan se preguntó si estarían cerca del mar (aunque lo hubiesen dejado a la espalda) entonces, lo vieron: un gran rio.

Era enorme, el más grande que habían visto en su vida. Se podía ver el otro lado, pero con dificultad.

—Dios…—susurró Tegan.

—No nos detengamos, debemos de seguir.—dijo Minho mientras empezaba a buscar algo con la mirada.

—Pero ¡es un rio enorme! ¡Grande y profundo!—se quejó ella.

—Correr o morir—respondió Minho.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella.

—Era la filosofía del laberinto. O corres o mueres.

Tegan no sabía a qué claro se estaba refiriendo ni de que cuernos hablaba Minho.

—Si quieres ser corredora debes de pasar por todos los obstáculos.—aclaró el chico—Ahora empieza a buscar madera.

—¿No sería mejor buscar un sitio que no sea tan profundo?

—Perderiamos mucho tiempo y mañana tenemos que empezar el camino de regreso. Ahora recoge troncos.—le ordenó.

—Si jefe.—dijo ella con voz aguda, a propósito.

Los dos empezaron a recoger la madera y cuando ya llevaban suficiente, la ataron con la cuerda que se habían llevado. Pusieron la improvisada balsa en la orilla y comprobaron que no se hundía. Pusieron todas sus pertenencias en ella y se montaron. Habían estado en silencio todo el rato, cortado por las órdenes de Minho.

—Sigue pareciéndome muy mala idea.—dijo Tegan mientras remaban.

El agua se veía verde.

—Me da igual lo que opines verducha.—contestó Minho, sonriendo.

El camino estaba siendo tranquilo cuando vieron lo que se avecinaban: unos rápidos.

—Oh dios… ¡Jefe esquivalos! ¡Vamos!—gritó Tegan.

—¡Lo intento! ¡Si no interpusieras tu remo podría remar!—contestó.

—¡Que dices, vamos, apártate!

Mientras discutían la balsa se acercó a los rápidos y empezó a ir más de prisa.

—Oh _der'mo_ …—susurró Tegan.

—Mierda.—dijo Minho.

La balsa iba ya a una velocidad tremenda y Tegan empezó a chillar por el miedo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Intentemos esquivar las rocas! —gritó él.

La balsa iba a toda prisa bajando el rio y los dos intentaban sortear las rocas.

—¡A la derecha! —gritó el corredor.-¡Ahora izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡Izquierda!

Intentaban esquivar los rápidos lo más que podían pero entonces, una roca les hizo volcar.

—¡Aaaah! —gritó Tegan.

No cerró la boca a tiempo y tragó bastante agua. Sabía nadar y consiguió llegar hasta la superficie, pero no vió a Minho.

—¿¡Jefe!? ¡Jefe!—gritó llena de preocupación.

Le vió a lo lejos chapoteando y nadó hacia el. Cuando llegó, le sostuvo del torso.

—¡Tranquilo! ¿No sabes nadar?-preguntó mientras intentaba llevarlo a duras penas a la orilla.

—Desde que me borraron la memoria no he tenido mucho contacto con el agua.—dijo mientras tosía.

Una vez más, Tegan no sabía a qué se refería. Ignoró eso y por fin tocó tierra.

Llegaron a la orilla exhaustos y se echaron entre las piedras. Tegan estaba muerta del asco, odiaba las algas y el rio estaba lleno de ellas.

—Te dije que no era buena idea. Y encima he perdido las cosas. Lo único que he conseguido salvar ha sido el diente. —se quejó—Te dije que no era buena idea.

Minho sonrió mientras su pecho se hundía y sobresalía por la respiración.

-En realidad lo tenía todo planeado. Ha sido una sutil forma de decirte que necesitas —un baño, la verdad, empezabas a apestar después de dos días corriendo. —se rió él.

Anduvieron unos kilómetros más e instalaron un campamento. En la otra parte del rio, había una especie de plano lleno de hierba que se extendía. Con ayuda de las habilidades recolectoras de Tegan, cogieron raíces de plantas para cenar, aunque a Minho no le hicieron mucha gracia.

Ya junto al fuego, por fin llegó la hora de las preguntas.

—Oye jefe… tengo curiosidad por algunas cosas. Ese laberinto del que hablas ¿era el mismo en el que estuvimos cuando escapábamos de CRUEL? —preguntó.

—Ajá.—respondió Minho.

—¿Puedes hablarme de los corredores? ¿Y lo de tu memoria?

Minho suspiró.

—Estoy cansado. Tal vez mañana. Buenas noches.

Tegan asintió, aunque aún tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches jefe.


	7. Invitados

—¿En serio? —preguntó Minho comiendo una manzana.

—Te lo juro. Desde entonces me dan asco las algas—se rió Tegan.

Valentina escuchó la risa de su amiga (parecida al gruñido de un cerdo) desde la lejanía. Había estado muy preocupada durante los cuatro días y en cuanto la oyó, salió corriendo.

—¡Tegaaaaaaaan!—gritó Valentina mientras llegaba a abrazarla.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron mutuamente mientras valentina lloraba.

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti, creía que ibas a morir.—admitió secándose las lágrimas.

Tegan se rió.

—A punto he estado.—djo la joven mientras miraba a Thomas de reojo—Ahora tengo que ir con el jefe a llevar las nuevas indicaciones ¿vale? Nos vemos en tu casa luego.

Minho y Tegan entraron en la casa central bastante relajados.

—¿¡Nos echabais de…!?—pero Minho paró de hablar—¿Gally?

Allí estaba Gally y a su lado estaba, Aris.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?—preguntó el corredor.

Tegan optó por cerrar la boca y escuchar. Uno de los chicos (el que no era Gally) la miró de arriba abajo, como si no se fiaba de ella, y luego volvió su vista a Minho. Thomas salió de una esquina.

—Vinieron por el incidente de CRUEL ¿recuerdas?—preguntó Thomas.

—La araña, carafuco.—dijo el más alto, que parecía ser Gally—¿Estas bien?—preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

Minho se la estrechó. Al parecer, se le había olvidado por completo lo del robot araña.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Es la nueva corredora?—preguntó el otro.

Era bastante guapo, tenía los ojos azules claros. Tegan vio como los cuatro chicos la miraban e intentó no dejarse intimidar.

—Me llamo Tegan. —se presentó.

—Yo soy Gally. —dijo uno de ellos, con la cara asombrada

—Aris. —se presentó el otro.

Hubo un silencio extraño durante unos segundos, hasta que Thomas lo rompió.

—¿Habéis avanzado mucho?

—No tanto como deberíamos, pero algo sí. Saldremos de nuevo en tres días.—dijo Minho. — Pasamos un rio que…

Tegan desconectó de la conversación y se puso a pensar en sus cosas. Estaría todo el día durmiendo, estaba segura. Poco después salió del ayuntamiento central y fue hasta la de Valentina. De camino, se encontró con su padre y ambos se miraron desafiantes.

''No voy a volver, papa. Ni aunque me lo pidas un millón de veces'' pensó para sí misma.

Aquel encontronazo con su padre hizo que le diera un bajon y que se pusiera triste, tanto, que ya no estaba tan ilusionada con contarle su aventura a Valentina y su familia. Al final tuvo que hacerlo, pero en cuanto llegó a su nueva habitación, se puso a llorar como un bebe.

''Si el sol puede levantarse, tu también'' se repitió en la cabeza.

Ella también necesitaba una familia que la cuidase y se preocupase de ella. Y así, se quedó durmiendo en posición fetal. Cuando se despertó, Valentina estaba trasteando en su escritorio con un aparato.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tegan bostezando.

Su amiga dio un slatito.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Nada! —raìdamente lo guardo entre su ropa—Oye ya es hora de cenar ¿te apetece…?—preguntó para desviar la conversación.

Tegan se rio y se tocó la tripa.

—Estoy muerta de hambre.

Ambas salieron de la casa animadamente, empezaba a refrescar y se acercaron más al fuego. Se sentaron junto a la familia de Valentina y empezaron a devorar la comida. Tegan miró a su padre de reojo y le dio lastima verle solo, sentado y sin hablar con nadie… pero antes de que se le ablandara el corazón, apartó la mirada.

Valentina vio lo que había pasado y le dio ánimos a su amiga. Harriet y Minho charlaban animadamente con Thomas y con Gally mientras comían, y cuando terminaron, se apartaron del resto y nadie vio donde se dirigían. Tegan buscó a Aris con la mirada y al parecer, coqueteaba con una joven estudiante para maestra.

Claramente estaban flirteando. La rusa suspiró. Desde que escaparon del antiguo mundo, solo se había sentido atraída por un chico y ese era Nicolas. Sí. El mismo Nicolas que molestaba a Valentina hacía unos días. Se avergonzaba de su atracción, pero le iban los chicos malos y Nicolas era todo un sinvergüenza. Aunque nunca había estado enamorada en la vida, pues la única persona a la que le había abierto el corazón era a sus padres. Y ahora uno estaba muerto y el otro la maltrataba.

No fue directamente a la cama esa noche, sino que fue a un campo de entrenamiento que tenían junto al pueblo. Y decir campo de entrenamiento, ya era decir mucho. Solo era una explanada donde practicaban el tiro y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No iba allí a menudo, ya que solo era una recolectora. Pero ahora no le vendría mal saber defenderse.

Fue hasta el cobertizo y cogió un cuchillo sin punta, de los que utilizaban para practicar el tiro, y fue hasta las dianas. Cogió el cuchillo del mango, lo tiró y… nada. Probó de nuevo y ni tan siquiera rozó la diana.

—Yo tampoco era bueno. Ni ahora.—dijo Thomas, emergiendo de la oscuridad.

Tegan se asustó.

— _Bog_ Thomas ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó Tegan.

El chico sonrió y cogió un cuchillo. Sin mediar palabra, lo lanzó y rozó la diana. Ambos rieron.

—Sigo siendo un fuco pingajo. —dijo Thomas—Bueno, se me da bien correr.

Tegan cogió el cuchillo del suelo.

—Pues podrías correr con nosotros. —dijo ella, dejándolo caer. Thomas se puso serio de repente—Perdona si he dicho algo que…

-—No importa, no es culpa tuya. —dijo Tom—Tegan ¿puedo decirte algo?

—Claro.

—No corro porque no le veo sentido. —admitió Tom.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tegan, frunciendo el ceño.

—Desde que llegamos aquí, he tenido el presentimiento de que esto es una trampa de CRUEL. Que el experimento sigue y que no hay escapatoria; de que siempre irán un paso por delante. No le veo sentido seguir siendo sus monos de feria.

Tegan se mordió el labio inferior.

—Yo no lo creo así. Creo que de verdad nos han dado vía libre para seguir nuestro propio camino. —contestó ella.

Thomas tiró de nuevo.

—Ademas ¿Qué nos hace pensar que podemos escapar de aquí? Tal vez estamos en una isla, o en otro planeta o en una dimensión paralela. —dijo Thomas, cada vez más ofuscado.

—Quien sabe, tal vez hemos viajado a la época de los dinosaurios y por eso no hay humanos. —bromeó Tegan.

—Es una posibilidad.-sonrió Thomas, siguiéndole el juego.

Poco después llegó Brenda. Parecía cansada.

—Hola. —sonrió mirando a Tom, luego volvió la cabeza a Tegan—Veo que estáis practicando con los cuchillos.

—Más bien hablando filosóficamente.—bromeó Tegan.

Brenda asintió y después recogió uno de los cuchillos que había en el suelo.

—Qué pena… me apetecía ganaros. —confesó mientras tiraba el cuchillo.

Tegan y Thomas se miraron ¿les estaría retando?

—¿Estas segura, Brendy? —preguntó él.

Entonces empezaron una pequeña competición de quien ganaría más puntos de la cual, Brenda ganó enteramente. Poco después llegó Aris y se unió a ellos.

Parecía un chico majo en realidad, aunque era un tanto extraño. Después llegaron Harriet y Minho, que se unieron a ellos. Al final, ganó Harriet, que era la que más puntería tenía.

—Te odio Harriet. —se rió Brenda.

—Lo sé. Dormiré esta noche con un ojo abierto. —bromeó la otra amiga.

Tegan se sentía un tanto extraña estando en el grupo de amigos que siempre miraba desde la lejanía, aquellos que solo hablaban entre si y tenían a varios administradores entre ellos.

—Bueno, se hace tarde y algunos tenemos que levantarnos temprano. —dijo Tom.

Todos se levantaron, dando por finalizada la noche. De repente, Aris se acercó a la nueva corredora.

—Tegan ¿vives en casa de los Diaz, verdad?

Tegan abrió la boca, no se esperaba que él recordarse su nombre.

—¡Si! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia casa.

—Te he visto salir a cenar, vivo justo al lado. —indicó mientras señalaba la casa.

Tegan sonrió.

—Claro, la casa de los invitados. —se rió.

Aris se pasó la mano por el pelo y Tegan le miró de reojo. Tenía los brazos muy fuertes. Pero le daba en la nariz que era un arrogante que lo único que deseaba era meterse en sus bragas.

—Minho me ha contado que eres corredora. —dijo amablemente.

Tegan no supo que hacer y se puso muy nerviosa ¡Un chico muy guapo le estaba hablando!

—Creo que sí, que he pasado el periodo de prueba. Aunque aún no lo tengo muy claro.

—Les caes bien, aunque no quieran admitirlo porque son unos cabezones. —dijo el chico, sonriendo de una forma que Tegan calificaría como sexy.

—Parece que no se fían de mi…

—Ni tú de ellos. —finalizó Aris.

Despues de un rato, llegaron a la cabaña de los Diaz.

—Bueno… he llegado. Así que supongo que… adiós.

Tegan se metió dentro de la casa y para su sorpresa, Valentina la esperaba en la puerta.

—¿Adiós? ¿¡Qué clase de despedida ha sido esa!? ¡Fue patético! —dijo su amiga.

—No sé de que estás hablando. —contestó mientras iba derecha al cuarto.

—Oh, amiguita, sabes perfectamente de que estaba hablando ¡Y no me voy a callar hasta que me lo digas

—Shhh, tus padres están durmiendo, no quiero despertarlos. —dijo Tegan metiéndose en la cama.

—¡No cambies de tema! —gritó Valentina.

—Se llama Aris y ¡solo es mi amigo! —gritó Tegan mientras se ponía el pijama.

—Si, amigo, claro…—susurró Valentina.


	8. Tierra y aire

A la mañana siguiente, un intenso grito de terror despertó a las muchachas y a la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo.

El padre de Valentina entró a la casa con las malas noticias: un maestro había sido asesinado. Fue una sensación extraña, como la de volver a sentir algo después de mucho tiempo. En cuatro años, ningún asesinato había sucedido ni en el pueblo de las montañas ni en el de la playa, por lo tanto, eran grandes y extrañas noticias.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoo**

—Ha sido asfixiado.—dijo Shannon la doctora, reconociendo el cadáver—Y mucho me temo que sin la tecnología del antiguo mundo, no puedo hacer pruebas de ADN.

Tegan acababa e entrar en el hospital (que era una casa echa de madera, pero bastante grande) y escuchó a la doctora dar su diagnóstico. Shannon era una mujer de unos 39 años, pelirroja y con pecas, bastante hermosa, con unos grandes mofletes.

En el hospital también estaban los guardianes, entre los que se encontraban el padre de Tegan y Nicolas, con aspecto ofuscado. Era normal, no habían hecho su trabajo bien. Ahora harían ruedas de reconocimiento e investigarían durante días. Brenda se acercó a ella:

—Hola.—la saludó—Como ves hoy va a ser un día movidito.

Tegan asintió y pensó en el cambio de actitud de Brenda. Tal vez Minho le había dicho que era de fiar.

—¿Tienen alguna pista? —preguntó Brenda.

—Solo que lo han asfixiado.—respondió la rusa.

Entonces llegó Pietro, el administrador central.

—Atención a todo el mundo, esto es grave: no solo hemos perdido a un miembro de nuestra comunidad y a un amigo querido, sino que hemos descubierto que un asesino anda suelto—anunció.

Jorge, el administrador de los guardianes, empezó a hablarles. Mientras lo hacía, Brenda le explicaba a Tegan que él era su amigo y que podía decirles los avances de su investigación.

Una vez más, Tegan pensó en el grupo extraño que era aquel, que tenían amigos en todas partes.

Después de eso, quedaron para desayunar juntas. Tegan pensó que Valentina podría sentirse desplazada pero, ahora ella era una corredora y tenía un horario diferente. Más tarde, fueron al campo de entrenamiento para enseñarla a defenderse sola. Ella era bastante delgada y era sobretodo huesos.

—Verducha, yo tampoco se defenderme muy bien. Lo suficiente como para sobrevivir, pero no soy una experta.—advirtió Brenda—Thomas puede enseñarte mejor que yo. Pero hoy está muy atareado con el asesinato.

Con unos muñecos llenos de trigo, empezó a entrenar dándoles puñetazos. Estuvo así bastante tiempo hasta que Brenda le dijo que parase e intentase derribarla. Tras un rato, se enzarzaron en una pelea. Tegan se estaba volviendo loca ¡No podía darle a Brenda! Y la otra chica se reía y no dejaba de llamarla verducha para provocarla.

Después de una hora intensa de pelea, pararon de entrenar.

—Detente verducha, estoy muerta de cansancio.—se quejó Brenda.

Tegan se tiró al suelo casi asfixiada. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y menos mal, porque si no un surco de sudor se habría dibujado alrededor de sus axilas. El sol le daba directamente en la cara hasta que… algo se lo tapó.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Aris la miraba divertido. Ella no supo que hacer y se puso muy nerviosa, notaba como la sangre huía de la cabeza.

—Hola Aris. —dijo.

'' _¿Hola Aris? ¿¡Hola Aris!? ¿¡Cuántos años tienes!? ¿¡12!?''_ pensó.

Él sonrió y le acercó la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Brenda, con el ceño fruncido.

—Thomas quiere verte, Brenda, dice que será solo un momento. —dijo sonriente, de una manera bastante extraña.

En cuanto Brenda oyó eso, miró a Tegan en forma de despedida y se fue de allí.

—Tienes resistencia, sabes encajar los golpes.—dijo Aris, antes de que hubiese un silencio incomodo—Pero tus reflejos son… horribles.

Tegan sonrió y se armó de valor. Respiró profundamente y en el tiempo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, bajó la cabeza y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

—Tal vez tu podrías ayudarme.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Aris alzó las cejas y respondió.

—Sin problemas.—dijo desinteresadamente.

La joven sonrió tímidamente y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó.

—Vamos a jugar a un juego. —respondió Aris.

Ahora parecía un general de ejército. Ante tal pensamiento, Tegan esbozó una sonrisilla. Aris estaba muy bueno y le entraban unos calores al verle moverse.

—Se llama _Tierra y Aire._ —fue hasta el almacén y sacó una cuerda, de la cual, ató un sacó de avena—Voy a ir dando vueltas al saco como si fuera una onda y cuando grite tierra, significa que voy a ponerlo a ras de tierra y si no saltas a tiempo caerás de bruces. Si grito aire…

—…significa que tendré que agacharme o me daré un leñazo. Lo pillo. —dijo divertida.

Tenía que empezar a comportarse como una chica y no como una marimacho delante de él.

Aris sonrió y empezó a dar vueltas al saco. Iba bastante rápido cuando de repente, gritó:

—¡Aire!

Pero Tegan no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el saco le impactó en la cara tirándola al suelo. Un pitido invadió su oído izquierdo y de repente todo daba vueltas. Aris corrió a su lado.

—Mierda, mierda… ¿Tegan? ¿Estás bien?

Dijo dándole la vuelta y poniéndola boca arriba. Ella pestañeó un par de veces y asintió.

—Sí, sí, solo que… veo dos Aris en vez de uno. Pero se me pasa en un segundo—dijo intentando ponerse de pie—¿Ves? ¡Sin problema!

Pero no aguantó nada de pie, cayó al suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

—Tegan, ¿hola? —dijo la voz de Harriet—Creo que se está despertando.

La rusa abrió los ojos y vio a Harriet y a Valentina sentadas en una camilla. Estaban en el hospital.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Por qué…?—preguntó desorientada.

—El chico ese del otro pueblo te dio en la cabeza mientras entrenabais y has perdido el conocimiento. —informó Valentina.

—Pero solo llevas un par de horas aquí, no te vas a librar fácilmente del trabajo. —sonrió Harriet.

Tegan se tocó el lado derecho de la cara.

—¿Estoy deforme? —preguntó seriamente preocupada.

—No más de lo habitual.-se rió Valentina.

Tegan y Harriet se rieron. Entonces entró Aris en la sala, su gesto era de preocupación.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó un poco ansioso.

Harriet sabía que Aris no quería demostrar demasiado su preocupación y sonrió, sintiéndose compinche.

—Ya ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo. —respondió mareada.

Aris se giró hasta Harriet.

—Thomas quiere verte. Dice que es urgente, muy urgente. —dijo con la misma expresión de preocupación.

Harriet se despidió y dejó a los tres solos. Tegan frunció el ceño, ya eran dos veces que pasaba eso hoy.

-—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Thomas quiere ver a todo el mundo? ¿A ocurrido algo?- —preguntó con un mal presentimiento.

Aris se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró de reojo a Valentina.

—Preferiría no hablar de esto ahora. —dijo entre dientes.

Tegan apretó los labios y cruzó los labios, no iba a dejar que su mejor amiga se fuera.

—Bueno, será mejor que me valla, está claro que sobro aquí. —dijo Valentina mientras se marchaba.

—¡Espera!—gritó Tegan mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—No, si no importa, tengo hambre y es la hora de comer. Te veo luego. —dijo sonriente, aunque con la mirada decía que se sentía muy triste.

Valentina salió por la puerta y Aris se sentó en la cama.

—Eso no ha estado bien. Valentina no se merece ese trato.-dijo mosqueada.

—Es que aún no sabemos en quien podemos confiar. —dijo Aris.

La joven estaba un poco perdida.

—Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó enderezándose.

El chico miró a ambos lados para vigilar que nadie les observara y se acercó a la chica. Tegan notó como se aceleraba su corazón ante la proximidad del chico.

—Es la araña robot. Ha desaparecido


	9. Rapto

Tegan parpadeó un par de veces.

—Se ha esfumado.—dijo Aris mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Aquello no andaba bien. Se levantó de la cama con el hielo aun puesto y se encaminó hacia la administración central.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Aris mientras la cogía del brazo.

—Necesito hablar con Thomas, él…

—No necesita más gente que le atosigue. —dijo el chico.

Tegan le desafió con la mirada.

—Eso lo decidirá él.

Salió del hospital y corrió hasta la administración central y no encontró a Thomas allí. Se sentía un poco absurda. Estaba claro que ella no tenía nada que hacer. Entonces escuchó voces detrás del edificio de madera.

—¡Thomas basta! —gritó Brenda.

Tegan rodeó el edificio silenciosamente y vió a Thomas pegándole patadas a un trozo de madera. Parecía que se había vuelto loco, la furia brillaba en sus ojos. Detrás de él, Brenda estaba a punto de llorar.

Entonces, una mano tapó la boca de la chica y la llevó fuera de allí.

—Pinjaga cotilla.—dijo Minho—¿Qué hacias?

Ella se quitó la mano del chico de la boca y se dio la vuelta.

—Yo no quería espiarles.—se justificó.

—¿Y que hacías? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y con media sonrisilla en la cara.

Tegan sonrió. La habían pillado.

—Solo les observaba sin que se dieran cuenta. —convino ella.

—Claaaaro y eso no es espiar.

Tegan asintió.

—¿Qué le pasa a Thomas? —preguntó.

Minho hizo una mueca. Estaba sudado y el sol se reflejaba en su piel.

—Está enfadado.

—¿Por culpa de lo del robot?—preguntó Tegan.

Minho parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó un poco más serio.

Tegan se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me lo dijo Aris…—dijo mirando al suelo.

Minho se llevó las manos a las sienes.

—Está bien, está bien… ese carafuco va a tener unas palabras conmigo.

La chica sonrió al ver a Minho así, se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo jefe, no diré nada. Ni una palabra. —cerró sus labios como una cremallera y él casi sonríe. —Jefe esto no estáis bien.

Minho frunció el ceño y cruzó los labios ¿de que hablaba esa verducha?

—¿Cómo?

Tegan se separó de él y cerró los puños.

—Tu, Thomas, Brenda, Harriet, Aris… ¿entiendes por dónde voy?

El joven cada vez estaba más confuso, su cara era bastante graciosa.

—¿¡Que nos pasa!? —preguntó alarmado.

-—Sois bastante… raritos. Es mejor que os lo diga yo antes que otra persona. —se sonrojó ella.

Minho abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con raritos?- —casi gritaba.

—Quiero decir que sois un grupo de personas extrañas! Solo habláis entre vosotros mismos, no coméis junto a otras personas, tenéis cambios de humor bastante extraños, sois un poco amargados y muchas veces os quedáis mirando al infinito. Admítelo jefe, sois unos raritos.

El chico que estaba totalmente serio, empezó a reírse estrepitosamente.

—¿¡De que te ríes!? —preguntó Tegan, entre extrañada y mosqueada.

Minho detuvo su risa.

—Tienes razón verducha.

Tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar. Tegan se quedó allí parada.

—¡¿Y ya está?!—gritó.

—Sip. —contestó Minho, mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero no puedes dejarme aquí…!

Tras dos días, ya estaban listos para volver a correr. A Tegan le empezaba a causar fascinación el sentimiento de nervios en la barriga, al saber que iba a explorar. No podía estarse quieta en la habitación junto a Valentina.

Su amiga no había vuelto a hablar sobre el tema de Aris. Aunque había tenido ocasiones para hacerlo, porque el par de días que había pasado allí, los había pasado enteramente con él: practicando, hablando, comiendo y paseando. Habían ido al artesano y él le había entregado a Tegan su collar con el diente de cocodrilo.

Aris decía que le quedaba muy bien. Pero todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un final y el suyo era ese: Aris volvería a su pueblo y cuando Tegan volviera de la excursión no estaría.

Así que aquella noche no pudo aguantarlo más y salió a escondidas a la casa del chico. Tocó la ventana e instantes después se asomó el chico.

—¿Tegan? —preguntó con cara de sueño.

—Vístete rápido y sal fuera. —ordenó.

Un cuarto de hora después (tras sortear a varios guardianes) Aris y Tegan salieron del pueblo con rumbo al bosque. Allí subieron a una cascada que habían descubierto en una de sus excursiones y se sentaron.

—¿Qué crees que hay fuera? —le preguntó al chico.

Aris se quedó mirando el horizonte. Desde allí arriba se podían ver las luces de su pueblo.

—No lo sé, pero a partir de ahora será mi trabajo. —dijo mirando a la chica.

Tegan no sabía a lo que se refería y Aris sonrió tristemente.

—Voy a ser el administrador de los corredores del pueblo de la playa.

Tegan sonrió y le cogió de la mano.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Eso es fantástico! —gritó.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Los administradores no pueden tener una relación con otra persona que que sea de su mismo trabajo.—dijo él.

A la chica se le descompuso la cara.

—¿Y eso que significa? —preguntó descorazonada.

—Significa que dentro de poco no podré hacer esto..

Aris se acercó y la besó en los labios. Tegan no sabía como reaccionar, porque hacía años que no la besaban, pero pronto olvidó sus problemas y le devolvió el beso. Aris la cogió de la cabeza para acercarla más y puso su mano en la rodilla de la joven, por su parte, Tegan le agarró el hombro.

Un poco rato después, se reclinaron y Tegan acabó echada con Aris encima de el. Ella sabía que el ambiente se estaba caldeando, pero no podía (¿o no quería?) pararle. El chico empezó a sobarle los pechos y ella no hizo nada al respecto.

Era virgen y eso era algo que le disgustaba, no se sentía con plena libertad, como si siempre tuviera que ir con miedo. Por eso cuando metió la mano dentro de su pantalón, ella se escabulló.

Aris se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Lo siento Aris, yo…

Él se levantó y le cogió de los hombros.

—No importa. —dijo.

Tegan se volvió a acercar a él.

—No es que no quiera. Es que…

—No importa, en serio. Pero ya jamás podremos volver a hacer esto. —dijo cogiéndola entre sus brazos.

Tegan notaba como empezaba de nuevo a hiperventilar y estaba a punto de ceder.

—No… yo te conozco desde hace dos días… yo no puedo. Lo siento.

Avergonzada, se fue de aquella roca a su casa dispuesta a enterrarse en una pila de mantas y no volver a salir de allí jamás.

Al dia siguiente Brenda, Minho y Tegan habían pasado el rio y estaban en la llanura. Brenda no dejaba de jugar con un cuchillito.

—Hay que coger provisiones. —dijo Minho—Verducha, ve con Brenda a buscar frutos.

—Si jefe.—dijeron las dos chicas a la vez de forma retórica.

Minho frunció el ceño y se alejó de allí. Brenda y Tegan se rieron y empezaron a buscar algo de comida.

—Te vi ayer con Aris. —dijo Brenda—¿Lo habéis hecho?

Tegan no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—¿¡Que!? —preguntó sobresaltada.

—Ya sabes, que si os habéis acostado. —dijo más clara.

—No.—respondió Tegan, un poco avergonzada.

—Pero te gustaría ¿verdad? —dijo Brenda.

Tegan suspiró y asintió.

—¿Y porque no lo hicisteis?-preguntó de nuevo.

—Porque yo no quise, no quería hacerlo con alguien a quien acababa de conocer y…

—Pero él ahora se va a convertir en un administrador de corredores y no vais a tener ocasión de nuevo. Tenlo en cuenta.-dijo Brenda.

Siguieton buscando frutos, pero solo encontraron unas cuantas plantas que podían comer raíces de ellas. Cuando volvieron junto a Minho, él no estaba.

-—¿Dónde demonios se ha metido…?—estaba preguntando Brenda, cuando de repente alguien la cogió por detrás.

—¡Brenda! —gritó Tegan.

Pero al segundo también la cogieron y la amordazaron. Le taparon la boca y los ojos y las dos chicas no pararon de patalear, entonces la voz de una mujer dijo:

—Si no os estáis quietas mataremos a vuestro amiguito chinito. —dijo la mujer.

Entonces Tegan logró quitarse de la boca la mordaza.

—¡Es coreano! —gritó mientras intentaba quitarse las cuerdas.

Alguien se rió y después, notó como le pegaban un puñetazo en el vientre que la hizo gritar.

—Llevadlos al campamento.


	10. Los ultimos humanos de la Tierra

Tegan notó que la llevaban en un animal, pero que además olía a… excrementos. Notaba la espalda del animal como dura y cuesta arriba así que se trataba de un camello o un dromedario.

Rápidamente lo relacionó con el desierto. Entonces ¿iban al desierto? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Sus voces no les sonaban. Hablaban en distintos idiomas y de vez en cuando en idioma común, aunque pocas veces o solo órdenes.

Tras tres cuartos de hora las tiraron al suelo como si fueran sacos y les quitaron las vendas.

Una mujer negra, de unos 30 y pico años, empuñaba un arma y detrás de ella, un grupo de 5 persona. Todos parecían de distintos países.

—Cuales son vuestros nombres.—dijo la mujer en idioma común, apuntando a Brenda con la pistula.

—Mi nombre es Brenda y ella es Tegan.—respondió la chica—¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Un hombre blanco, con facciones eslavas, miraba a un lado a otro nervioso. Era muy alto y delgado y se comía las uñas.

—Aquí soy yo quien hace las putas preguntas ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la mujer.

Tegan miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde está nuestro compañero?-preguntó.

Entonces el hombre nervioso se acercó corriendo y se acercó a las chicas con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Ha dicho que ella es la que hace las preguntas! —gritó, le salían gallos en la voz—¿¡Es que no sabes escuchar!?

Uno de los hombres, con facciones amerindias se acercó al eslavo.

—Zlatan, cálmate. —dijo.

Se veía un hombre robusto, y tenía un tatuaje en la cara. Después se dirigió a la mujer de la pistola.

—Tal vez deberíamos llevarles con él. —le susurró en el oído.

Brenda y Tegan se miraron, ¿hablaban de Minho?

Finalmente la mujer asintió y les ordenó que se levantaran.

—Ahora iréis andando y como intentéis hacer algún jodido truquito con la puta esperanza de escapar, os dispararé en las rodillas, ¿lo captáis? ¿eh? —preguntó.

Ambas asintieron. Las ataron a los camellos y siguieron andando. Como bien Tegan habían pensado, la pequeña sabana había dejado paso a un desierto, no de arena, sino de una árida zona donde antes hubo agua.

Tegan no dejaba de preguntarse quienes eran aquellas personas ¿eran infectados? Desde luego Zlatan parecía un poco ido. Tegan le miró y vio que la miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó saliva, ¡no tendría que haber mirado!

Entonces el hombre se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

—Me gusta tu pelo, —dijo cogiéndolo—es muy bonito. —-lo olió—¿me da un poquito? Quiero tener un poco de ese pelo negro tan bonito. Muy bonito…

Tegan se apartó de él y sacando una valentía impropia de ella, le contestó:

—Aléjate de mí. No intentes tocarme o lo lamentarás.

Brenda miró a su compañera e intentó reprimir una sonrisa. Aquello había sido un buen farol.

Pero el hombre no desistió, le acercó un cuchillo a la mejilla y dijo.

—Obtendré mi trofeo cuando mi jefa lo diga—dijo acariciando su pelo.

A Tegan le dieron ganas de vomitar, aquel hombre estaba enfermo. El hombre del tatuaje en la cara, el amerindio, le dijo algo a la mujer de la pistola (presumiblemente la jefa) y segundo después, ella se dio la vuelta:

—Zlatan, ven aquí.—le llamó.

El loco se alejó de Tegan, aunque iba murmurando cosas. Brenda miró a Tegan y ambas respiraron tranquilas.

Una hora después, bajo el sol abrasador, llegaron a un pequeño campamento, de unas 50 personas. Había niños y familias. Ambas chicas se preguntaron si estaban allí antes que ellos o vinieron después. O más importantes: si tenían la enfermedad que casi extingue a la raza humana.

Le llevaron a una especie de tienda de campaña un poco más grande que las demás. Debía de ser su versión de Administración Central. Allí estaba Minho, aunque por lo que parecía, estaba bien atendido por una chica. Se parecía bastante a la mujer de las armas.

—¡Minho! —gritó Brenda.

—Que bien, también os han cogido a vosotras. Genial. —suspiró él.

La chica que estaba a su lado se apartó para dejar paso a las chicas nuevas. Entonces el hombre del tatuaje, habló.

—Vuestro compañero no nos ha contado nada. Espero que vosotras si colaboréis.—habló—Mi nombre es Makotey.

—No pienso hablar. Podéis ser de CRUEL y esto una estúpida prueba más. —se negó Brenda.

Tegan bajó la mirada.

—No vamos a hablar. —dijo Minho.

La rusa no estaba tan segura.

—Putos niños ¿os dais cuenta de que os estamos apuntando con un arma? —dijo la mujer.

La chica que atendía a Minho puso cara de preocupación y entreabrió los labios.

—Por mi como si quereis volarnos los sesos. No os ayudaremos con vuestras variables. —-dijo Brenda.

Pero Tegan no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. No sabía porque aquellos chicos odiaban tanto a CRUEL, pero ella no quería morir y además, no parecían ser peligrosos.

—Somos corredores. —dijo Tegan. No miró a sus compañeros, para no ver sus miradas de traición—Y estábamos explorando el terreno.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó Minho.

—¡Salvarnos la vida! ¡No parecen de CRUEL! ¡Tienen niños, Jefe! —se justificó Tegan.

—No hables como el verducho de Thomas. —respondió él.

Makotey reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Corredores? —preguntó la mujer del arma.

—Exploramos el terreno. Queremos saber dónde nos encontramos. —relató Tegan.

Makotey y la mujer del arma se miraron. Ella guardó su querida pistola.

-—Me llamo Kenya y esta es mi hija Namibia. Soy la jefa de mi grupo. Somos los últimos humanos de la Tierra.

Aquellas últimas palabras les helaron la sangre a los corredores. Minho fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con la garganta seca.

Makotey se tocó los ojos, como si le escocieran.

—Es una historia un poco larga de contar.

—No tenemos a muchos sitios a los que ir. —contestó Tegan.

Namibia sonrió y sacó su cuchillo.

—No os paséis de listos. —amenazó.

Brenda no podía aguantar más callada.

—¿¡Podemos dejar de discutir!? ¡Hablad de una vez! —gritó, al borde del llanto.

Makotey fue quien habló.

—Hubo rumores de que CRUEL se había desvanecido y que habían enviado a un grupo de inmunes a otro lugar. No especificaron donde. Poco a poco, los gobiernos fueron derrocados y el mundo se sumió en un caos. Muchos inmunes morían a causa del hambre y las guerras. —dijo tranquilamente.

—Entonces pasó algo que creíamos que no pasaría jamás: el virus mutó. Se adaptó. Empezó a infectarse entre los inmunes. Entonces os recordé. —dijo Kenya—Y supe que no era justo, ¿Por qué vosotros debíais vivir y nosotros morir como si fuéramos unos leprosos? Mucha gente estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y nos reunimos para encontraros. Muchos de nosotros os odiamos. Al final encontramos un trans plano, uno de los muchos diseminados por el mundo, y no llevó hasta aquí. Fue destruido para que no entrara ningún infectado.

Los tres rehenes se quedaron en silencio. Era mucha información.

—Por desgracia, muchos de nosotros ya estábamos infectados. —dijo Makotey—Así que le los echamos del poblado. Son unos locos que vagan por ahí. Estas tierras no son seguras. Debéis darnos las gracias porque nosotros os hayamos encontrado antes que ellos.

—¿¡Gracias!? ¿¡Las gracias!? —gritó Minho—¡Vosotros podéis estar infectados! ¡Nos habéis podido infectar a nosotros!

A Tegan se le pusieron los pelos de punta al recordar a los infectados del antiguo mundo. No quería acabar como ellos.

Namibia se acercó con tres vasitos con una sustancia azul y se agachó.

—Tomaros esto. Si estáis infectados será como acido para vosotros y os quemará la garganta, pero sino, no os pasará nada.

Los tres cogieron los vasos y tragaron el líquido azul. No les pasó nada. Todos en la tienda respiraron aliviados.

—Lo cierto es que llevamos espiándoos desde hace algún tiempo. —dijo Makotey—A vuestro pueblo. Lo sabemos todo de vosotros.

—Sois bastante aburridos. —dijo Kenya—Si no fuera por esta mocosa, no habría habido ningún cambio en vuestra patética existencia en cuatro años.

Se refería a Tegan cuando hablaba. La joven tragó saliva, no quería ser el centro de atención de aquella mujer.

—¿Qué vais a hacernos ahora? —preguntó Brenda.

Makotey y Kenya se miraron. La mujer parecía muy cabreada, aunque, llevaba cabreada desde que la conocieron.

—Vosotros solo cerrad el pico. Puede que vuestras insignificantes cabezas estén en peligro. —contestó Kenya.

Después de eso, los tres se fueron de la tienda, dejándoles solos, atados.

—No tendrías que haber hablado con ellos.—dijo Minho, claramente, a Tegan—Yo jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Tegan suspiró.

—Yo no soy tú.

Minho iba a contestar algo, pero alguien entró sigilosamente en la tienda. Namibia, la hija de Kenya, se arrodilló junto a MInho y le dijo algo en el oído. Brenda y Tegan se miraron confundidas. Y tal como había llegado, se fue.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Brenda, más sorprendida que preocupada.

Minho miró hacia otro lado conteniendo una sonrisa.

—No es nada. —respondió.

Tegan alzó la ceja.

—Pues cuando hemos entrado parecíais bastante ''amigables''—dijo apropósito—¿Verdad Brenda?

Su amiga asintió.

—¿Tenéis una cita?—preguntó.

Ambas rieron. De repente, Tegan recordó que Harriet amaba a Minho.

—Pues no me parece bien. Ella es la hija de nuestra enemiga.—comentó desinteresadamente.

Brenda y Minho la miraron extrañados.

—Si confraterniza con ella puede que le saque información. —dijo Brenda, riéndose.

—Ya bueno, pero… no me fio de Minho. Es un chico, puede que incluso ella acabe sacándole información a él. —comentó, intentando ser seria y ayudar a Harriet. Brenda no podía parar de reírse.—Yo no lo haría.

Entonces, fue Minho quien habló.

—Bueno, mi querida verducha, yo no soy tu.


	11. Romeo & Dora la Exploradora

**¡Hola a todos! Pues en este capitulo va a haber más acción y desenfreno. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Tras varias horas sentados sin hacer nada, el sol fue cayendo rápidamente y calor fue menguando. Pero seguían sin saber pistas sobre su destino.

—Si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta el otro lado de la tienda… hay un cristal roto.—dijo Brenda.

Entonces, llegó Namibia sigilosamente. Estaba más guapa que esa mañana, se habría esmerado mucho.

—¿Has traído un cuchillo? —- le preguntó Minho.

—Sí, hay que darse prisa. Mi madre no puede saberlo o te cortará las pelotas.—dijo ella mientras le desataba.

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotras? —preguntó Tegan.

Namibia habló con seguridad mientras terminaba de desatar a Minho del palo, pero manteniendo las cuerdas en sus manos.

—No hagáis ruido porque entonces vuestro amiguito puede de verdad perder los huevos y yo meterme en muchos problemas.—advirtió ella. Se preocupaba porque su madre no les descubriera

Minho se puso de pie, con una sonrisilla de bobo en la cara. Tegan entornó los ojos, ¿se podría ser más… más… estúpido?

—Adiós chicas.—dijo mientras disimuladamente cogía el cuchillo del pantalón de Namibia y se lo tiraba a sus amigas—Nos veremos luego.

Cuando pasó el suficiente tiempo, Tegan se movió y cogió el cuchillo por los pies, lo arrastró hasta las manos de su amiga y esta cortó las cuerdas de Tegan.

—Rápido, rápido.—metió prisa Brenda.

Salieron por detrás de la tienda y empezaron a buscar a Minho con la mirada. Entonces vieron un pequeño oasis a unos 50 metros. Se escondieron en un recodo.

—Bien, este es el plan.—dijo Brenda—Vamos a por Romeo después cogemos nuestra cosas y nos largamos.

Tegan iba a asentir cuando de repente, vio en una tienda abierta sus bolsas.

—Tengo otro plan, ve tú a por romeo y yo voy a por las mochilas. —dijo ella.

—¿Y que hacemos después?-preguntó Brenda.

—Nos encontraremos en el rio. —respondió Tegan con determinación.

Brenda asintió y corrió hacia el oasis mientras que la rusa intentaba que las 50 personas no la vieran. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Volvió a la tienda donde los habían atado y cogió el trozo de cristal que habían visto, luego volvió fuera y puso el vidrio al sol, enfocando una tienda. Minutos después, la tela había prendido y la tienda se convertía en una bola en llamas.

La gente comenzó a gritar y a reunirse alrededor del fuego intentando apagarlo, entonces Tegan aprovechó ese momento para correr a la tienda donde había visto sus cosas.

Casi se tira de cabeza al entrar y aliviadamente besó su diente de cocodrilo. Tal vez le trajera suerte.

—¡Pelo bonito!—dijo una terrible y aguda voz detrás de ella.

Zlatan cerró la puerta de la tienda con cremallera y sacó un gran cuchillo. Su nariz era aguileña, sus facciones pronunciadas y tenía su pelo rubio muy repeinado hacia atrás. Parecía un maníaco asesino.

Tegan tenía ganas de vomitar y cogió rápidamente un cuchillo de su mochila.

—¡Atrás! ¡Atrás o te juro que te rajaré el estómago!—gritó Tegan.

El hombre se rió siniestramente, como un duendecillo.

—Solo quiero algo de ese bonito pelo.—se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su mechón de pelo y se lo restregó por la cara, luego lo olió—Necesito más pelo. Aquí no hay tantos pelos bonitos como el tuyo.

Zletan intentó acercarse, pero Tegan no dejaba de menear el cuchillo.

—¡Apártate! ¡Estás enfermo!

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Si no te estás quieta, tendré que separar la cabeza de cuerpo y así obtener todo el pelo bonito que quisiera.

OoOoOOoOoOooOoO

Mientras, Brenda había llegado al pequeño oasis.

—¿¡Minho!? ¿¡Miiiiinhoooo!? —le gritaba.

Entonces salió de entre los arbustos solo con los calzoncillos puestos. Brenda se llevó las manos a la cabeza, escandalizada.

—¿¡Que haces!?

—Si claro, como si nunca hubieras visto a un hombre desnudo.—contestó Minho mientras se ponía la camiseta, los pantalones y zapatos. Entonces salió Namibia con la ropa y el pelo mal colocados.

—Minho espera.—dijo cogiéndole del rostro—¿Podremos volver a vernos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Es muy peligroso. Hasta que no acabe todo, será mejor que no nos pongamos en contacto.-dijo cogiéndola de la cara.

—Podría ir a visitarte.-dijo Namibia.

—Algún infectado podría matarte o mucho peor, infectarte. No puedes correr ese riesgo.

Namibia asintió y le acarició le pecho al chico para finalizar con un apasionado beso en los labios. Brenda estaba súper emocionada, se lo tenía que contar a Tegan.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tegan tragó saliva con dificultad. Aquello le resultaba muy familiar… como cuando su padre quería pegarla. Pero no dejó que eso la detuviera. Cogió lentamente la bolsa de Minho (la que más cosas llevaba) y se la puso en la espalda.

—Voy a salir, déjeme pasar. —ordenó.

Entonces el hombre, con un rápido movimiento, hizo que se cayera de espalda al suelo. Tegan estaba aterrorizada, y s epuso a gritar y patalear. Con sumo cuidado, el hombre la arrastró del pelo hasta el otro lado de la tienda.

—Voy a llevarme ese bonito pelo tuyo, sí señor, tu precioso pelo negro.—la levantó del suelo cogiéndola del pelo y la puso de pie—Pero primero debo cepillártelo, no querrás estar fea, ¿verdad?—Tegan intentó patearle, pero solo consiguió que él le tirara más—Nadie quiere a una chica fea.

Cogió un cepillo y empezó a cepillarle, o por lo menos lo intentó, porque Tegan no dejaba de moverse y gritar.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Zlatan frunció el ceño.

—¡No me has dejado otra salida!-dijo casi con pena.

La empujó tirándola al suelo y recogió del suelo su gran cuchillo de caza.

—¡Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer! —gritó mientras le ponía un pie en la cara para inmovilizarla, dejando expuesto su largo cuello—¡Ya jamás podre tener más pelo bonito como el tuyo!

Alzó el gran cuchillo, haciendo brillar la hoja como si fuera el sol. Tegan pensó en muchas cosas en ese momento, pero sobretodo en su madre. A lo mejor, en unos instantes estaría con ella. Pero entonces recordó algo que siempre le decía:

''Si el sol puede levantarse, tu también''

—Yo también. —susurró.

El cuchillo bajó rápidamente, pero Tegan movió la cabeza y no llegó a cortarle. O eso creía. De repente ya no estaba libre, ¿Qué ocurría? Se tocó la cabeza y lo comprobó: ¡le había cortado todo el pelo!

Iba a gritar, pero se dio cuenta de que Zlatan cogía todo su pelo y lo amontonaba para olerlo y aprovechó eso para salir por la puertecita. Con suerte, todo el mundo seguía intentando apagar el fuego.

Sentía la cabeza más ligera y se volvió a tocar el pelo mientras corría, ¡seguro que parecía un chico! ¡O peor! ¡Seguro que parecía Dora la Exploradora!

OoOoOoOoOo

Un rato después alcanzó a sus amigos. Cuando se giraron para verla se quedaron con la boca abierta y un segundo después, no pararon de desternillarse de risa. Tegan se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé qué le veis de gracioso. Zlatan casi me corta el pescuezo. —dijo bastante seria.

Sin parar de reírse, Brenda se acercó a ella.

—Lo siento, pero es que estás ridícula. —dijo riéndose.

Tegan empezó a correr hacia el rio, enfadada. Pero Minho la alcanzó.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, así eres más masculina que Thomas.—dijo riéndose.

Brenda hizo un mohín.

—¡Thomas es muy masculino! —se quejó—Yo la veo más como Dora la…

—…exploradora, si ¡ya lo he pillado! ¡Dejadlo ya! —dijo a punto de llorar.

Brenda dejó de reírse, pero seguía sonriendo. Un minuto después, Minho preguntó:

—¿Quién es Dora la Exploradora?

* * *

 **Minho no sabe quien es porque bueno, el no recuerda nada. jajajaj espero que os haya gustadso**


	12. Corazón de hielo

Días después, por fin estaban llegando al pueblo de las montañas. Los tres no dejaban de darle vueltas a lo que habían vivido que, cambiaba rotundamente todo su modo de vivir la vida.

Por lo pronto, ya no estaban solos y segundo, habían descubierto que había puertas para comunicarse con el mundo. Podrían saber dónde se encuentran, traer más generadores, medicina, mas inmunes… pero claro, estaba el problema del virus mutante. No sabían cómo se propagaba.

—Este asunto va a trastornar a Tom.—dijo Brenda, preocupada.

Minho asintió en silencio, aunque parecía menos preocupado que su compañera. Conocía a Tom desde hace mucho y habían pasado juntos mil cosas, tenía experiencia con ello.

—Hay infectados sueltos, —dijo Tegan, sorteando una roca—Pueden atacar el pueblo.

De repente, a Brenda se le encendió una bombillita en la cabeza.

—Tal vez ya lo han hecho—dijo—Pensadlo, aquel maestro que apareció muerto podría haberlo matado uno de ellos.

Minho y Tegan se miraron.

—¡La Doctora Shannon y varios médicos tocaron el cuerpo! —gritó Tegan.

Volvieron a correr ahora que tenían algo por lo que hacerlo. Corrieron rápidamente hasta que llegaron al pueblo mientras gritaban:

—¡Que nadie se mueva!

—¡Ni un movimiento! —ordenó Tegan.

Corrieron al hospital en busca de la Doctora y Minho entró con mucha fuerza. Ella estaba tratando una herida y se sobresaltó ante la avalancha de corredores.

—¡Doctora Shannon no se mueva!—gritó Minho.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces.

—Pero ¿Qué hablas niño? —preguntó extrañada.

Llegaron las dos corredoras que faltaban.

—Doctora cálmese… pero creemos que puede estar infectada. —respondió Tegan—Usted y todos los Doctores.

Habían puesto en una cámara de aislamiento a todos los doctores que tocaron el cuerpo, pero la Administradora Shannon estaba bastante cabreada.

—No hay hechos que corroboren vuestra teoría. —dijo la mujer, de brazos cruzados—Y no presentamos síntomas del Destello.

Pietro se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Llevaba con esa conversación desde que los encerraron.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos. Nuestros mejores científicos están trabajando en ello.—respondió.

—¡Todos los científicos están aquí encerrados! ¡Demonios Pietro! —gritó Shannon.

—Bastantes artesanos eran científicos en su anterior vida. Limpiaremos nuestro laboratorio y harán las pruebas pertinentes. Lo único malo, es que hay que examinar el cadáver, y no estoy seguro si a la familia le hará mucha gracia.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! —dijo la esposa del maestro asesinado—¡Mi esposo no será desenterrado!

Tegan intentó hacer entender a la mujer.

—Señora Assad, tenemos serias sospechas de que su esposo pudo ser asesinado por un infectado con el Destello, el virus ha mutado, como bien sabes y puede que estemos todo en peligro.—intentó hacerla entender.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No vamos a desenterrarle. Sería un insulto para su memoria.—dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Harriet había ido a ayudar y se acercó a la mujer.

—Abdel era un hombre progresista, estoy segura que hubiera estado de acuerdo con la exhumación.—dijo, intentando ayudar.

Pero la esposa no pudo soportarlo más y se puso a llorar.

—¡Vosotras sois muy jóvenes para entenderlo! —pronunció llorando—Mi esposo a muerto, mi alma gemela. Mi vida ha perdido el sentido sin él, ¿queréis sacar su cadáver de la tierra? Yo no podría aguantarlo, mi corazón dejaría de latir.

Aquella escena le recordó a Tegan, por extraño que pareciese, a la muerte de su madre. Su querida madre. Le hubiera gustado tener una madre en aquel momento, para poder abrazarla y que le diera palabras de apoyo. Pero no. Estaba sola, sin padres, ni nadie al que le importarse una mierda su situación.

Pero si el sol podía levantarse, aquella mujer también. Con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo pucheros se encaró a la señora Assad:

—Mire, no quiero faltarle al respeto y lo siento mucho por la muerte de su marido, pero está siendo egoísta—la mujer la miró con una cara entre desconcierto y enfado, seguramente, Harriet también—Mi madre murió hace cuatro años ¿lo pillas? ¡Cuatro años! ¡Murió en aquel apestoso laberinto! ¿Se queja por la tumba de su marido? ¡Yo ni siquiera pude enterrarla! —gritó mientras lloraba.

Harriet abrió la boca y se acercó a Tegan, cogiéndola del brazo.

—¡No tengo lugar donde llorarla! —gritó de nuevo—¡Y si no ayuda todos moriremos!

Se había deshecho en un mar de lágrimas, queriendo sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro y ahora ya no podía parar. Harriet la abraza e intentaba consolarla, pero no hacía efecto.

En algún momento, Tegan se deshizo del abrazo y salió de la casa. Fuera hacía frio y ya se había hecho de noche, probablemente todos estaban cenando. Entonces se encontró con la persona que menos quería encontrarse: su padre.

El hombre la vio llorando y casi corrió hacia ella.

—¡Tegan! ¿Qué haces sola? ¿Por qué estás llorando?—preguntó con voz de preocupación.

Ella se alejó de él, solo le provocaba asco.

—No… aléjate de mí. No me toques.

—Eh, vamos, cariño, soy yo, tu padre—dijo con los brazos abiertos para invitarla a abrazarle, la miraba a los ojos con amor—Te quiero mucho _lyubov._

La cogió y la abrazó. Pero Tegan no sentía ningún apego por él, cualquier atisbo de cariño que tenía por su padre ya se había encargado el de sacárselo a golpes. Se apartó de él y sacó su cuchillo.

—No quiero que te acerques a mi ¿de acuerdo? Yo no tengo ningún padre—pronunció con odio, sentía un vació en su corazón—Mi padre murió hace años, tu eres un extraño. Ojala hubieras muerto tú en vez de mama.

De repente, los ojos del hombre se endurecieron y se llenaron de ira homicida. Enseñó sus colmillos como si fuera un perro.

—¡Sucia puta, voy a matarte con mis manos! —gritó mientras se abalanzaba a por su hija y tirándola al suelo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro—dijo Thomas, apuntándole con un arma—Nicolai, apártate de ella ahora mismo.

El hombre miró al chico con la misma cara que había mirado a su hija, pero no se alejó de ella.

—No voy a repetirlo, o se aleja de ella o te disparo en la cabeza. —repitió Thomas.

Pero el hombre no se movía, así que Thomas apuntó a la cabeza del hombre y apretó los labios.

—¡Vamos, dispárale! —gritó Tegan.

Entonces el chico recordó la última vez que había empuñado un arma para matar a alguien. No podía dejar de sacar de su mente los ojos de Newt. Su amigo. Newt. Todas las noches soñaba con aquello, todas y cada una de ellas. No podía matar al padre de Tegan, no podía dispararle sin que se le viniese a la mente el rostro de Newt.

—¡Verducho haz algo!—exigió Minho, o esa era la voz que oía Thomas, ya no estaba seguro.

Pero como Tegan no podía seguir esperando, rápidamente le clavó el cuchillo en el pie y salió corriendo mientras su progenitor se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Brenda entonces se acercó al hombre y le apuntó con otra arma.

—Quédese quietecito o le dejo sin rodillas. —le amenazó.

oOoOoOoO

Llevaron a Tegan junto a Valentina, para que se calmara un poco. Ella estaba abrumada por tantas noticias nuevas, y se sentó junto a Tegan para escucharla. Ella le habló de todo lo que había pasado desde que se fueron, incluyendo su nuevo corte de pelo.

—Te queda bien, te hace más sexy—ambas rieron.

Ambas se abrazaron y se fueron a dormir pensando que el día siguiente sería un día mejor. Pero no fue así.

Antes de desayunar, les reunieron a todos en la plaza central. Al parecer había algo muy importante que decirles.

—Hemos concluido las pruebas y no hemos hallado nada que nos suponga pensar que tienen el Destello. No tienen síntomas—anunció Pietro, refiriéndose a los médicos—Seguro que ya estaréis al tanto de los rumores sobre otro pueblo a cientos de kilómetros de aquí y sufre una mutación de la enfermedad y enfermos vagando por ahí.—hizo una pausa dramática y miró al suelo—Debo de dar la mala noticia de que… es cierto—hubo un murmullo generalizado—Pero los administradores nos hemos reunido y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en una serie de normas para preservar la paz y seguridad de nuestro pueblo: no pasar de la línea a partir de la puesta de sol, no mantener ningún contacto con ningún pueblo del exterior, no mantener contacto con un extraño, no comer nada que no esté dentro de las lindes del pueblo y si veis a alguien con algún síntoma extraño, avisad al administrador más cercano—se aclaró la garganta—Si alguien incumple cualquiera de estas leyes, será desterrado de inmediato del pueblo sin posibilidad de retorno.

* * *

 **Quiero que entendais a Tegan, ella odia a su padre con toda su alma y eso ha echo que sea una persona muy fria.**


	13. Un regalo muy especial

Aquello sonó como un ultimátum, y algo en el interior de Tegan le decía que no estaba bien. Cogió a Valentina de la mano y se encaminó hacia Pietro, con Minho a su lado.

—Señor Pietro, estoy de acuerdo en las medidas de seguridad—empezó a decir ella, mientras el hombre empezaba a andar—Pero no con las sanciones. Es decir, venga, puede que alguien se retrase en algo y vuelva más tarde. Y ahora que se acerca el invierno, hay menos horas solares.

Pietro alzó la ceja y miró a la joven de reojo. Quien sabe en que estaría pensando. Miró a Valentina de refilón y luego volvió a mirar a Tegan.

—Hemos estado hablando durante muchas horas los administradores y yo y esas han sido las normas puestas. Cuando seas una administradora, entonces tendrás voto.

Dicho esto se largó de allí con Minho. Por la mirada del chico, ella supo que tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco hizo nada por remediar la situación. Tegan apretó los puños con rabia y se fue de allí gritando.

—¿¡Pero qué clase de gobierno es este!?—gritó.

Valentina la seguía.

—Creo que es una democracia. —respondió.

Tegan miró a su amiga.

—¡Pues es una auténtica mierda!—gritó de nuevo.

Valentina sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Vamos Tegan, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Solo intenta ser feliz y adaptarte a la situación. —susurró.

Algo se encendió dentro de la joven corredora. Miró a su amiga con determinación.

—No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Pensaré en algo. Adios, te veré esta noche.

Tras un beso de despedida en la mejilla, Tegan se fue corriendo al campo de entrenamiento. Valentina por su parte, sacó una libreta de uno de sus bolsillos y apuntó algo.

Pasaron los días y se notaba el ambiente más tenso. Tegan había previsto, al hacerse los días más cortos, había menos libertad en el pueblo. Salieron de nuevo ella, Minho y Brenda, pero desviaron su curso para no encontrarse con el otro pueblo. Pero la rusa sabía en su interior, que al administrador de los corredores le gustaría volver a encontrarse con Namibia, por ello, siempre paraban al encontrar un oasis.

Durante tres semanas fue así, ir y venir corriendo, sin nada nuevo. Los músculos se le iban fortaleciendo y notaba que cada vez se quedaba menos rezagada.

Pronto sería 21 de diciembre y ya sabía lo que eso significaría: irían a visitar al pueblo de la playa y allí estaría Aris.

oOoOoOoOoOoo

El sol brillaba. Aquella sería una buena mañana. A Brenda le encantaban aquellos días. Como siempre, Thomas estaba ya despierto cuando ella se levantó. Después de su ritual mañanero, Brenda fue hacia el hospital. Desde hacía unos días, le costaba correr más, y Shannon le dijo que sería por falta de hierro.

—¿Tomas todos los alimentos que te dije? —preguntó la Doctora.

—Sí. —-respondió Brenda.

—¿Descansaste? —preguntó la Doctora.

—Sí. Fue un coñazo. —rio la chica.

La Doctora sonrió y apuntó algo en su informe médico. Después de pensarlo un rato, achinó los ojos y miró a la joven:

—¿Podrías repetirme los síntomas?

Brenda suspiró.

—Si. Mareos y nauseas. Cansancio y poco más—le relató de nuevo, cansada de repetir lo mismo.

La Doctora se sentó a su lado. Eso fue un tanto extraño.

—Quiero que seas sincera conmigo ¿de acuerdo?—preguntó la Doctora—¿Hace cuánto que tuviste tu último periodo?

Brenda frunció el ceño y se levantó, un poco asustada.

—¿¡Que insinúa!? ¿¡Que estoy embarazada!?—preguntó casi en un grito.

La Doctora se levantó, confiada.

—Tenemos que descartarlo todo.—respondió con seriedad—¿Fue hace más de un mes?

Brenda se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¡Aquello no podía ser verdad!

—Si… no lo sé… no me acuerdo muy bien. —dijo nerviosa.

La Doctora fue hasta un estante y sacó una prueba de embarazo.

—Toma, estaba entre las cosas de CRUEL que encontrasteis. Supongo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

Brenda se la arrancó de las manos y fue al servicio. Mientras meaba, la doctora se puso a reflexionar. Era cierto que Brenda era joven, pero no tanto, tenía 23 años. Eran una pareja (porque el hijo sería de Thomas) y había un mundo nuevo que poblar. A lo mejor la chica no estaba preparada, pero a la mujer le dio pena que quisiese abortar. No se podían permitir esos lujos con tan pocas personas en la tierra.

Brenda salió del cuarto de baño llorando media hora después: había dado positivo. Como una niña pequeña, se abrazó a la Doctora.

—¡Doctora! ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? ¡No quiero este bebe! —lloró.

Shannon sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

—Habla con el padre. —le aconsejó—Es el joven Tom ¿cierto?

Brenda asintió y se sorbió los mocos.

—¿Quién sino? —preguntó mientras sonreía. Ambas se rieron—No sé cómo contárselo.

—Díselo esta noche.—Brenda iba a irse, cuando la Doctora la detuvo—Ah, y una cosa más: si vas a abortar, que sea ya. No esperes mucho tiempo porque sería más difícil.

oOoOoOooOoOO

Durante todo el día, Brenda no se movió mucho. Veía el ir y venir de las personas y se sorprendió mucho al ver que Tegan iba a la escuela, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Observó como Harriet hacÍa todo lo que podía por estar cerca de Minho. Quien no se diera cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de él, era ciego. Tal vez el corredor lo fuese.

Esperó a que fuera de noche para hablar con Tom a solas, siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Le encontró hablando con Frypan, al lado de las cocinas.

—¿Tom?—preguntó, con la voz casi en un susurró.

Él se dio la vuelta y la besó en los labios a modo de saludo.

—¿Te pasa algo, Brendy? —-preguntó, totalmente ajeno a que la había llamado por su mote en público.

Ella sonrió falsamente.

—No… nada… pero quería hablar contigo.

Tom la cogió de la mano y miró a Frypan, parecía muy contento.

—¡Siggy va a ser padre!—gritó. Siggy era el verdadero nombre de Frypan.

Brenda parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Qué? ¿Melanie..? —preguntó.

Él cocinero asintió con entusiasmo.

—No queríamos decirlo hasta que estuviéramos seguros.

La chica sonrió y abrazó a su amigo.

—¡Felicidades…!—dijo muy poco segura.

—Bueno, ¿y de que querías hablar? —preguntó Tom, mirándola fijamente.

Brenda se sintió un poco incomoda y fue alejándose poco a poco.

—De… nada… yo solo… bueno, la verdad es que… me tengo que ir ya sabes…

Y tras tartamudear un rato, se fuñe corriendo. Thomas y Siggy se miraron sin entender nada.

* * *

 **BUENO BUENO BUENO ¿que les parece?**


	14. Ipsilons y Thalassianos

Pasaron los días y la vida seguía desarrollándose con rapidez. Tegan había decidido ir a la escuela para hacer algo que nunca habría pensado: volver a estudiar.

No había muchos libros sobre política en el pueblo de las montañas, tan solo los que habían conseguido salvar. Uno de ellos era bastante interesante, y es el que Tegan no dejaba de leer.

—¿El príncipe?—preguntó Harriet mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Tegan sonrió.

—De Nicolas Maquiavelo—respondió—Es… interesante.

Harriet le dio un poco de comida dulce o lo más parecido que tenían allí.

—¿Por qué de repente te interesa la política? Es extraño.

Tegan sonrió e intentó cambiar de tema. No hablaría de eso hasta que estuviese preparada.

—¿Alguna novedad en la conquista de Minho? —preguntó.

Harriet suspiró y pestañeó.

—Nada… es más… parece que todo ha empeorado. Desde hace unas semanas, está un poco extraño…

Tegan se mordió la lengua. No podía decirle nada de Namibia, se sentiría muy mal. O a lo mejor quizás fuese lo mejor, que lo supiera. Pero no le contó lo que ocurrió.

—Tal vez deberías demostrarle que eres una chica—dijo Tegan—No una amiga cualquiera. Una mujer.

Harriet sonrió, esperanzada.

—¡Es una buena idea! ¡El mejor sitió será en el solsticio! ¡En la gran fiesta!—gritó—¡Tengo que elegir que ponerme! ¿tú tienes ropa? ¡Sino la tienes solo dímelo!

Y tras decir esto, se despidió, con la idea de la noche en mente.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pietro llevaba escuchando el parloteo de Tegan más de un cuarto de hora y no paraba de mirar el reloj. Trabajaba en más camas con los artesanos aquella mañana, buscando tranquilidad para su dolor de cabeza, pero la corredora no le dejaba.

—… y pienso que debería cambiarse de administrador cada cuatro años por medio de elecciones, ya sabe, como en el antiguo mundo. Tal vez deberíamos poner un buzón de sugerencias, o alguien que se encargue de ello. Thomas ¡sí! Tom puede encargarse de ese tema, también…

—¡Basta!—gritó el hombre, luego suspiró—Estoy muy atareado con todos los problemas que se vienen encima y tú quieres cambiar justo ahora de líder. Encantado propondré unas elecciones, pero no ahora. Y en cuanto a las cientos de sugerencias más que has dicho…

—¡Falta una!—Pietro alzó la ceja—¡Lo prometo! Mire, tenemos que cambiar el nombre a los pueblos.

El administrador se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien, habla.

—No quería que fuese de ninguna cultura en particular, soy muy meticulosa con eso, por ello he decidido que sean en griego antiguo. Era buena en griego en la escuela, ya sabe, latín, griego, inglés y quería estudiar de relaciones internacio…—Pietro carraspeó—¡Me estoy saliendo del tema! ¿Cierto? Resumiendo: Ipsilons y Thalassianos, ¿Qué le parece?  
—Que son raros.

—¡No, no, no!—respondió Tegan haciendo aspavientos con las manos, era muy gesticulosa—Nosotros seríamos los Ipsilos, el pueblo alto, de la montaña. Mientras que los del mar se traduce como Thalassianos. Y esta nueva tierra podría llamarse Pangea. Significa ''todas las tierras''.

El hombre se tocó la barbilla.

—El ultimo si me ha llamado la atención. Te informaré cuando lo haya meditado con los demás administradores.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por fin llegó al solsticio de invierno. No todas las personas marcharon al pueblo del mar, muchas se quedaron en la montaña. El camino duraba un día y llegaron cuando se estaba poniendo el sol.

Hacía mucho que Tegan no se bañaba en la playa y lo disfrutó con Brenda y Harriet. Valentina se había tenido que quedar con su padre y madre, cuidándolos, porque estaban resfriados y no podían hacerse cargo de sus hermanos pequeños.

En el mar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tegan se avergonzó de la blancura de su piel. Brenda era morena y Harriet era directamente negra, y se reían de ella en broma preguntándole si había estado tomando la sombra.

Ella les lanzaba agua y las intentaba ahogar. Después llegaron Aris, Minho y Tom. Brenda no pudo evitar decirlo:

—Mirad chicas, uno para cada una. —se rio.

Harriet y Tegan enrojecieron un poco porque, Brenda llevaba razón. Aris y Tom se metieron en el agua con ellas, pero Minho se quedó fuera.

—¿Por qué Minho no se mete en el agua?—le preguntó Tegan a Aris.

Ambos nadaban muy próximos y Tegan notó como el chico le miraba de arriba abajo. Sentía deseos de que él la cogiera en brazos en ese mismo momento y que…

—No sabe nadar—respondió.

Tegan parpadeó un par de veces.

—Pero ¡si le he visto metido en el agua! Pasamos un rio—le informó.

Aris se encogió de hombros.

—Haría lo que fuese por hacerse el macho. Le gusta que le admiren, aunque no lo quiera admitir, ser el líder.

Aris se acercó a la rusa y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué haces, Aris? —preguntó con nerviosismo, mirando a todas partes.

—No pasa nada, nadie está mirando—respondió mientras, disimuladamente le empezaba a tocar el trasero.

—Pero dijiste que ahora que eres un administrador, no podríamos tener nada—dijo muy seria.

—Lo he estado pensando mejor y como solo nos vemos de vez en cuando, no hace falta que nos vea nadie—dijo moviendo la mano hasta la cara interior de sus muslos—Será nuestro pequeño secreto—le susurró al oído, mientras sus manos llegaban a sus partes femeninas.

Tegan dio un respingo. Aquello era excitante y nunca había sentido una necesidad ni un ardor como aquel. Tras unos segundos se separó de Aris.

—¿Acaso mi bikini, te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —increpó.

Aris frunció el ceño.

—¡No! La verdad es que ya lo había pensado antes.

Tegan achinó los ojos. No se fiaba de Aris aunque estaba claro que quería lo mismo que él. No intentaba hacerse la dura, quería pensarse de verdad que estaba haciendo.

—¡Tegan! —gritó Harriet mientras llegaba nadando—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Pide por esa boquita—contestó ella.

—Minho no se mete en el agua y necesito que entre. Necesito flirtear con él en el agua.

Tegan sonrió y asintió. Con dificultad salió del agua y llegó hasta la orilla, donde Minho estaba sentado.

—Oye corredor de pacotilla ¿Qué haces que no te metes en el agua? —preguntó con los brazos en jarras.

Minho se tapó el sol con la mano.

—No me apetece. Prefiero tomar el sol algo que te vendría muy bien a ti—comentó sonriendo pícaramente.

Tegan le salpicó de arena.

—¡Serás pingajo! —gritó riéndose.

MInho se puso de pie, haciéndose el sorprendido.

—¿Qué ha sido de aquellos tiempos en los que me llamabas jefe? ¿Dónde está el respeto a tus superiores? —dijo avanzando hacia ella.

—No cambies de tema—respondió mientras deba marcha atrás por como Minho se acercaba. No se fiaba, seguro que iba a gastarle alguna broma—y metete en el agua con nosotros.

El agua le llegaba a los talones ya y se metía poco a poco para meter a Minho. Pero entonces, él dejó de mirarla para mirar algo detrás de ella.

—¡Cuidado, las rocas!—gritó.

Tegan se giró rápidamente y al no ver las rocas, supo lo que avecinaba. Minho la cogió y se la puso a la espalda como si fuera un saco.

—¡Suéltame Minho! ¡Ah, suéltame! —gritó mientras pataleaba.

Había que reconocer que el corredor tenía buenos músculos si podía cargar con ella. Escuchó las risas de sus compañeros a lo lejos, ¡se estaban riendo de ella!

—Te soltaría si me llamases jefe—dijo sonriente mientras echaba a caminar.

Tegan se cruzó de brazos como pudo.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Suéltame ya!

Le dio una patada en el abdomen que hizo que la soltara. Tegan rodó por la arena y se armó con un palo. Cuando Minho se puso de pie, se quedó a cuadros.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, verducha? —preguntó sonriente.

—Alejándome de ti, armada con este palo—respondió mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la orilla—Así que mucho cuidadito conmigo.

Minho enseguida se armó con otro palo.

—¡Un duelo! —gritó Tom mientras se acercaba nadando a la orilla.

Segundos después, Tegan atacó a Minho, pero él se apartó y le dio una estocada. Puede que no recordara su vida, pero al parecer esto se le daba bien.

—¡Sigue intentándolo! —se jactó.

Tegan volvió a intentarlo, y otra vez Minho la esquivó. Parecía que la estaba toreando.

—¡Casi me das!

La joven se paró en seco, con el pecho subiendo arriba y abajo por la respiración.

—Está bien tu ganas, dejemos esto en un empate—dijo cansada.

Minho tiró el palo al suelo y levantó la mano para estrechársela. Entonces Tegan sonrió y le dio una estocada a él.

—¡Serás tramposa…!

Pero no pudo contraatacar, ya que sonaron los timbres que indicaba que se acercaba la cena. El sol había ido cayendo poco a poco y ahora todo se presentaba como un atardecer bastante bonito.

* * *

 **Bueno, intenttaré subir otro capitulo mañana, porque estaré fuera 15 dias sin internet... pero retomaré la historia al volver. Espero que os esté gustando.**


	15. La celebración

Tras una breve ducha, Harriet le prestó a Tegan un vestido blanco y una flor para la cabeza. Muchas cosas pasarían aquella noche, no la olvidarían fácilmente.

La estructura del pueblo era bastante similar, lo único que tenían de mas, era un pequeño puertecito. Allí había mucha gente que no conocía, como una amiga de Harriet llamada Sonya.

La administradora central de aquel pueblo se llamaba Elsa y charlaba animadamente con Pietro. Cuando todos estaban reunidos para comer, ella se puso de pie para hablar.

—Hola a todos, espero que lo estéis pasando bien. Ahora seguirán una serie de espectáculos que han preparado los niños de la escuela, pero antes, quería daros noticias. Las normas que se han puesto en el pueblo de las montañas, serán validas aquí, entenderéis que debemos mantener la seguridad—dijo la mujer—Y también quería anunciar que hemos decidido ponernos un nombre: nosotros nos llamaremos Thalassianos y nuestros vecinos, Ipsilons. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, ahora después estaré encargada de responderla.

Todo el mundo aplaudió, pero la que más fuerte, fue Tegan, que miró a Pietro agradecida de ser escuchada. Brenda sin embargo, no estaba entusiasmada. Tenía que hablar con Tom y contarle lo de su embarazo esa noche, después de que sirvieran las copas y él estuviese un poco achispado.

Harriet también tenía sus propios problemas porque Minho no la miraba. La trataba como a todas las demás y eso le molestaba. Tal vez… después podría abalanzarse y darle un beso, porque, Minho no se negaría a un beso, ¿verdad?

Al parecer, Tegan era la única que esa noche no tenía preocupaciones en la cabeza. Aris se había puesto a su lado a propósito y mientras cenaban, intentaba meterle mano, pero ella siempre se la quitaba.

Cuando los niños empezaron a hacer sus teatros, la gente más joven empezó a desaparecer, buscando fiesta de verdad. Los nuevos Thalassianos habían preparado una zona para beber alcohol, y eso puso nerviosa a Tegan. Cuando vivía en Rusia, en el antiguo mundo, no hizo nada de esas cosas. Su madre apenas la dejaba salir de casa por miedo a que cogiera la enfermedad.

Pero aquello parecía un sitio agradable con gente con copas en las manos.

—Nuestros artesanos han estado trabajando en los vasos durante semanas—explicó Sonya.

Brenda bebía sorbos pequeños mientras mirada a todos lados, inquieta.

—¿Te pasa algo?—le preguntó Harriet.

—No, no es nada. Espero a que venga Tom, tengo que hablar con él—dijo a punto de llorar.

Harriet vio como su amiga estaba a punto de venirse abajo y la cogió del brazo.

—Ven conmigo y cuéntamelo todo—le ordenó mientras la llevaba detrás de unas casitas.

Dejaron a Sonya con Tegan, que no se conocían de nada y esa situación se volvía incomoda. Por suerte, llegó Aris para salvar la situación. Tegan se mordió los labios al verle, quería que la besara. Aunque sabía que no podían en público.

—¿Os lo pasáis bien? —preguntó Aris.

—Si... no se está mal. La cerveza casera está rica—comentó Sonya mientras daba otro sorbo.

Los ojos de Aris y Tegan se encontraron y ambos supieron que se deseaban mutuamente. De repente, la respiración de Tegan se hizo más fuerte ¡parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón!

—Ahora volvemos—.-dijo Aris, cogiendo del brazo a su conquista—Voy a enseñarle todo esto.

Sonya asintió, aunque no se lo creyó ni muerta. Allá iba otra de las conquista de Aris, pensó. Aunque no iba a ser ella quien lo delatara delante de la administradora central.

oOoOoOoOOoO

Aris la había llevado a la playa. Había muchas parejitas allí, así que tuvo cuidado y la llevó a una cala apartada.

—¿Y todo esto es para aprovecharte de mí? —preguntó Tegan, juguetona.

Aris sonrió y le besó la mano.

—No tanto como tú te puedes aprovecharte de mí.

Tegan se enrojeció. Aris se acercó a ella y empezó a darle besos en el cuello y Tegan sintió como si se derritiera. Poco a poco, fue inclinándola hacia abajo hasta que quedaron en posición horizontal. Entonces él comenzó a meterle mano debajo de su ropa interior y por primera vez, ella no apartó la mano.

—No vas a olvidarme tan fácilmente—dijo Aris mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Y Tegan, estaba segura que el joven, tenía razón.

oOoOoOOoOoOoO

Brenda buscó a Tom por toda la fiesta y se lo encontró hablando con Minho y más chicos que pertenecían al antiguo Grupo A. Le dio un par de toques en la espalda.

—¿Brendy? ¡Hola cariño! —gritó Thomas mientras le daba un beso.

Brenda frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás borracho, Thomas?

Tom negó con la cabeza.

—Que vaaaaaaa.

Brenda se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Cuando alguien del Grup se emborrachaba, ocurrían siempre desgracias. Todos sacaban su lado amargo y revelaban lo mal que se sentían por dentro y el trauma con el que cargaban.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —-preguntó, aunque más bien, le obligó a ir con ella.

Ambos quedaron apartados en un lado de la fiesta improvisada. A Brenda le temblaban las manos, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Casi lloraba.

—Ey, ey ey, Brenda ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Tom, con un poco de lucidez.

—Tom… ya sé que nunca hemos hablado de nuestro futuro juntos ni de boda ni de formalizar nuestra relación. Pero ha pasado algo muy importante—.-dijo mirándose los zapatos—Y es que… me he quedado embarazada.

Miró a Thomas y le vio con el semblante en blanco. Ni siquiera parpadeaba. Brenda se asuntó, al parecer todo el alcohol le había bajado de golpe. Thomas se sentó lentamente y tras parpadear por primera vez en un minuto empezó a hablar:

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con expresión de asombro.

Brenda se temió lo peor.

''Va a dejarme, va a dejarme, estoy segura de que va a dejarme'' no dejaba de repetirse a si misma.

—Si. He hablado con Shannon y …

Pero se detuvo a hablar cuando vió que Thomas lloraba, pero su rostro no era serio o de enfado, sino de alegría.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Brenda casi también se echó a llorar, pero no lo hizo, solo le agarró la mano a su novio.

—Entonces ¿no estás enfadado? —preguntó.

—¿¡Yo!? ¿Por qué debería enfadarme?

Brenda sonrió, pero no estaba tan ilusionada como Tom.

—Yo… no quiero tenerlo, pero sería una pena con los pocos que quedamos en el mundo, así que he pensado que podría darlo en adopción.

Thomas frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Nosotros… no estamos preparado para esto.

Tom miró al suelo. Por un momento le había ilusionado la idea de ser padre pero ahora que Brenda lo decía, la verdad es que era muy precipitado. Aunque si ella decidía tenerlo, él también.

—Lo que tú quieras Brendy, tienes razón. Decidas lo que decidas estaré a tu lado.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Volveré en unos dias ¡felices vacaciones! (para quien las tenga jajaja)**


	16. Lo que vino despues

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Sé que he estado fuera mucho tiempo pero: A) Estaba en la playa, sin wifi B) Cuando volví me detectaron faringitis y durante dias tuve fiebre altisima. Si hay alguien que lo siga leyendo seguro que lo comprende.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, casi todo el pueblo Thalassiano se había despertado con jaqueca. Tegan dormía plácidamente en la playa después de una noche memorable, porque, había sido espectacular. Puede que al principio no como ella esperaba, pero después todo había ido sobre ruedas.

Pero era hora de despertarse. Abrió los ojos y casi da un brinco al ver que Aris no se encontraba allí y que, unos niños la miraban desde la lejanía mientras jugaban a hacer castillos de arena.

Consciente de su desnudez, se puso su ropa de fiesta y se acercó a los niños que jugaban en la playa.

—Perdonad niños ¿había alguien a mi lado durmiendo? —preguntó desorientada.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—No había nadie.

—¿Y cuánto lleváis aquí?—preguntó.

—Desde las nueve de la mañana—dijo una niña.

Por la posición del sol, Tegan pensó que serían las 12 o las 2 de la tarde. Genial. Todo el día perdido y lo peor de todo ¡Su pueblo estaría a punto de partir!

Sin despedirse de los niños, empezó a correr por la playa y a adentrarse en el pueblo. Asustada, no vio a nadie de los suyos y empezó a preocuparse. Entonces se acercó a una chica que parecía ser de su edad, de ojos azules y negra. Era muy guapa.

—Perdona, soy del otro pueblo y me gustaría saber cuándo partieron—dijo con delicadeza.

Ella frunció el ceño y después abrió los ojos.

—¿Eres Tegan? —-preguntó.

—Eh… si—respondió extrañada.

—¡Menos mal! ¡Llevan toda la mañana buscándote! —dijo cogiéndola del brazo—¡Uno de ellos se ha quedado aquí para buscarte!

La muchacha corrió hasta una gran casa de la que salían voces del interior. Probablemente su administración central.

—¿Habéis buscado en los acantilados? —preguntó Minho.

—No hay nada allí—.-dijo la voz de una mujer.

De repente entraron las dos.

—¡La he encontrado! —gritó la joven.

Por una fracción de segundo, Minho iba a sonreír, pero de nuevo puso un semblante serio y Tegan supo que se avecinaban problemas.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el corredor.

—En la playa, me dormí allí—dijo mirando de reojo a Aris, que también estaba en la habitación.

Pero entonces vio algo que hizo que el corazón de diera un vuelco: la joven que la había ayudado, estaba abrazada a Aris y ambos se besaban. Casi no podía créelo, ¿Aris? ¿Él tenía novia? ¿Entonces?

Pero el chico ni siquiera la miraba, ni le hablaba, solo tenía ojos para la otra. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron empañándose de lágrimas y apretó las manos.

—Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo—dijo Minho mientras salía por la puerta.

Tegan no rechistó ni dijo nada, solo le siguió y cuando el administrador de los corredores empezó a correr, ella le seguía de cerca. Estaba llorando silenciosamente con el corazón como si fuera un agujero negro que tragaba todos sus sentimientos, menos el dolor. Minho debía saber que ella lloraba, pero no le hizo caso. Tegan se cabreó y se paró en seco.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó ella.

MInho se dio la vuelta con la ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque eres una irresponsable! —gritó.

Tegan se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Solo me he quedado dormida! ¡Hubiera encontrado el camino de vuelta yo sola!- —respondió.

—¡Por desgracia para mi, eres una corredora y mi trabajo es protegerte! —se quejó Minho—Me has decepcionado.

Tegan sabía que él tenía razón. Él había confiado y ahora ella se había pasado esa confianza por el forro. Aunque no creyese que despertarse tarde diese algo muy grave, si lo era para Minho.

—Lo… siento—reconoció al fin.

Minho no pareció contento.

-—Que lo sientas no va arreglarlo—respondió.

oOoOoOoO

Al llegar por al anochecer al pueblo de las montañas, Tegan estaba cansada tanto física como psicológicamente. Lo único que tenía ganas era de olvidar aquel festival de mierda. Valentina lo vio en la cara de su amiga y decidió preguntar.

—Aris tiene novia. O algo. Lo importante es que no soy la única. Jamás tuve que romper las reglas, si están es por un motivo—lloró—Si algún dia soy administradora, jamás romperé las normas.

Valentina le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué es lo que decía tu madre en estos casos?

Tegan sonrió.

—Que si el sol puede levantarse, yo también—respondió mientras sonreía tristemente—¿Alguna vez me enseñarás ese proyecto que tienes entre manos? Estoy muy intrigada y llevas muchos meses trabajando en ello.

Valentina se puso nerviosa.

—De ninguna manera ¡tendrás que esperar a verlo como todos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de una semana, Brenda y Thomas encontraron una nueva familia para su hijo. Brenda, como madre primeriza, estaba muy nerviosa por el parto y la otra mujer, también. Los meses pasaban rápidos y la fiesta del solsticio parecía cada vez más lejana, aunque Tegan aún seguía sintiéndose despechada. Muchas noches soñaba con Aris y siempre al final del sueño, le veía con la otra chica. Y como la odiaba. Aunque ''la otra'' no tenía la culpa, Tegan la castigaba con la mente.

Harriet persistía en sus intentos de hacerse ver ante Minho y él, parecía como si no viese nada.

El enfado de Minho fue disminuyendo con el tiempo y poco a poco las cosas fueron volviendo a la normalidad. Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad fue alterada a finales de invierno.

Con una panza de tres meses, Brenda se lavaba en un arroyo cercano. El agua corriente estaba fallando y ese era el nuevo lugar de baño. Justo cuando iba a enjuagarse la cabeza, escuchó un ruido, como de unas ramas crujir.

—¿Quién está ahí? Estoy ahora bañandome, tendrás que esperar tu turno—avisó, un poco inquieta.

Pero nadie respondía. Se sumergió en el agua y cuando emergió, vio a un hombre. Su primera reacción fue la de gritar, pero se fijó más en él y se heló la sangre. Nunca le había visto, ni siquiera en el pueblo del desierto. Por sus ropas y por su piel y la locura de sus ojos, era un infectado.

Lentamente se echó hacia atrás y el infectado empezó a reírse como un psicópata (que lo era)

—¡Oh, una mujer! ¡Y está embarazada! —dijo metiéndose en el agua, sin importarle si se mojaba o si no.

—Por favor, apártese de mi—dijo nerviosa.

Pero el hombre no le escuchó en absoluto sino que siguió andando.

—Pareces bastante incomoda. Tal vez si le sacara al niño, podría bañarse más tranquila.-dijo con la voz muy aguda.

Brenda cogió un palo que flotaba en el agua.

—Aléjese ahora mismo o le pincharé con esto en la cara.

El hombre se rió maniáticamente de nuevo.

—Yo antes era como tú, mujer embarazada, pero ahora estoy infectado—dijo mirándole la barriga—Así que… me gustaría darle algo al mundo antes de irme. Podrías darme a tu hijo.

—¡He dicho que se aleje! —le ordenó.

El hombre empezó a llorar.

-—¡Pero tú puedes tener todos los que quieras! ¡Yo no! ¡Dame tu bebe! —gritó el infectado abalanzándose sobre Brenda.

Ella se sumergió en el agua y empezó a nadar, hasta que no pudo más y emergió. El hombre nadaba hacía ella mientras gritaba como si estuviese poseído. Brenda salió del agua y cogió una camisa y unos pantalones y corrió por el bosque.

—¡Puedo olerteeee! —-gritó el hombre saliendo del agua.

Brenda no se detuvo ni un instante, sino que siguió corriendo. Asustada, se tropezó con algo del suelo y cayó de bruces. Empezó a sentir un dolor muy intenso en la barriga y la vista se le empezó a nublar y lo ultimó que vió fue la forma del hombre infectado, que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella.


	17. Batalla

—¡Vamos, cógela por las piernas! —gritó Thomas a uno de los hombres—¡Llevémosla al hospital!

Cruzaron el pueblo entero y llevaron a Brenda al hospital.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la doctora Shannon.

—Un infectado. No sé lo que ha hecho ¿Por qué sangra tanto?—preguntó Thomas con lágrimas en los ojos.

La Doctora miró más de cerca y frunció el ceño.

—Esta mujer ha roto aguas—dijo con voz seca.

—¡Pero si solo está de tres meses!

La doctora miró a Thomas con tristeza y luego a dos hombres más que había allí.

—Llevadle fuera. Que entre solo cuando yo lo diga.

Llevaron a Thomas fuera del hospital y le obligaron a quedarse fuera. El chico no paraba de gritar y de llamar la atención y un grupo de personas se congregó a su lado. De repente, llegó Pietro y le cogió de la oreja y se lo llevó lejos.

—¿Se puede saber que te ocurre, muchacho? —preguntó enfadado.

—Es Brenda. Se ha puesto de parto y un infectado le ha atacado. No me dejan entrar—dijo muy preocupado.

Sentía mucha inquietud por la vida de su novia y la del bebe y casi no podía soportarlo. Pietro cambió totalmente la expresión de su rostro y asintió.

—De acuerdo pero intenta no espantar a la gente, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó un poco más calmado.

Thomas asintió. Minho tardó en venir, ya que se encontraba fuera practicando con Tegan, pero en cuanto lo supo, corrió hacia su amigo. Le preguntó si estaba bien, que como estaba Brenda o si necesitaba algo. Era su mejor amigo y estaría a su lado para lo que necesitase.

Tegan llegó poco después, ni siquiera se había duchado. Tenía la cara manchada de arena y el sudor todavía corriéndole el cuerpo. Tras informarse, se sentó al lado de Thomas.

—Tranquilo Tom, ella es una chica fuerte y seguro que sale de esta—dijo intentando reconfortarle.

—Estoy muy preocupado por el niño. No creo que sobreviva—dijo Tom mientras empezaba a llorar.

Tegan jamás había visto al chico llorar y no sabía cómo sentirse. Él siempre había estado impasible y jamás había demostrado otra cosa sino valentía.

Entonces, salió la Doctora. Su uniforme medico estaba lleno de sangre, cosa que horrorizó a los tres, sobre todo a Tom. No parecía muy feliz.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Tom? —preguntó la mujer.

Thomas asintió y él y la doctora fueron a un lugar apartado. Minho tenía el rostro entre preocupado y ausente mientras que la corredora no dejaba de manosear su colmillo de cocodrilo. En un momento dado, Tom dejó a la Doctora y corrió dentro del hospital, mientras luchaba por no llorar.

Entonces, una lágrima se le escapó a Tegan. Miró a Minho y vió que él tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella quería hacer algo para remediar el dolor al administrador y solo se le ocurrió darle la mano y apretársela.

Minho no le devolvió el apretón pero tampoco quitó la mano. Era un chico muy raro. Esperaron a que Thomas saliera del hospital.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Minho.

Thomas suspiró.

—Ella está bien pero el feto ha muerto—dijo él.

Brenda también le confesó que por culpa del infectado, casi no habría posibilidades de que volvieran a tener hijos, pero eso Thomas no lo mencionó. No le pareció adecuado. La rusa abrazó a Thomas intentando consolarle.

Cuando se separó del abrazo, Minho le extendió el brazo.

—¿Todo bien?-le preguntó.

—Todo bien—respondió Thomas, sin mucho esfuerzo.

oOoOoOoo

—Bien, estamos aquí reunidos para abordar el tema del infectado que atacó a un miembro de nuestro pueblo ayer—dijo Pietro, en el ayuntamiento. Se había reunido con los demás administradores alrededor de la mesa—La Doctora, aquí presenta, me ha informado que su paciente puede tener el virus del destello por el contacto con su atacante—miró a la administradora de los médicos—¿Doctora?

La mujer se aclaró la garganta.

—El sujeto atacante intentó extraer el feto directamente del vientre de la madre—dijo en voz alta y un poco incomoda.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Jorge, el administrador de los guardianes.

La Doctora frunció el ceño.

—Directamente del útero.-dijo con la boca pastosa.

Keiko, la administradora de los recolectores frunció el ceño, intentando imaginar el dolor de aquella pobre chica.

—Puede estar infectada, es lo más probable.-continuó la Doctora.

—Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar—sentenció Dalanar, el administrador de los artesanos—la desterramos o la matamos, antes de que expanda el virus.

Minho dio un golpe en la mesa.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡También podría estar perfectamente sana!-gritó el joven.

—¿Quién de aquí va a correr los riesgos?-preguntó Dalanar en voz alta.

Todos agacharon la cabeza. Minho empezó a cabrearse y a apretar los puños.

—En el pueblo del desierto tenían una especie de líquido que averiguaba si estabas infectado. Podría llevarme a un par de corredores y…

—Ni hablar Minho, no podemos correr ese riesgo.-le vetó Pietro.

Minho se cruzó de brazos.

—Mire, la única manera de saber si estamos en peligro es ir hacia allí, yo me hago responsable e iré yo solo si hace falta—dijo muy seguro.

—Es una locura Minho. Además, estarán un poco cabreados por incendiar su campamento, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó el hombre, recordándoselo.

El corredor cerró la boca. El italiano tenía razón. Minho Salió de la reunión muy cabreado y fue directamente al bosque a desahogarse.

oOoOoOoO

Valentina había estado muy atenta a los últimos acontecimientos, pero sobretodo en su proyecto. El proyecto super mega ultra secreto que haría que haría la vida más fácil allí. Había ido a visitar a Brenda al hospital, aunque no eran amigas del alma, nunca venía mal preocuparse por los demás. Tenía que admitir que ahora Tegan no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, pero también su mejor amiga tenía cosas en las que pensar.

Por su parte, Tegan iba todos los días junto a Harriet a ver la mejoría de Brenda.

-Ojala me dieran el alta… estoy harta de estar echada.-se quejó en voz alta para que la oyeran.

-Los médicos han dicho que es muy peligroso aun, pero tranquila, pronto volverás a correr.

Aquella tarde era gris, que presagiaba a una gran tormenta. Habían metido en los establos a los animales y lo habían puesto todo a punto, pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que se avecinaba.

Minho hablaba con Fritanga cuando de repente, se empezaron a oir gritos. Los dos chicos corrieron y vieron una aterradora imagen:

Más de 50 individuos se aproximaban a su pueblo. Sus caras estaban demacradas y sus ropas hechas girajos, por lo que se podía deducir que eran infectados.

—¡Alarma! —gritó Fritanga mientras empezaba a correr.

Minho se movió rápidamente y buscó a Harriet. Entró en el hospital corriendo y con el corazón en la garganta.

—¡Harriet! Ha llegado un grupo de infectados, necesito que cojas a tu equipo y que se prepare para pelear.

Tegan corrió hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué hago yo? —preguntó con el estómago revuelto.

Minho estaba muy sobreexcitado y casi no se detenía a pensar.

—Busca a tu padre y avísale, que reúna también a los guardianes.-ordenó.

—¡Pero yo y mi padre…!

—¡Ahora mismo no hay tiempo para eso, Tegan!-gritó Minho.

Tegan frunció el ceño.

—Que valla cualquier otro.-respondió Tegan.

-—¡Te he dado una orden y si no puedes cumplirla, será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista y nunca jamás vuelvas a aparecer!-gritó-¿¡He sido claro!?

Tegan entreabrió la boca y asintió. Por una parte, su lado rebelde le decía que no se dejase dominar por ese joven engreído y que hiciera lo que ella creía oportuno, pero su lado racional le rebatía diciendo que el administrador tenía razón y que no era tiempo que discutir.

Salió corriendo y fue hasta su antigua casa, donde su padre dormía en un sillón. No quería ni acercarse a él, así que solo le gritó.

—¡Seño Vinogradov, levantese!-ordenó. El hombre pestañeó varias veces-Hay un ataque de infectados, así que ayude.

Y dicho esto volvió con los demás. No quería pensar en su padre, no ahora que iba aenfrentarse a unos sucios infectados.

Cuando volvió a la plaza principal, la mitad del pueblo había desaparecido, tal vez encerrados en sus casas o en la administración central, donde debería estar ella. Pero no se escondió, tenía que defender a su pueblo.

Se acercó a Thomas, que parecía asombrado de verla allí.

-¿¡Tegan!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?-preguntó mientras afilaba su cuchillo.

-Quiero ayudar.-respondió ella.

-No puedes, nunca has luchado contra estos seres.-asumió Thomas.

-Sí que lo he hecho. Mi antigua mejor amiga intentó matarme y tuve que dejarla inconsciente. Fue la última vez que la vi.-confesó con cierto eco en la voz.

Minho se acercó a ellos dos y le acercó a Tegan un gran cuchillo de caza, al parecer había escuchado la conversación.

-Si al menos mueres, que sea con honor.-espetó Minho, con voz segura.

Tegan se acercó a él, le puso la mano en el hombro y le miró directamente a los ojos. Le apoyaba.

-Si caigo me levantaré, puedes estar seguro.-dijo ella con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Él le correspondió la sonrisa y se armó con otro cuchillo.

-Pateémosle el culo a esos verduchos.


	18. Debil

Habían ideado un plan: atraerían a todos los infectados a un circulo y en ese momento, los rodearían con gasolina y después les prenderían fuego. Tenían que intentar tocarles lo menos posible para evitar el contagio.

Thomas y un chico del claro, se acercaron a las reservas, cogieron los bidones de gasolina y empezaron a hacer el circulo, uno lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar a los cincuenta infectados. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar y varios guardianes se acercaron para atacarles.

Un infectado se cabreó y ágilmente, saltó encima de uno de los guardianes y empezó a devorarle el cuello. Tegan tuvo la tentativa de huir, pero tenía que quedarse. Era su deber.

Con un grito de guerra, corrió hacia la gran manada de infectados con su cuchillo al viento y empezó a cortarlos.

Intentó no fijarse mucho porque le darían arcadas y siguió clavándoles estocadas. Los demás la siguieron y como si estuvieran en una guerra épica, empezaron a luchar. Momentos más tarde, todo el mundo luchaba y se defendía, con destreza y movimiento. Tegan pensó si Zlatan estaría entre los infectados, pero no vió por ninguna parte. Una mujer intentó atacarla con la boca abierta, para morderla, pero antes de que llegara a tocarla, Tegan la tiró al suelo con una patada y después hundió la espada en su pecho. La mujer seguía moviéndose, así que de nuevo, hundió la hoja afilada, provocando un hilillo de sangre.

Sabía que no debía tener compasión, se había criado para no tenerla, pero eso no incluía una niña pequeña. Más que una psicópata asesina, parecía un perrito perdido, intentando protegerse con bocados. Sacó la hoja afilada de la mujer y se acercó a la niña.

Hubiera sido muy fácil matarla, incluso por la espalda, así no se daría cuenta. Se acercó sigilosamente y levantó la afilada hoja… pero no pudo clavársela. Entonces, alguien lo hizo por ella. Se giró y vió a su padre, con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Cariño, eres muy débil todavía. No son personas, recuérdalo—le aconsejó mientras se marchaba.

Minho se enfrentaba con una lanza a un par de infectados que le acorralaban, que querían morderle y clavarle sus uñas. Intentaba pincharles lo más que podía, pero los infectados se movían muy agilemente para ser personas idas, con un pie en la tumba.

De repente, los dos perdieron la cabeza, literalmente, fueron decapitados por un hacha. Impresionado, Minho observó la cara satisfecha de Thomas. Se acercó a él y chocaron los cinco.

—Bien hecho verducho—dijo sonriente.

Rápidamente, acorralaron a los infectados en el circulo y empezaron a prender fuego a la gasolina. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tan rápido, que Tegan no tuvo tiempo para salir y quedó encerrada en el anillo de fuego con aquellos locos. Pero no dispuesta de aceptar su destino, cogió carrendilla y saltó fuera.

El dolo iba llegando poco a poco a las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido quemadas, por lo menos, no había sido infectada.

Llegó Tom rápidamente y la cogió en brazos ¿Por qué la cogería? Ella era suficientemente capaz de…

¡No podía moverse! ¿Por qué no podía? Alcanzó a verse los brazos y los vió muy quemados.

—¿Estpy bien? —-preguntó queriendo parecer valiente y segura.

Thomas la miró y sonrió.

—Solo un poco chamuscada. Voy a pillarte cama en el hospital, por suerte no ha habido muchos herido—dijo con un tono que quería parecer alegre, pero que escondía una gran tristeza.

La depositaron en una de las camas y uno de los médicos le dio un analgésico para el dolor. El hombre le cortó los pantalones y le administro un cataplasma muy frio en las heridas, que al parecer se encontraban en los muslos y brazos (las zonas que habían tenido el primer contacto con las llamas) y luego la dejó allí para que se durmiese. Tegan estaba muy preocupada, pues nunca había visto a tantos pacientes en el hospital.

¿Cuántos de ellos habían sido infectados? ¿Se propagaría la enfermedad?

De repente, con mucha urgencia, unos hombres se acercaron a la camilla de al lado con un chico al lado. Tegan se asomó y reconoció aquel brazo de inmediato, ¡Era Minho!

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta su camilla.

—¿¡Que ha ocurrido!?-preguntó.

Pero todos estaban muy liados como para contestarle. El chico se retorcía de dolor, tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo y Tegan creyó vislumbrar las marcas ponzoñosas de unos dientes.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, intentó hablar con él.

—¿Jefe? ¿¡Minho!? —gritó desesperada.

Uno de los médicos la apartó de allí.

—Señorita, vallase, intentamos salvarle—dijo mientras la devolvía a su cama.

—¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido?!-volvió a gritar.

Entonces, la pastilla empezó a hacer efecto y Morfeo acogió a Tegan entre sus brazos.


	19. Suero de la verdad

**Hola... ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, si alguien sigue ahí... que me lo diga jaja**

* * *

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, tenía la sensación de haber estado durmiendo más de doce horas seguidas, y por la luz que entraba por las ventanas, llevaba razón. Se incorporó lentamente y cuando por fin fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido, giró la cabeza hacia la cama de Minho. Y lo encontró con una rustica respiración asistida. Se levantó y se acercó.

—¿Minho?—intentó llamarle.

Pero él no respondía.

—Está sedado—dijo la Doctora Shannon acercándose con unos papeles—.Thomas y Brenda en cambio están despiertos. Tu amiga la rubia vino a visitarte temprano, pero se fue como hace media hora.

Tegan le cogió la mano a Minho, para infundirle fuerzas y después se encaminó a buscar a sus amigos. Los encontró a los dos sentados, Brenda casi recuperada del aborto y Thomas con una escayola. Ambos reían felices y se besaban.

—Por favor chicos, ¿queréis que vomite?—preguntó sonriendo.

—¡Hola verducha!—la saludó Brenda—Tommy me ha contado lo suicida que fuiste anoche.

Tegan se sentó a su lado.

—El pingajo de tu novio me salvó la vida—respondió mientras iba a unos estantes y cogía una pastilla para el dolor.

—¡Guau, ya veo que hablas como uno de nosotros!—se sorprendió Thomas.

Los tres rieron.

—Ya eres parte de nuestro grupo. Tanto como si quieres como si no. Tienes suerte—sentenció Brenda.

Estuvieron hablando una hora hasta que llegaron Harriet y Minho. El corredor estaba en una silla de ruedas hasta que se recuperara.

Thomas y Minho necesitaban su pastilla para el dolor y gentilmente, Tegan se la dio del mismo sitió que la cogió ella misma. Como no podían salir del hospital, jugaron a las cartas hasta que los tres hospitalizados por heridas, empezaron a sentirse un poco mareados. Harriet llamó a la Doctora, la pobre mujer estaba muy atareada.

—¿Habéis tomado algo?—preguntó distraída—Algún alimento o líquido.

—Solo el que hemos tragado junto a la pastilla—dijo Minho, bastante suelecito. Estaba pasando algo raro.

—¿Qué pastilla?—preguntó la Doctora.

Tegan señaló la estantería.

—Aquella, por supuesto—dijo con una sonrisa en la boca como si acabase de fumar un porro.

La Doctora se acercó a la estantería y empezó a reírse.

—Estos no son analgésicos… ¡son pastillas de la verdad!—se rio.

—¿¡Cómo!?—preguntó Brenda, alarmada. Esas pastillas las utilizaba CRUEL.

—No es nada, no tiene efectos secundarios, solo lo del nombre. Estaréis muy habladores así que tened cuidado—advirtió la Doctora—Y en serio, tengo que irme, hay más pacientes que atender.

Los tres se rieron, pero Harriet y Brenda no le veían la gracia.

—Tenía mucha prisa—dijo Thomas.

Minho asintió fuertemente.

—Ya la habéis oído, intentad no hablar mucho—aconsejó Harriet.

—¡Harriet relájate! Ahora podrás preguntarle a Minho todo lo que siempre quisiste saber—dijo Tegan.

Una parte de su cerebro era consciente de lo que pasaba, mientras que la otra solo quería juerga. Harriet se puso roja como un tomate y bajó la mirada.

—No quiero saber nada—dijo avergonzada.

—¡Harriet! Todos sabemos lo que quieres preguntarle a Minho, ¡pregúntaselo!—gritó Thomas.

Brenda se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No podía creerse el espectáculo. Minho se dio la vuelta y miró a Harriet directamente a los ojos, luego la cogió de la mano.

—Dime Harriet, ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Por qué soy tan guapo y atractivo?—dijo con voz ronroneante.

Tegan no podía parar de reír.

—¡Señor Modestia deberían llamarte!—gritó.

Minho la miró y le guiñó un ojo, luego volvió a mirar a Harriet.

—Dime… Harriet—dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Tegan soltaba una risita muy tonta ¡Qué bonito! ¡Qué bonito! Aunque a decir verdad, algo le decía que aquello estaba mal. No sabía si era por la situación de Tegan o lo de las pastillas en general.

—Yo… no… todo lo que… bueno…—tartamudeó Harriet—En realidad yo…

—Pensaba que eras más valienteeeee—canturreó Thomas desde su silla.

Brenda le puso la mano en los labios para que se callase. Aquella situación era una locura y deseó que todavía existieran las cámaras para poder grabar ese momento, aunque Harriet lo estuviera pasando mal.

—O se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo—sentenció Tegan—¡Rápido!

Antes de que fuese a desmayarse, Harriet salió corriendo de allí con las lágrimas saltadas. No podía creérselo, la habían traicionado.

—¡Has hecho que se fuera!—gritó Minho con voz de niño pequeño.

Tegan se puso a juguetear con su pelo.

—Debería haberme hecho caso y decírtelo. No es mi culpa—sonrió.

Brenda se levantó.

—¡¿Podéis comportaros como adultos que sois?!—gritó—¡Estoy avergonzada de vuestro comportamiento!

—Brendy no es culpa nuestra y lo sabes—dijo Thomas—.Espero que de verdad puedas perdonarles.

Brenda arqueó la ceja.

—¿Perdonarles?—preguntó—¿Y qué hay de ti?

Thomas sonrió pícaramente.

—Quiero suplicarte que me perdones en nuestra cama. A solas—dijo sugestivo mientras se acercaba a darle un apasionado beso.

Brenda se quedó noqueada y no pudo moverse. Guau.

—Si por favor, dejad vuestros jueguitos en la intimidad—se quejó Minho.

—Es justo lo que pensaba—convino Tegan, mientras seguía jugando con su pelo.

Thomas arqueó la ceja.

—Dejad vosotros vuestras charlitas, ¿eh? Porque Tegan, si supieras lo que el pingajo de Minho dijo de ti…

Tegan frunció el ceño y se puso en guardia.

—¿¡Que dijo de mí!?—preguntó alterada.

El corredor tampoco sabía muy bien a que se refería Thomas.

—Él no quería que fueses corredora. Fue Harriet la que le convenció. Si no hubiese sido por ella no estarías ahora mismo aquí—dijo sonriente.

Tegan se quedó pensativa unos segundos, hasta que miró de nuevo a Minho. Parecía a punto de llorar.

—¿No me querías?—preguntó ya con la voz cortada.

Brenda no pudo evitar reírse. Parecía una comedia. Se los recordaría durante el resto de su vida. Minho se cruzó de brazos y elevó la barbilla.

—Eras una verducha escuálida que no valía ni para ser un saco de entrenar—dijo sonriente y muy prepotente—.Pero tranquila, ya no eres así. Ahora estás mejor—Tegan no estaba muy segura de sí les gustaba sus palabras—.Y… ¡Thomas piensa que tienes un buen culo!

Tegan, Thomas y Brenda abrieron la boca.

—¿¡Cómo!?—preguntaron a la vez.

—¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!—se quejó Thomas.

—¡Pero si lo has pensado! ¡Te conozco pingajo!—dijo el corredor sin parar de reírse. Tegan enrojeció.

—¿Yo? ¡Eres tú el que lo piensa! ¡Te he visto mirándole el culo! ¡No te atrevas a negarlo!—le acusó Thomas, que parecía molesto.

Los dos se reían, pero Tegan estaba haciéndose una bolita en la silla. Brenda no tenía envidia, porque si fuese verdad, Thomas lo hubiese dicho, así que se limitó a reírse.

—¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mi culo? Gracias—se molestó Tegan, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de desinteresada.

Minho acercó su silla a la de Tegan y la cogió de los mofletes.

—Oh, no te enfades verducha—dijo moviéndoselos, después se acercó más a ella. Si hubiese querido, la hubiera besado y Tegan fue consciente de ello—.No hay quien te soporte cuando te enfadas.

Al principio se quedó un poco paralizada, pero luego se quitó las manos del corredor de encima.

—¡Dejadme los dos!—gritó colérica.

Brenda se levantó y cogió a Tegan del brazo, obligándola a levantarse. Tal vez sería mejor que se alejaran antes de que se desmadraran

—Hay una cosa que quiero decirte, Minho—dijo Thomas, sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa feliz, más bien, tenía un carácter triste, como de una persona rendida.

Minho se levantó.

—Soy todo oídos pingajo.

Thomas miró al suelo, al parecer, un poco más centrado. Brenda no tenía una buena sensación. Iba a pasar algo.

—Es sobre Newt—confesó Thomas—.Él me pidió una cosa cuando se enteró de que no era inmune.

Tegan estaba un poco perdida ¿Quién era Newt? A lo mejor ahora que ya era parte de su grupo de raritos, se lo decían.

—¿Quién es Newt?—preguntó.

Brenda se mordió el labio. Se estaba poniendo muy muy mal la cosa.

—Era mi amigo. Me mejor amigo—dijo Minho, más serio.

—Decidí no contártelo porque era un secreto, pero ahora ya no le veo sentido—sonrió Thomas, pero con los ojos llorosos—.Yo maté a Newt.

Los tres se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta al sonriente Thomas.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Minho.

—Dijo que antes que se volviera loco, le matase. Y eso hice. Le volé la cabeza—ahora sí que estaba llorando—.Aun tengo pesadillas con aquello.

Minho estaba de piedra, intentando procesar la información. Pero de un momento a otro, saltó encima de Thomas como si fuera un león sediento de sangre.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?—gritó mientras le cogía del cuello de la camisa—¿¡Cómo!? ¡Yo confiaba en ti, sucio perro traidor! ¡Tú le mataste!

El corredor le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara.

—¡¿Eh?!

Pero antes de que siguiera, unos guardianes, le cogieron y le inmovilizaron.

—¡Minho, Minho, calmate!—gritó Brenda intentando calmarle.

Pero el chico intentaba resistirse.

—¡Ese hijo de puta mató a Newt! ¡Si no fuese por este puto suero de la verdad se lo hubiese callado para siempre!—respondió intentando dar una patada a Thomas, en vano.

Tegan (con conocimientos para las ocasiones de conflicto, gracias a los libros) se puso al frente de la situación. Lo que no sabía era si con el suero aun en la sangre podría hacerlo.

—¡Llevadle fuera! ¡Ya!—gritó.

Los dos guardianes le hicieron caso y llevaron al corredor fuera del hospital.

—¿Estás bien, Thomas?—le preguntó.

—No. Estoy triste, arrepentido y avergonzado. Echo de menos a Newt—susurró mientras empezaba a llorar.

Tegan no sabía quién era Newt, pero al parecer, era un antiguo amigo infectado por el Destello. La chica se encaminó hacia fuera y allí retenía a Minho uno de los guardianes, el más fortachón. El otro parecía esperarla.

—Se resiste mucho ¿le inyectamos un sedante?—preguntó.

Entonces Tegan se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Nicolas, el chico por el que se había sentido atraída hace años. Ahora ni siquiera se acordaba de él.

—No, lleva ya droga en la sangre—comunicó Tegan, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir nada indeseado.

—¿Pues qué hacemos? Seguro que en la cárcel tendrá tiempo para calmarse—propuso Nicolas.

Aunque el guardián tuviese razón, extrañamente a Tegan le parecía mal la idea de encerrarle.

—No, no… soltadle—ordenó.

Los dos guardianes se miraron y entonces, el fuerte soltó al corredor. Rápidamente, Minho corrió de nuevo hacia la entrada del hospital, pero Tegan le interceptó.

—¡Minho, calmate!—gritó Tegan poniéndose en medio—¡Estás dando el espectáculo!

—¡Me da igual, voy a partirle la cara a ese carafuco!—gritó lleno de rabia.

Tegan suspiró y le cogió de la cara, obligándole a mirarla.

—Minho, no sé quién era Newt, pero debes calmarte y no dejar que te guíe la rabia. Odio a la gente violenta que pega por rabia—dijo sinceramente.

Minho recuperó un poco la cordura y recordó al padre de Tegan. No quería verse reflejado en él. Se dio completamente la vuelta y echó a correr, muy rápido. Tegan estuvo tentada en seguirle, pero no quería ser una pesada ni agobiarle.

Miró a los dos guardianes.

—Gracias—susurró.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon de allí. Tegan pensó en Nicolas, le seguía viendo guapo, pero ya no sentía la misma atracción. Él fue el único chico que estuvo a punto de llegar a gustarle, y eso era decir mucho.


	20. Mordido

Pasaron las horas y el administrador de los corredores no volvía. La noche estaba bien entrada y Harriet rezó porque no estuviese fuera, porque si no, le expulsarían del pueblo por incumplimiento de las normas. Y Minho jamás desobedecía una norma.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba al borde de devorarse todas las uñas, le vio regresar. Por suerte, estaba dentro del perímetro del pueblo. Sonriente, se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupada.

—Déjame Harriet—ordenó.

—Pero Minho has…

—¡Déjame te he dicho!—gritó él.

Harriet se quedó con la boca abierta y muy dolida. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando de repente, oyeron una lastimera voz proveniente del bosque. No fueron los únicos que la oyeron, porque un circulo de curiosos de agolparon en la linde del pueblo.

—¡Ayuda…!—gritó la voz.

Era de mujer, joven. Como las normas decían, estaba prohibido salir del pueblo del bosque, así que esperaron impacientes.

—¡Por favor, necesito ayuda!—gritó de nuevo.

Llegó Brenda en ese momento, alarmada por los gritos. Entonces, la vieron. Se trataba de una chica del pueblo del desierto… era Namibia. Brenda cogió a Minho del hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—No Minho, no lo hagas, podría estar infectada—espetó.

La chica se acercaba cada vez más y más y Minho quería salvarla. Entonces, vieron a dos infectados acercarse detrás de la chica.

—¡Cuidado Namibia!—gritó Minho.

Pero al ver que no le hacía caso, se preparó para salir corriendo en su ayuda.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Si sales del pueblo después de la puesta de sol, serás expulsado!—gritó Brenda.

Minho miró a su amiga, después al bosque y de nuevo a Brenda.

—Los siento—susurró.

En un segundo, empezó a correr por la oscuridad del bosque buscando a Namibia.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro!—gritó ella de nuevo.

—¿Nami?—preguntó Minho.

Ella tardó en responder.

—¿Minho?—preguntó—¡Estoy aquí!

Segundos después, la encontró tumbada en el suelo con una herida en la pierna.

—¡Gracias al cielo, Minho! Hay infectados por todas partes ¡tienes que ayudarme!

El chico la cogió y la ayudó a andar. No dejaban de escuchar risitas por todas partes, sin duda les estaban acechando.

Llegaron a la linde del bosque y vieron sobre la colina a todo el pueblo observándoles expectantes.

—Ya casi estamos—susurró Minho.

Pero entonces, Namibia se paró y le agarró.

—Atacaron nuestro pueblo hace dos semanas. Desde entonces os hemos estado buscando—dijo ella, aunque su voz, era bastante extraña.

Minho frunció el ceño.

—Aquí no tendrás nada que temer.

Namibia se acercó y le susurró al oído:

—No lo entiendes Minho, vais a morir.

Y con un rápido movimiento, alcanzó a morderle la mejilla.

—¡Aaaaaah!—gritó el chico de dolor.

De entre las sombras, aparecieron más infectados dispuestos a atacar de nuevo el pueblo, aunque esta vez, solo eran unos ocho. Sin tiempo para pensar, Minho desenvainó su cuchillo y se lo clavó a Nmibia en el ojo, matándola al instante.

Aprovechó la confusión para salir corriendo y llegar al pueblo. Toda la gente estaba revolucionada, pero no podían salir o sino también serían expulsados.

—Vamos vamos, vamos…—susurró Harriet.

Los infectados le perseguían, estaba a punto de atraparle cuando… ¡logró cruzar la línea!

Harriet corrió a abrazarle, pero Brenda la detuvo: no sabían si Namibia le había infectado.

Trasladaron a Minho al hospital, no sin antes aislar una zona específica. Todos los administradores se reunieron de nuevo en el ayuntamiento para decidir su destino. Brenda, como número dos, asumió el papel de Minho.

—Siento decirlo, pero las reglas son claras en este asunto: el chico debe de ser expulsado—dijo Keiko, la administradora de los recolectores.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Keiko, las reglas son iguales para todos—prosiguió Dalanar, el de los artesanos.

—Minho es un fantástico administrador y el mejor corredor que he visto en mi vida. Es un buen líder y un compañero excelente. No se merece esto—dijo Shannon.

—Las leyes son iguales para todos, Shannon—dijo Isidro, el de los maestros.

—No voy a dejar que expulséis a Minho—dijo Harriet, con los brazos cruzados—.Él es un héroe que se sacrificaría por cualquiera que se lo mereciera.

—Estoy de acuerdo—adjuntó Brenda.

—Y yo—dijo Fritanga.

Jorge fue quien habló ahora.

—Minho me cae bien, es un buen chico. Pero las reglas están para cumplirse, ¿y si fuera un guardián quien lo hiciese? ¿Le trataríamos de manera diferente por ser quién es? Al igual que la regla de las relaciones entre administrador y su grupo, esto no puede romperse. Yo voto en contra—dijo Jorge, cansado y triste.

Brenda le miró de reojo con furia. No podía creérselo.

—Solo faltas tú Pietro—dijo Keiko—.Decídete.

El italiano se sentó a meditar. Todo el peso de la ley cargaba sobre sus hombros y debía cumplirla. Le gustase o no.

—Voto en contra—dijo al final.

—¿¡Que!?—gritó Brenda.

—Son las normas—dijo Dalanar, satisfecho.

—Pues es un empate, ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Fritanga.

Y así comenzó una de las más largas sesiones que se recuerdan en el pueblo Ipsilon. Debatieron durante horas hasta que llegaron a una conclusión.


	21. Tatuaje

Valentina y Tegan habían pasado la noche juntas. La rusa no podía dormir, y se sentía mal por no haber estado junto a sus amigos en el segundo ataque. Al amanecer, decidió visitar a Minho al hospital. El chico también estaba despierto y en una burbuja de plástico.

—Hola jefe—saludó Tegan.

Pero él ni siquiera la miró.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?—preguntó un poco preocupada—¿Es por lo de Thomas?—habrían pasado como 10 horas desde aquello—Minho mírame.

Él giró la cabeza lentamente, pero no le respondió.

—Sé lo que es sentir que una persona a la que quieres le haga daño a otra—Minho miró a Tegan, pero siguió sin hablar. Ella se sentó en su cama, sentándose en la burbuja y aplastándola—.Mi padre no solo me pegaba a mí, sino también a mi madre. Se suponía que debía quererle pasara lo que pasara, pero ¿Cómo querer a una persona que solo te hace daño? ¿Cómo podía quererle si pegaba a mi madre?—hizo una pausa—Pero Thomas no es como mi padre. Él lo hizo por Newt. No puedes echarle la culpa.

—Sí que puedo—susurró Minho.

—No debes—le recriminó Tegan, con una ceja alzada.

Entonces la chica acercó su mano a la del corredor y se la cogió a través del plástico. Minho suspiró cansado y miró a Tegan muy serio, tal vez pensándose una respuesta o tan solo porque no estaba con ánimos de sonreír. Ella sin embargo si le sonrió, aunque tristemente. No era de las personas que compartía sus sentimientos y esperó con toda su alma que Minho no la traicionara contando sus penas a otra persona.

Entonces, entró Pietro al hospital junto a Brenda, Harriet y Jorge. Los cuatros iban muy serios, como si fuera una marcha fúnebre. Rápidamente, Tegan apartó su mano de la de Minho.

''¿Por qué la he quitado?'' se preguntó ''Ni que estuviese haciendo nada malo...''

—Supongo que sabes que incumpliste las normas ¿cierto?—preguntó Pietro.

—Lo sé—contestó el chico.

—Te saltaste las normas y sabes lo que eso significa—dijo Brenda.

—Pero hemos decidido que no vamos a expulsarte—comunicó Pietro—.Al final serás renegado de tu puesto de administrador con efecto inmediato. No se te permitirá volver a ser administrador y estaras en un periodo de prueba en el que evaluaremos si sirves en el pueblo o es mejor que te echemos.

oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Como bien dijo Pietro, Brenda asumió el puesto de Minho inmediatamente, sin ceremonias. Las dos solas fueron a explorar la región del desierto sin él, ya que estaba en cuarentena. Durante las misiones, Brenda no dejaba de hablar sobre ser madre. Al parecer, que le dijeran que era peligroso tener un hijo era lo que necesitaba para quererlo.

Bajaron por el rio que separaba la jungla de la sabana y encontraron una especie de lago, seguido por un altiplano. No siguieron más.

En sus misiones recorrieron toda la zona catalogando plantas, animales (luchando contra una especie de oso muy agresivo que le hizo otra cicatriz a Tegan), rocas y haciendo mapas del terreno. Sus misiones eran livianas, y así estuvieron hasta que una semana antes de terminar la cuarentena, llegó un visitante al pueblo.

Se quedó justo en la línea que separaba el pueblo, y parecía un hombre amable. Se trataba de Makotey, el brazo derecho de Kenya, la jefa del pueblo del desierto. Tegan le recordaba por su tatuaje en la cara.

—Quiero hablar con quien mande aquí—anunció seriamente.

De entre las personas, apareció Pietro.

—Yo soy el administrador central, ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó decidido.

—Mi nombre es Makotey y vengo del desierto. Tres de tu grupo me conocen—dijo buscándoles con la mirada.

—Así es—dijo Tegan—¿Qué haces aquí?

Makotey suspiró y después agachó la cabeza. Parecía apenado y cansado.

—Uno de los vuestros mató a la hija de Kenya— Pietro asintió—.Ahora ella busca venganza. Está preparando un ejército para mataros a todos en nombre de Namibia.

—Minho no pudo hacer nada ¡ella estaba infectada!—gritó Tegan.

Makotey negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba.

—Eso a ella no lo importa. Os quiere muertos—sentenció.

Pietro achinó los ojos y añadió:

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Según mis corredores, eras su brazo derecho, ¿has decidido traicionarla?

Makotey se cruzó de brazos.

—No estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Y muchos de ellos tampoco, pero no han dicho nada por miedo a las represalias—dijo con voz sincera—.Me he jugado la vida para venir y advertiros.

Brenda alzó una ceja.

—Yo creo que estás infectado y quieres contagiarnos—dijo Valentina.

Tegan miró asombrada a su amiga ¡Se estaba involucrando!

Makotey miró a Pietro.

—Tengo una fórmula para saber si una persona está infectada o no. Si me dejáis hablar con vuestro jefe médico, podré dársela y hacérmela.

Pietro buscó a Shannon con la mirada.

—Yo soy la jefe médico—dijo desconfiada. Se recogió el pelo con un moño y habló con Pietro directamente—.Necesito que hagas un perímetro de seguridad y que dejes a dos guardias conmigo. Aleja a todo el mundo ¿de acuerdo?

Pietro sonrió.

—De acuerdo mi capitana—dijo sonriendo.

Los guardias alejaron a todo el mundo y Shannon empezó con sus pruebas. Mientras, Brenda cogió a Tegan y Harriet de la mano y se las llevó a un lugar apartado.

—Chicas, tengo que contaros una cosa—dijo muy emocionada.

—¿¡Estás embarazada!?—preguntó Harriet.

Brenda abrió la boca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó.

—Te conozco señorita, demasiado bien—suspiró la cazadora.

—¿Por eso no dejabas de hablar de eso?—preguntó Tegan.

Brenda asintió repetidas veces.

—Oh chicas ¡estoy muy emocionada!—gritó.

Tegan no estaba segura de que a ella le hiciese mucha ilusión.

—La doctora dijo que era muy peligroso para ti después del incidente con el infectado—dijo la rusa.

—¡No importa!—gritó de alegría Brenda—Lo que significa una cosa para ti, Tegan. Dentro de un tiempo, vas a ser la nueva administradora de los corredores.

Tegan abrió los ojos, muchísimo.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No Brenda!—gritó horrorizada.

—Sí, claro que lo serás. No voy a correr con la barriga, así que te tocará a ti ser la administradora ahora—se rió Brenda—.Buena suerte con lo de dirigir a Minho, es un coñazo.

Harriet frunció el ceño. No le entusiasmaba la idea de que Tegan y Mino pasaran más tiempo a solas, porque últimamente, estaban un poco raros. Pero confiaba en Tegan y en su palabra.

Tras horas de pruebas, la doctora confirmó que Makotey no estaba infectado, después, le propuso ser su mano derecha, debido a sus cualidades médicas. Él aceptó encantado.

Durante la cena, Tegan no dejó de mirar el tatuaje del nuevo Ipsilón hasta que él, se giró y le habló.

—Te gusta mi tatuaje ¿eh?—preguntó sonriente.

Tegan se sorprendió.

—Si… no sé si pedírselo pero… ¿me haría uno a mí?—preguntó con voz de niña.

Makotey frunció el ceño.

—¿En la cara?—preguntó.

—¡No!—se rió Tegan—En el brazo. Quiero tatuarme una frase y después algún tatuaje más. No tengo miedo del dolor.

Makotey sonrió, era muy simpático.

—De acuerdo, te espero en el hospital en una hora.

Aunque no quisiera aparentarlo, Tegan se puso nerviosa y le pidió a Valentina que la acompañara. Estuvo a su lado todo el rato y cuando terminó la sesión, Tegan estaba bastante satisfecha con el resultado. En la cara posterior de su brazo estaba tatuada la frase: si el sol puede levantarse yo también.


	22. El rey guerrero

—¿Esa que fuca frase es?—preguntó Minho al ver el nuevo tatuajeñ

—Pues me la decía mi madre así que cuidado con lo que dices ex jefe—sonrió Tegan mientras corrían.

—¡Dejad de hablar! ¡A este ritmo no llegaremos al lago a tiempo!—se quejó Brenda. Ahora que era administradora, se sentía responsable de los suyos y los criticaba sin cesar.

—Brendy vengaaa, hace caloooor—se quejó Tegan, tomándole el pelo.

—Pues esto es solo el principio, verducha—dijo el corredor—.Verás en agosto. No avanzaremos casi nada, casi siempre clasificamos. Con altas temperaturas es peligroso correr.

—Eres muy sabio maestro—sonrió Tegan dándole un golpe, después saltó sobre una roca y siguió corriendo—.También he pensado hacerme unos tatuajes de henna en las manos y teñirme el pelo. De azul.

—¿¡Cómo!?—se escandalizaron sus dos compañeros.

Tegan asintió.

—Y cortármelo como dora la exploradora de nuevo. No me gusta tener el pelo largo, es muy incómodo para correr.

—Pero, pero… con el pelo corto pareces una…—dijo Minho.

—Cuidado con lo que vas a decir—le advirtió Brenda.

A kilometros de allí, Thomas ayudaba a Pietro con sus cosas cuando se fijó en Valentina. La chica corría de un lado para otro con mucha prisa y sin mirar a nadie. Movido por la curiosidad, Thomas siguió a la chica hasta un lugar apartado del bosque y allí la espió: estaba con unos aparatos metálicos, con cables y de los que saltaban chispas.

''¿Qué hace esta pingaja con tecnología? Y más importante ¿de dónde la ha sacado?''

Sin poder aguantarlo más, se descubrió y fue junto a ella.

—Valentina, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó inseguro.

La chica dio un respingo y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Thomas! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?—preguntó preocupada e intentando esconder la tecnología.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Dime Valentina ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó señalando con la barbilla el cacharro metálico.

Ella miró el instrumento, después al chico y de nuevo el invento. Después suspiró, dándose por vencida.

—Lo siento mucho Thomas… yo no quería pero…—suspiró—es un comunicador y radar. Lo llamo Comuradar.

Tom no entendía lo que sucedía, ¿un comunicador? Por lo que parecía, ella lo construía con los trozos de otras máquinas así que, no era de nadie.

—¿Lo estás construyendo tú?—preguntó el chico.

Valentina asintió mientras sonreía.

—Sí. Mi plan era que funcionase como walkie talkie y también como localizador, pero viendo que no funciona creo que solo es chatarra…

—Un momento ¿localizador de qué?—preguntó el chico, un poco extrañado.

—Localizador de trans—planos, por supuesto. Según los corredores, el pueblo del desierto dijo que había muchos escondidos por todas partes. Este aparato los encontrara y por fin podremos obtener más respuestas de donde estamos—dijo sonriente.

Thomas se sorprendió, aquella chica era muy inteligente.

—¿Y cómo has conseguido los materiales?—preguntó.

Valentina le dio una patada a una hoja y miró al suelo avergonzada.

—¿Recuerdas la araña robot que atacó a Tegan hace casi un año?—preguntó.

—¿Aquella que desapareció el día que asesinaron al maestro?—preguntó Thomas.

—Eeeeeeh, sí. Pues… yo lo robé—dijo con culpabilidad—¡Lo siento! ¡No quería entorpecer una investigación! Pero si os lo hubiera dicho ¿me habríais dejado diseccionar la araña robot? Sé que no. La araña utilizaba una frecuencia de subatomica que reaccionaba al encontrar un portal, por ello se me ocurrió la idea del radar. Además, gracias a su energía fotovoltaica lo he dividido en dos radares diferentes—dijo cogiendo otro aparatito y dándoselo a Thomas—,haciendo así posible la comunicación entre ellos—anunció sonriente—¿¡Lo entiendes!? ¡Como los walkie talkies!

Hacía tiempo que el chico no escuchaba tantos términos extraños juntos ¡mucho tiempo! Valentina era una chica muy lista. Demasiado lista. Parecía una mosquita muerta y resultaba que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Entonces, ¿Por qué su tapadera? ¿Qué más cosas ocultaría?

—¿Sabes lo que yo creo?—preguntó—Que eres una espía de CRUEL y que esos localizadores son para encontrar a tus jefes, ¿me equivoco?

Valentina frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, desconcertada.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Aquí está mi familia y mis amigos—dijo ella, con cara inocente.

Thomas achinó la vista.

—Sé que eres adoptada. Al llegar aquí y haceros a todos las pruebas de sangre, por mayor seguridad tus padres nos dijeron que no erais compatibles porque tú no eras su hija biológica. Tal vez quieras salir para encontrar a tus verdaderos padres—sentenció el chico.

Valentina sonrió felizmente.

—Te aseguro que no. Quiero a mis padres y tus suposiciones parecen sacadas de una novela.

Aun así, Thomas no se fiaba mucho de ella. Algo le decía que no era trigo limpio.

—¿Y porque nos ocultaste tu inteligencia?—preguntó.

Valentina sonrió tristemente.

—En este mundo no quería que se me viera como un bicho raro. Yo solo quería encajar.

No muy convencido, Thomas asintió y le ordenó a Valentina de que avisara a Pietro de sus experimentos, pero solo a él. Ella aceptó con mucho gusto.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Los corredores habían puesto un pequeño campamento en el lago nuevo que habían descubierto las chicas. Minho estaba de muy buen humor al salir de su cuarentena (gracia a Makotey y su fórmula mágica) y parecía radiante.

—¿Alguna vez te han hecho un truco de magia, Minho?—preguntó Tegan, sacando el póker de su mochila.

—En el laberinto no teníamos cartas—contestó él.

—Algún día tendrás que contarme que es el claro y muchos más enigmas sobre tu pasado—sonrió Tegan, barajando las cartas.

Brenda bufó.

—Pues espera sentada—dijo mientras empinaba el codo.

—No deberías beber alcohol si…—pero antes de que metiese la pata, Brenda le dio un pisotón—si quieres correr bien mañana—terminó con una sonrisilla.

Minho no pareció enterarse de nada y Tegan acababa de aprender que su embarazo era secreto, de momento. Colocó las cartas en cuatro filas de cuatro, formando un cuadrado.

—Elije una carta con la mente—le dijo al corredor.

—Mmmm, ya—respondió.

Tegan se remangó la sudadera.

—Ahora voy a contarte una historia, la historia del rey guerrero—dijo mientras barajaba las cartas y Brenda, interesada, se acercó a ella. Sonaba interesante, sobre todo al lado de la hoguera— Había una vez un Rey de una tribu muy lejana—dijo sacando el rey de la baraja y apartándolo— en las montañas del norte. El hombre era muy conflictivo, su alma estaba negra por los fantasmas del pasado y la venganza—terminó de colocar las cartas de manera similar a la del principio— Indica en que fila está tu carta.

Minho la señaló.

—Esta.

Tegan recogió las cartas y se puso a barajar de nuevo.

—Era temido y respetado por todos, pero él no se sentía feliz y lo único que hacía en la vida era luchar, para no tener que pensar. Ni recordar—entonces, sacó la reina de la baraja—Hasta que un día, entraron en guerra con una tribu vecina liderada por una reina guerrera. Ella era como él, con el corazón de hielo y un alma negra—volvió a colocar las cartas como al principio—Bien, señálame la fila donde está ahora.

Rápidamente, Minho la señaló. Brenda estaba muy metida en la historia.

—Solo cuando estaban fatigados de tanto luchar, después de ser los dos únicos guerreros en pie, se dieron cuenta de que eran igual de poderosos y en vez de seguir luchando, unieron sus fuerzas contra otros pueblos invasores—puso en el suelo cuatro cartas boca abajo—.Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, el rey alcanzó la paz consigo mismo y ambos se quedaron juntos. Dale la vuelta solo a tres cartas.

El chico le dio la vuelta a una de las cuatro cartas con sumo cuidado: era un rey. Después, al azar, le dio la vuelta a otra y ¡era la carta que había elegido!

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?—preguntó el chico.

—¡Aún falta por dar la vuelta a una carta más!—gritó Brenda.

Minho le dio la vuelta a otra carta y descubrió allí a la reina.

—Valla… es un buen truco. Aunque sé que esa historia ha sido solo para distraerme—dijo con superioridad.

—Pues a mí me ha gustado—sentenció Brenda.

—Hay varios finales, uno de ellos es que la reina muere en la batalla y por fin el rey encuentra la paz—dijo Tegan, recogiendo las cartas—.Pero todos son lo mismo: una forma para evitar que encuentres el truco.

* * *

 **Esa historia no está puesta ahí porque si, si alguien encuentra el subtexto de la historia, será muy afortunado, porque podrá conocer mejor la psicolgia de Minho y tal vez cual será el final de la historia.**


	23. Cambio de imagen

Cuando volvieron a Ipsilon, lo encontraron muy revolucionado. Al parecer, todos se hallaban muy excitados ante la nueva mente más prometedora del pueblo. En cuanto llegaron, escucharon hablar a unos cuantos chicos y chicas, entre ellos, Nicolas.

—A mí siempre me cayó bien—dijo una de las chicas.

—Yo en realidad la veía muy guapa. Tal vez debería pedirle una cita—dijo otro de los chicos.

Todos se rieron.

—Si claro ¡como si una chica como ella quisiera salir contigo!—dijo otra voz.

Curiosa, Tegan se acercó a ellos. Nunca había hablado con ninguno de ellos, excepto con algunos chicos para pelearse antes de ser una corredora.

—¿De quién habláis?—preguntó seria.

Todos en cuanto la vieron se pusieron más rectos. Tegan no se lo creía, ¿le tenían respeto? Nunca había impartido respeto, y al parecer, le gustaba esa sensación.

—Hablas como si no lo supieras,—dijo uno de los chicos—cuando eres la que más lo sabe.

Tegan se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó un poco más cabreada.

—De Valentina por supuesto—dijo una de las chicas—.Está casi a punto de terminar su experimento y pronto podremos ver donde estamos.

Tegan no tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando, pero tampoco quería quedar de tonta delante de ellos.

—Gracias—tras decir esto, se marchó.

Corrió hacia el ayuntamiento y allí encontró a su amiga con un equipo entero de mecánica.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Valentina la miró sorprendida y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Tegan!—gritó—Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte… ¡muchísimas!

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó cada vez menos segura, mirando el aparato.

—Es en lo que he estado trabajando tanto tiempo—cogió uno de los comunicadores—.Es una larga historia, ya te la contaré, lo único importante es que ¡casi tengo un radar de transplanos!

Tegan escuchó atentamente la historia de Valentina y sonrió mientras lo hacía, cuando en realidad, no se sentía así. Ella era su mejor amiga y la había engañado durante toda su amistad, ¿Cómo podría confiar ahora en ella? Además, viendo lo bien que se le daba mentir y hacerse la tonta, ¿Qué más secretos guardaría?

—Bueno, tengo que irme y… poner en orden… las cosas de corredores, ya sabes, las… cosas.

Y tras decir esto, Tegan se marchó de allí. Durante el resto de la tarde estuvo enfadada con Valentina y ella misma, ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué ahora todo el mundo parecía lamerle el culo? No odiaba a su amiga, pero si como la gente la trataba. Se fue con Makotey y le pidió un tatuaje de henna en las manos y después con una artesana y que le tiñese el pelo azul cielo. En tres horas parecía una chica totalmente nueva ¡quería sentirse nueva! Pero al parecer, poca gente se daba cuenta y los que lo hacían, la miraban mal.

Cuando fue a sentarse en la cena, lo intentó lo más lejos posible de Valentina, pero al parecer sus amigos la invitaron a sentarse.

—¡Aquí, Tegan!—gritó Valentina—¡Te he reservado un sitio!

Ella sonrió falsamente y se sentó de mal humor.

—Vaya, hablabas en serio cuando dijiste lo de los tatuajes y el pelo…—susurró Minho, con el ceño fruncido.

—Te queda bien, va con el color de tus ojos—sonrió Harriet.

—Bueno, cuéntanos Valentina ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de los portales?—preguntó Brenda, entusiasmada.

Por lo que vio Tegan, a Thomas tampoco le interesaba mucho Valentina y le agradeció aquello, ¡todo el mundo parecía enamorado de ella! Le pegó una patada a Thomas para que la mirara.

—¿A ti tampoco te apasiona?—preguntó ella.

Thomas sonrió irónicamente.

—Me huele a chamusquina—susurró.

—Bueno, a mi tanto no, pero… ya no confío en ella—respondió Tegan—.Todos parecen enamorados de ella.

El chico se rio.

—Es la novedad, tranquila. Pronto volverá todo a la normalidad—intentó animarla.

Después de aquello, Tegan se fue detrás del pueblo a pensar cuando de improvisto, se encontró con Nicolas y dos amigos más.

—Eh, Tegan, ¿Dónde vas?—preguntó mientras se llevaba… ¿¡un porro!? A la boca y le daba una calada.

La rusa se quedó un tanto estupefacta, pero no dijo nada.

—Solo quería alejarme, pero os dejo en paz—dijo mirando a la chica y al chico que estaban junto a él.

—¡Espera!—gritó ella. Se trataba de una chica asiática, con la que nunca había hablado—¿Quieres uno?

Tegan miró el porro, suspiró y se encogió de hombros, ¿Por qué no? El día había sido una mierda.

—De acuerdo—cogió el canuto pero se quedó parada un segundo.

—Nunca has fumado, ¿verdad?—preguntó Nicolas con una sonrisa.

Tegan negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera tabaco—admitió.

—Intenta hacerlo como yo—le mostró Nicolas, mientras tomaba una calada.

Tegan lo repitió y en cuanto entró el humo en sus pulmones, empezó a toser descontroladamente. Los tres se rieron.

—No está mal para tu primera calada, novata—dijo el otro chico.

—¿A qué viene ese color de pelo? Oí que el pelo te lo cortó un psicópata del pueblo del desierto, pero no era razón para dejártelo así siempre—dijo la asiática de repente.

—Me gusta el color azul—respondió Tegan secamente—.Y quería ponérmelo azul.

La chica se rio.

—Pareces lesbiana—comentó de nuevo.

Este comentario hizo que los tres se rieran y a Tegan le entró ganas de matarles a todos, uno por uno y con dolor.

—Que follen a los tres—dijo mientras se alejaba.

Se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo, ¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse, para empezar? Se sintió una estúpida. Se acordó de cuando ella era una don nadie y aquel grupo era bastante guay. Entonces alguien la cogió del brazo.

—Oye, siento mucho lo de Lily, solo está celosa de ti porque ella es una fracasada—dijo Nicolas.

Tegan le miró de arriba abajo. Su pelo revoltoso y su piel tersa.

—Pues tú te has reído—contestó con asco.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros.

—He fumado ¿Qué quieres que haga?—dijo sonriente.

La rusa asintió. Él estaba muy en forma.

—Pues déjame—dijo mientras se quitaba su brazo de encima y se marchaba.

Nico frunció el ceño y corrió tras ella.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te caigo bien?—preguntó confundido.

Tegan se cruzó de hombros y suspiró.

''Porque me gustabas y tú solo querías tirarte a mi amiga, además de que tú y tu panda de amigos gilipollas me ponéis enferma. Tal vez porque habéis estado cuatro años metiéndoos conmigo, ¿tal vez? Ahora no quieras hacerte el inocente.''

—Déjame—ordenó.

Nico la soltó, despreocupado.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

 **El titulo del capitulo, no lo puse solo por el nuevo look de Tegan, sino porque ahora todo el mundo ve a Valentina de otra manera. En cierto modo, comprendo que Tegan se sienta así de desplazada cuando todo su mundo está cambiando. De repente Valentina es un genio y todos quieren estar a su lado cuando hasta hacía poco, era una perdedora.**

 **Al parecer, este fic lo lee más gente de la que comenta, podeis poner reviews eh, no me quejaré jajaja**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, actualizaré más a menudo :***


	24. ¿Celosa? ¿yo? Nah

**Espero que os guste, yo me he divertido escribiendolo jajaja**

* * *

Esa noche fue temprano a dormir y ¡que sorpresa! Valentina no estaba en la habitación. Se quedó leyendo hasta tarde, entonces, escuchó unas voces en la puerta. Sigilosamente, se escurrió entre las sombras y se puso a escuchar. Era ¿¡Minho y Valentina!?

—Gracias por mostrarme el campo de tiro, jamás había estado allí—le agradeció.

—Cuando quieras te enseño a tirar—se ofreció él—,soy bastante bueno.

''No me lo puedo creer ¡La ha llevado al campo de tiro! ¡¿Qué él es bueno?! ¡Una mierda, eres malísimo puto corredor!'' maldijo Tegan en su mente ''Y encima ¿está flirteando con ella? ¡No! ¡No!'' pensó furiosa.

—Claro, mañana mismo si quieres, estoy bastante libre, hemos recolectado casi todo—contestó Valentina.

—Pues… hasta el desayuno—se despidió Minho.

—Adiós—respondió su amiga.

Tegan corrió hacia su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo y se hecho en la cama para aparentar quedarse dormida. Valentina entró en la habitación con sigilo.

—¿Tegan? ¿Estás despierta?—preguntó con una vocecita.

La rusa tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Duérmete—le ordenó.

—Pero ¡tengo muchas cosas que contarte! Me han llevado al campo de tiro y…

Tegan se levantó corriendo.

—Duérmete he dicho, ¿vale? Solo quiero dormir así que déjame—dicho esto, se acostó de espaldas para no verla.

Valentina tenía la cara de un poema.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?—pero Tegan no contestó y la rubia optó por no seguir presionando—Me gusta tu nuevo color de pelo… buenas noches.

oOoOoOO

Después de no poder pegar ojos durante toda la noche, Tegan se levantó al alba. No dejaba de pensar en lo enamorados que estaban todos de Valentina ¿es que no veían que parecían bobos?

''Ojala no fuese superdotada y se metiera sus inventos por el culo'' maldijo en pensamientos ''Un momento ¿estoy celosa? No puede ser, ¿le tengo envidia a mi mejor amiga?''

Se dirigió al ayuntamiento y allí encontró levantados a Thomas, Brenda, Pietro, Shannon y Makotey. Los dos últimos parecían muy animados y charlatanes entre sí.

—Buenos días—saludó Tegan, con mal carácter.

Brenda y Thomas se miraron.

—Parece que Tegan hoy se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo—anunció Thomas.

Pietro sonrió y se sentó en la silla.

—¿Quieres narrar tú lo que visteis en vuestra excursión?—le aconsejó el administrador central.

Tegan asintió y se puso a escribir con detalle todo lo que vieron, las plantas, animales, el rio, pero ni aun así podía alejar los celos. Sabía que aquello era un problema y que no era muy sano, así que llamó a Thomas a media mañana.

—Tom, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente. Siéntate a mi lado—le pidió, o más bien, ordenó.

Tenía que mejorar sus modales y no actuar como su fuera una jefa, pensó.

—Cuéntame—se rio Thomas.

Tegan suspiró.

—Tengo envidia de Valentina y no es bueno. Ella es mi amiga, no quiero desearle nada malo—suspiró.

Aquello sorprendió a Thomas.

—Pero ¿de qué tienes envidia?—preguntó.

—Pues… ¡no lo sé! De todo y de nada a la vez. Todo el mundo está que no caga con la jodida chica y desde que llegué ayer todos hacen como si yo fuese invisibl.—se quejó.

El joven sonrió.

—Entonces ¿el tatuaje y cambio de look es por eso? ¿Por llamar la atención?—preguntó.

—¡No! Es porque yo he querido… o al menos, no ha sido por esa razón, al menos conscientemente—se llevó las manos a la cabeza—.Soy una estúpida.

Thomas la abrazó.

—Pero eres nuestra estúpida—dijo con cariño—.Eres buena amiga ya que has buscado ayuda antes de que hiciese algo malo.

El corazoncito de hielo de la rusa se descongeló un poquito. Eran las primeras palabras amables en mucho tiempo.

—¿De verdad lo crees?—preguntó preocupada.

—No, eres una persona horrible y te odio—ironizó Thomas.

Tegan le dio un puñetazo amistoso y los dos se rieron.

—¿Seguro que no es por ningún chico?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

Tegan se sorprendió.

—¡No! ¿Crees que soy una cría?—gritó.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Los celos no tienen edad. Si veo que algún tío intenta pasarse con Brenda…—hizo un gesto con las manos de machacar cabezas.

Ella sonrió. Thomas era un chico inteligente, no del tipo de Valentina, sino uno que recapacitaba las cosas y las analizaba. En el otro mundo hubiera sido un buen psicólogo pero en este, era un gran amigo. Parecía un buen consejero.

—Gracias Tom—sonrió Tegan.

—De nada…—miró los archivos—¿has terminado?

Tegan suspiró y se alborotó el pelo ¡hacía mucha calor!

—No, aun me quedan los tipos de plantas—se lamentó.

Tom sonrió.

—Pídeselo a Pietro, seguro que te deja salir a despejarte un poco—aconsejó.

—Pero…

—Hazlo—dijo de nuevo.

Tegan se levantó y fue hasta el despacho del administrador central y entró con sigilo.

—Señor… me gustaría salir un poco para despejarme un rato y… poder recordar mejor los detalles. No es bueno estar encerrada tanto tiempo—dijo no muy convencida.

El italiano se pasó la mano por el pelo y alzó una ceja. Parecía muy comodo en su silla.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero tener esos informes antes de las tres ¿entendido?—preguntó.

Impresionada, Tegan asintió.

—Sí señor.

Se alejó de allí con la boca abierta. Tal vez sus prejuicios contra Pietro eran infundados… puede que fuese un buen hombre. Le había hecho caso con lo de los nombres…

''¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Él puso las leyes censitarias. No es de fiar.''

Tom la esperaba debajo de una arboleda y juntos se pusieron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, aunque, Tegan se dio cuenta que él tampoco era muy reticente a hablar sobre su pasado.

Entonces llegó Minho, parecía fresco a pesar del calor. Tegan le miró con cara de odio.

—Hey—saludó el corredor.

Tegan ni siquiera le respondió, sino que miró a otro lado. No soportaba tenerle cerca aquella mañana.

—¿Por qué pareces tan… saludable?—preguntó Tom.

—He estado con los recolectores hace un rato y me han dado algo de fruta—dijo sonriente mientras sacaba del bolsillo un tomate muy rojo.

—Cuando dices recolectores, te refieres a Valentina ¿verdad?—preguntó Tegan, mirándole con cara de odio contenido.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Minho.

—Eeeeh… sí, claro—respondió, un poco extrañado.

Tegan miró al cielo en señal de desesperación, pero no dijo nada más. Tom se quedó un tanto extrañado y le hizo una señal a Minho de que la dejara por ahora.

—Ya van a recoger la cosecha. Por fin, porque nos estábamos quedando sin suministros—dijo el corredor de nuevo.

—Creo que este año vamos a tener muy buenos cultivos—comentó Tom—¿Qué piensas Tegan? Tú sabes de esto.

Ella miró a MInho de nuevo, con furia.

—¿Por qué jamás has ido con los recolectores y justo vas hoy? ¿Eh?—preguntó—Oh claro, que torpe soy. Ahora hay algo que te interesa allí.

Minho y Thomas se miraron, ¿Qué le pasaba? Aunque Tom tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podía ser.

—¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Minho, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Ella se la quitó y se levantó.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué si estoy bien?—se rio muy falsamente—Por favor, ¡estoy perfectamente! ¿No lo ves? Estoy tan feliz que me voy a ir ahora a buscar un árbol en el que ahorcarme—dijo de forma irónica.

Y dicho esto, se alejó de ellos dos y se internó en el bosque. Minho miró a Thomas con cara de empanado, había ocurrido todo tan deprisa que no había tenido tiempo de recapacitarlo.

—¿Está enfadada conmigo?—preguntó.

Thomas sonrió, la verdad es que aquello le hacía gracia.

—Ve a hablar con ella si quieres saberlo—se encogió de hombros.

Al corredor le entró curiosidad y corrió tras la chica, pero sin que la viera. Iba pegando voces por el bosque pegándole patadas a todo lo que encontraba, como si estuviera loca. También le estaba empezando a hacer gracia a Minho. Entonces, llegó a la parte de arriba de la cascada y allí se puso a gritar. Con sigilo, Minho se dejó ver.

—No irás a saltar ¿verdad?—preguntó.

Tegan se sobresaltó al verle allí y se agachó para coger una piedra y tirársela, Minho la esquivó.

—De acuerdo ¿Qué clonc te ocurre?—preguntó.

Tegan se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—Oh ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? Estoy tan emocionada…—dijo sarcásticamente.

Minho frunció el ceño,

—¿Me lo vas a decir o vas a seguir actuando como la Reina del drama?—preguntó sonriente.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti eso? Por favor eres un falso—volvió a mirar a la cascada, dándole la espalda. No era muy buena escondiendo emociones, cuando las tenía—.Sé que realmente no te preocupas así que puedes marcharte ya. Jamás te he importado lo más mínimo. Jamás le he importado nada a nadie—dijo con la voz rota.

Entonces, empezó a escuchar la desternillante risa de Minho. Empezó a reírse con tantas ganas y fuerza que se tiró al suelo.

—¡Oficialmente eres la persona más teatrera y dramática que he conocido! ¡Y eso que conozco a Thomas!—se rió—Deberías hacer interpretación.

Tegan se volvió y con paso decidido empezó apegar a Minho en los brazos.

—¿Dramática yo? ¡Eso es mentira!—se arrodilló junto a él para pegarme mientras él se retorcía de risa en el suelo.

Entonces, paró y cogió a Tegan de los brazos con fuerza. La chica notó que el corredor tenía las manos muy calientes y firmes.

—¿Por qué haces como si fueses una adolescente mimada?—le preguntó más serio.

Tegan resopló, ¿Por qué no la soltaba ya? Estaba muy nerviosa así.

—Yo no actúo de ninguna manera. Ahora suéltame—ordenó de nuevo.

Pero Minho no se detuvo y la llevó hasta la cascada.

—¿¡No pensarás tirarme!? ¡¿Verdad?!

Pero no tuvo más tiempo para responder, porque el chico se precipitó al vacío y se tiró. Tegan empezó a nadar al estilo perrito hasta la orilla y Minho también, solo que tragaba agua por no dejar de reírse.

—¡Aagh!—escupió Tegan—¡Deja de reírte!


	25. Soy la nueva administradora

La chica entregó sus informes a las dos y estuvo toda la tarde haciendo ejercicio con Brenda y Harriet, para sacar su mal humor, al parecer las dos no tenían ganas de hablar de Valentina. Tegan pensó que era porque Harriet por ejemplo, tenía envidia de Valentina y Minho y Brenda porque tenía que decirle a Pietro que estaba embarazada y el puesto de administradora iba para Tegan.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, como no, Valentina se sentó al lado de ellos de nuevo y Tegan tuvo que apretar los dientes. Tom la animó que se calmara. Después se reunieron todos en un punto alejado, pero no sin pasar los límites del pueblo para relajarse.

—…también he pensado una nueva depuradora para nosotros y los Talassianos—terminó de explicar la rubia.

—Si necesitas algún material, dímelo e intentaremos encontrarlo—comentó Minho.

Entonces Brenda encontró el momento adecuado para decírselo a Minho.

—Eso lo deberá decir tu administrador, ¿no Minho?—sonrió.

El chico asintió.

—No te importará, ¿verdad?—preguntó.

Brenda y Thomas se miraron.

—Esa decisión no me corresponde a mí porque… dejo de ser una corredora por un tiempo—le dio la mano a Thomas.

Minho no entendía.

—¿Un tiempo?—preguntó atónito.

—Nueve meses—respondió Thomas.

El corredor se levantó. En circunstancias normales se hubiera alegrado, pero no lo que eso significaba.

—¿¡Significa que la pingaja será administradora!?—preguntó señalando a Tegan.

La chica se levantó y respondió.

—¡¿Por qué te pones así?! ¡Puedo ser tan buena administradora como cualquier otro!—gritó furiosa.

—¿Tu? ¡Pero si eres una malcriada!—gritó enfurecido—¿Cómo voy a ponerte mi vida en tus manos si ni siquiera piensas en alguien que no seas tu?

Tegan estaba a punto de llorar. Era cierto que se había comportado como una cría, con sus maneras y contestaciones, pero no sabía porque. Ella nunca era así, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Era todo por Valentina? Por alguna razón, los celos eran más fuertes con el corredor y hacían que se comportara de peor manera.

—Yo… ¡he leído muchos libros de liderazgo! ¡He ido a muchas misiones! ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo!—intentó escudarse.

Valentina se puso en pie para separarles.

—¡Calmaos!—gritó.

Thomas fue junto a su amigo.

—Sabes las normas. Si ella es una mala administradora siempre podemos sustituirla aunque si quieres saber mi opinión, no lo va a ser—dijo convencido.

Minho se sentó y Tegan hizo lo mismo, pero muy separados uno del otro. Entonces, para evitar tensión en el ambiente, Harriet sacó una baraja de cartas.

—¿A quién le apetece jugar?—preguntó.

—Las cartas son un juego estúpido—dijo el corredor.

Tegan sabía que ese insulto iba para ella.

—Pues no juegues si no quieres—contestó.

Minho no dijo nada, pero seguro que estaba pensando en algo. Harriet repartió las cartas para los demás y empezaron a jugar. Después de unas partidas, todos se olvidaron completamente de las discusiones y después siguieron charlando.

Entonces, Minho y Valentina empezaron a hablar muy juntitos. Los demás siguieron con sus charlas hasta que Tegan se fijó en que Minho le dio la mano a Valentina. Ese gestó cayó como un cubo de agua fría.

¿Enserio? ¿Minho y Valentina juntos? No podía creerlo, no quería créelo. Se disculpó entre sus amigos y se fuñe de allí corriendo con un sitio en mente. Casi de forma natural, llegó hasta donde estaba Nicolas fumando el otro día y lo encontró allí con dos amigos más.

—¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?—preguntó uno de ellos.

—Marchaos de aquí todos menos Nicolas—ordenó, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?—preguntó el otro.

Ella le sonrió.

—Soy una nueva administradora, así que si no quieres que os denuncia frente al consejo por consumir drogas, ¡iros de una puta vez—gritó.

Los dos chicos se fueron de allí con el rabo entre las piernas y Tegan escrutó a Nicolas de arriba abajo. Se acercó a él lentamente, le quitó el porro y le besó con pasión. Se estaba empezando a calentar. Al principio Nicolas se quedó sorprendido y la apartó un poco.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?—preguntó.

Pero Tegan no le respondió y le dio otro beso, esta vez, mucho más ardiente. Luego se quitó la camisa, el sujetador y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Vas a desnudarte o vas a esperar a que lo haga yo?—preguntó con exigencia.

Nicolás no tardó en desvestirse a sí mismo y a terminar de quitarle la ropa a ella. Se recostaron en la hierba y el chico empezó a darle besos en el cuello. Tegan emitió un gemido que hizo que Nicolás se calentara más, aunque, ella no dejaba de pensar en Minho y Valentina.

''No'' se dijo a si misma ''Tengo que parar. Ahora estoy a punto de hacerlo con Nicolás. Solo Nicolás. Has estado esperando años para esto así que concéntrate''

Y así lo hizo. Hacerlo en un sitio que les podía pillar alguien daba mucho morbo y eso les calentaba los dos más aún. Nicolás bajó su boca por los pechos de Tegan y después digamos que… dibujó el abecedario con la lengua.

Excitada por el momento, Tegan se olvidó de todas su preocupaciones y se dejó llevar por esa noche sin luna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una hora después, la rusa estaba recostada sobre Nicolás y ambos descansaban.

—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?—preguntó el chico, extrañado.

—¿Te estás quejando?—respondió Tegan.

—No, pero me gustaría saber el motivo—dijo él.

Ella se acurrucó, empezaba a hacer frío.

—Eso no tiene importancia—respondió, evadiendo la pregunta.

—¿Solo querías sexo? ¿O es que te gusto yo?—pregunto—No me digas que ha sido por despecho.

Ella bufó y se empezó a vestir, pero Nicolás la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hasta sí, para hablarle en el oído.

—Si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas. Pero ha estado fantástico—dijo seductoramente.

Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para darle otro beso.

—Espero que esto quede entre nosotros—le dijo.

Nicolás asintió.

—Te lo prometo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kenya no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro. Había perdido a la mitad de su gente y entre ellos, su apreciada hija y su mano derecha. Ese traidor de Makotey había preferido irse. Su puesto ahora lo ocupaba Zlatan, que la animaba siempre en todo.

—Dentro de tres días atacaremos—dijo Kenya—.Y arrasaremos con ese pueblo de una vez por todas, con sus fuentes eléctricas y medicamentos.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Pietro hizo sentarse a la que era su nueva administradora. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tegan se sintió intimidada por el italiano, que la escrudiñaba con la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Debo advertirte de que a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia que tú seas administradora—dijo el hombre—.Pero es la ley y debe cumplirse.

Tegan sonrió.

—Le aseguro que lo haré lo mejor que sé—dijo segura.

El hombre se inclinó hacia delante.

—Eso no basta. Tienes que dar lo mejor de ti e incluso más, todo tu grupo depende de ti y confía en ti. Tendrás que dejar de pensar en ti y pensar para los demás—dijo bastante serio—.No hace falta que te recuerde las responsabilidades de los administradores, ¿verdad?—preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Tegan negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—He leído mucho el manual. Sé de qué va el tema—dijo convencida.

Pietro suspiró.

—No hace falta que te recuerde la ley de relaciones, ¿verdad?—preguntó el hombre.

La chica pensó rápidamente en Aris. Desde aquello, la norma esa era la más importante para ella y jamás iba a romperla. Jamás. Le había calado demasiado hondo. Así que nunca podría tener una relación con Minho. No es que quisiera, pero siempre había una posibilidad.

—No, señor—respondió.

oOoOoOoOoO

Despues de media hora más, Pietro le indicó que ahora que era administradora debía hacer la ruta que iban a seguir, teniendo en cuenta el terreno y las partes peligrosas.

Se unió con Harriet para comer, y ella no dejaba de hablar.

—…por lo visto ella gritaba mucho y despertó al pequeño. No vio quienes eran, pero según ella, parecían animales—explicó.

Al parecer Valentina estaba boquiabierta.

—¿Qué cotilleas ahora?—preguntó Tegan, con el cuenco en la mano.

—Ayer por la noche, él bebe de Firtanga se puso a llorar y su madre fue a ver qué pasaba. Entonces miró por la ventana y a unos 20 metros, en la linde del pueblo, había una pareja haciéndolo en la hierba.

Tegan escupió todo lo que había comido y empezó a atragantarse.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó Valentina mientras le hacía la maniobra Heimlich.

La rusa se recompuso, por lo menos del ataque. Estaba rojo como un tomate.

—Pero no los reconocieron… ¿verdad?—preguntó temerosa.

Harriet negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero me gustaría saber quiénes eran porque ¡menudos gritos pegaba la mujer!—se rio.

Valentina y Harriet se rieron, pero Tegan estaba súper avergonzada.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues espero que a alguien le haya aclarado lo que siente realmente esta muchacha, aunque no se aclara ni ella. Su actitud de victima por la vida va a acabarse ya, puesto que va a pasar algo que les va a afectar a todos para siempre, la recta final de la historia, lo que desencadena todo. Habrá muchas muertes.**


	26. La primera misión y la primera desgracia

Despues de un pequeño accidente con la navaja mientras la guardaba en la mochila, Tegan tuvo que ir a la enfermería de nuevo. Parecía que se pasaba allí la mitad del tiempo. Creía que Shannon la atendería, pero al parecer estaba descansando y fuñe su segundo quien la curo, Makotey.

—Eres una chica fuerte, Tegan—dijo el hombre mientras le curaba la herida—Pero también imprudente.

—Créame, soy muy prudente. Pero no podía dejar que muriera alguien a mi cargo y menos Minho, su fantasma volvería para burlarse de mi—suspiró.

Aquello hizo reír al hombre.

—Puedo hacerte un atrapasueños, mi abuelo me enseñó a hacerlo—dijo mientras se esterilizaba las manos—Tumbate de costado.

Ella le hizo caso, pero se mordió el labio inferior. No le gustaba que le cosieran.

—No gracias, para eso están los artesanos—dijo apretando los dientes.

Makotay dio la primera punzada.

—Sería un atrapasueños de un verdadero indio, ¿vas a rechazar mi oferta?—preguntó divertido.

Tegan sonrió. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a que cada persona solo hiciera las funciones que les correspondía.

—Si quiere hacerlo lo aceptaré encantada—dijo con dolor.

Entonces llegó la Doctora bostezando.

—Hola Makotey—dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, con la otra sostenía una taza de café humeante—Parece que nuestra nueva adminstradora se ha metido en problemas.

Makotay sonrió, sin dejar de mirar su trabajo.

—Una simple herida, por lo que veo ha tenido peores—dijo arqueando las cejas.

—Oh créeme, se pasa la mitad del día aquí—se rio la Doctora mientras bebía otro sorbo.

Tegan carraspeó ¡Seguía allí! ¿Qué hacían conversando? Se sentía un poco apartada.

Pero no le hicieron caso.

—Esta noche he hecho una cena ¿Qué mejor día que hoy?—preguntó el segundo.

Shannon se acercó a la herida y la sobrevoló con la mirada, después miró a Makotey y sonrió.

—No lo sé, Valentina me ha dado unas muestras para analizar. Puede que estemos cerca de la cura—dio otro sorbo y sonrió de nuevo. Hoy estaba muy sonriente al parecer—.Pero iré.

Makotey asintió y terminó de curar a Tegan. La joven intentaba no sonreír pues le había parecido eso un coqueteo entre el nuevo Ipsilon y la doctora.

—Pues ya está, supongo que ya sabes cómo curártelo dia a dia ¿verdad?—preguntó.

La chica asintió y se puso en pie. Al salir, vio a Valentina y a Harriet que la esperaban en la puerta.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Harriet.

Tegan asintió y les enseñó su cicatriz.

—Ug, que asco—dijo Valentina, después, le entregó a Tegan su cuchillo de caza—.Se te había caído.

La chica lo cogió rápidamente y se lo guardó. Luego empezó a andar hasta la casa de Valentina que también era su casa para lavar su ropa, afilar sus cuchillos y prepararlo todo para la siguiente misión. Valentina la siguió y la acosaba a preguntas.

—¿Tan pronto? Te tienes que recuperar—le dijo preocupada.

Tegan lo negó.

—No, tengo que demostrar que valgo para el puesto y no podré hacerlo si me quedo aquí gimoteando—suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Valentina cogió uno de los walkies y se lo dio a Tegan.

—Toma, es para ti—dijo decidida.

Tegan frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Lo creé pensando en ti. Al saber que ibas a ser corredora casi me da un ataque y quería poder comunicarme contigo. Así que toma—sonrió.

La rusa miró enternecida a su amiga y se levantó a abrazarla, ¿Cómo podía tenerle envidia con lo buena persona que era? Se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

—No te merezco…—susurró casi al borde del llanto.

Valentina negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué dices, loca? Puede que debajo de esa capa de hielo e insensibilidad haya otra capa de machorra y mandona, pero tu corazón es muy bueno. Yo siempre he confiado en ti—dijo alegre.

Tegan se separó y cogió el walkie.

—Quiero que sepas que tienes mi bendición—dijo refiriéndose a Minho, aunque no supo si su amiga lo entendió.

oOoOoO

—Llevo cacerolas—dijo Minho, estirándose.

Tegan alzó la ceja derecha.

—¿Para qué necesitamos cacerolas?—preguntó.

—Para el agua, créeme, no querrás tener diarrea—dijo él.

Tegan puso cara de asco.

—Que delicado eres.

Minho sonrió mientras terminaba de estirarse.

—Es lo que hay.

Tegan terminó de despedirse de Brenda, que lucía ya una tripita muy pequeña, de Thomas, que sonreía orgulloso, de Valentina, con ojeras bajo los ojos por haber estado trabajando en afinar los walkies, de Harriet, que se preocupaba de Minho y de ella. La rusa no pensó en su padre aunque más tarde, lo haría.

Justo cuando iban a irse, llegó Shannon corriendo.

—¡Tegan! ¡Tegan!—gritó la mujer.

La chica se giró extrañada y Shannon llegó. Tenía sus grandes mofletes colorados.

—Makotey me ha dado esto—dijo dándole un precioso atrapasueños.

Tegan lo cogió encantada.

—Dile gracias de mi parte.

La doctora se recogió el pelo.

—Se lo diré. Es un gran hombre—dijo con los ojos brillantes.

ooOoOooOoOOo

Despues de unas horas de estar corriendo, los dos corredores llegaron a la montaña y Tegan tuvo una idea. Desde la primera vez que habían pasado por aquella montaña, le había parecido una estupidez simplemente no rodearla. Ahora lo harían. Cogió otro camino, a la izquierda y corrió más deprisa.

—Tegan detente, llegamos a un terreno peligroso—dijo Minho.

—Iremos por aquí—dejó claro.

—No llegaremos vivos si se abre la tierra y nos traga un rio subterráneo. Te lo pido, cambiemos el curso—dijo con la voz un poco más preocupada.

Llegaron a un terreno escarpado y lleno de rocas grandes que no parecían muy seguras. Pero no iba a haber una avalancha, ¿no?

—Es una prueba, hoy estamos probando algo nuevo—dijo autoritaria.

—Lo digo en serio—se detuvo—,demos media vuelta ahora mismo.

Tegan se paró en seco y se acercó a él.

—No vamos a dar la vuelta Minho, seguiremos a delante. Y como se te ocurra desobedecer una orden directa mía, me ocuparé personalmente de que Pietro te expulse del campamento—dijo acercándose intimidatoriamente—¿Está claro?

Minho la observó como si no pudiera creerla y con ojos medio temerosos y decepcionados, respondió:  
—Como el agua.

Tegan asintió.

—Bien. Pues sigamos.

Corrieron un poco más, aunque Tegan no se sentía mal. Si quería ser una buena administradora, tenía que tener poder y no dejarse guiar por lo demás. Ella tenía que ser la guía. Se sorprendió a sí misma no teniendo sentimientos contradictorios, ¿por fin había dejado de sentir empatía? Había deseado tanto tiempo no sentir el amor, que, ¿Por fin no sentía nada?

El amor era absurdo y no servía para nada. Quienes te quieren te pegan y llaman a eso amor, sino, mueren. El amor nunca había sido el compañero de Tegan.

Entonces, crujió la tierra bajo suya.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Minho.

De repente, el suelo tembló y se hizo un millar de pedazos bajo sus pies. Casi al mismo tiempo, cayeron en el agua y una fría corriente como el hielo empezó a arrastrarles.

Tegan solo quería encontrar la mano de Minho en la oscuridad para saber que estaba bien, porque ella estaba aterrada. De repente, el agua la estampó contra una roca y después contra otra. Entonces llegó a alguna bolsa de aire y por fin pudo respirar.

—¡Minho! ¡Aguanta el aire!—gritó.

De nuevo el agua se hundió en la tierra y todo se volvió negro como el ala de un cuervo. Tegan empezó a llorar pensando en que iba a morir bajo tierra, sin ver a sus amigos y… a su padre por última vez. De pronto, cayeron en agua salada, de eso podía estar segura. Estaban en el mar ¡podía ver el cielo! Caía un agua torrencial y era noche cerrada. En lo primero que pensó, fue en Minho, ¡Él no sabía nadar! Tegan intentó nadar hacia él, pero la tormenta removía las aguas y estaba asustada.

De pronto, vio a alguien pataleando. Nadó hasta él como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo y le cogió.

—¿¡Minho!? ¿¡Me oyes!?—preguntó muy preocupada.

—¡Alto y claro!—gritó él.

Tegan miró hacia ambos lados y vio un madero flotando. Intentó arrastrar al chico hacia él y tras unos minutos lo consiguió.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó.

—Creo que me he roto una pierna—contestó Minho—.No la siento.

La joven se sentía terriblemente culpable ¿¡Y ahora qué haría!? La corriente los estaba arrastrando lejos de la costa y las olas los balanceaban de un lado para otro. No tardaría en vomitar.

—Vamos, cógeme del brazo—le dijo al corredor—.No te sueltes.

El chico la cogió del antebrazo y los dos se sujetaron fuertemente al trozo de madera. Tegan suspiró. Ya casi no se veía la costa.

—¿Estás mareado?—preguntó.

Minho asintió. Ella pensó que si era verdad lo de su pierna, estaría perdiendo sangre y podría morir. Ya no se veía la costa y la tormenta los estaba arrastrando mar a dentro. En un tiempo que les parecieron siglos, notaron algo en los pies.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Minho.

Tegan intentó mantener la calma. Ella era la administradora de Minho y debía permanecer serena, mantener la calma para dar buena impresión.

Entonces notó que tocaba pie. Sonrió.

—¡Puedo ponerme de pie!—gritó.

Minho la cogió del hombro.

—No te fíes, podría ser peligroso—le recordó.

—O también podríamos estar al lado de una isla que no vemos por la tormenta—se metió en el agua y tocó el suelo con la mano.—Es arena y algas. Es un arrecife.

Minho nunca se había especializado en cosas marinas y tampoco sabía muy bien lo que era un arrecife. Pero asintió.

Tegan llevó el tronco por los sitios donde hacía pie hasta que vislumbró una gran mancha negra. Allí estaba la isla. Su salvación. Cansada le llevó a la orilla y le dejó tumbado.

—Tengo que encontrar palos secos para hacer una hoguera—informó a MInho—.Déjame que vea tu herida.

''Aunque con esta tormenta, poco fuego voy a hacer yo'' pensó.

Le levantó los pantalones y observó la pierna: estaba hinchada, pero no sangraba por ninguna parte, en cambio, había un derrame por dentro. Eso era malo. No sabía si tenía que dejar salir la sangre o dejar que se coagulara.

—¿Qué tal está?—preguntó quejándose, casi gritando.

Tegan pasó la mano por la pierna y Minho gritó.

—¿Te duele?—preguntó, manteniendo la calma.

—¡Sí!—gritó Minho.

Ella asintió. Tal vez aquel lugar no era el más adecuado, pero tenían que hacerlo ahora.

—Si coloco bien la pierna podrá sanarse—dijo mientras le cogía de a cabeza.

—¿¡Podré volver a correr!?—preguntó él. Estaba llorando, aunque sus lágrimas se confundieran con la de la lluvia.

Tegan lo pensó.

—No lo sé. Tal vez si coloco el hueso bien y pongo unas…

—¡Hazlo, maldita sea, solo hazlo!—gritó desesperado.

Tegan se mordió el labio y asintió. Cogió un utensilio de la bolsa que Minho no vio bien y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

—Esto te va a doler mucho—dijo dándole un trozo de tela mojado, para que se lo pusiera en los dientes.

Entonces hizo presión en la rotura hasta mientras Minho gritaba hasta que oyó un crack procedente del hueso y el chico, se desmayó. Tegan también estaba llorando, pero no perdió tiempo y fue hacia el madero que los había traído y cortó unas tablas. Sacó una cuerda mojada de la mochila y se las ató a Minho en la pierna. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban bien fuertes, lo arrastró fuera de la orilla hasta debajo de unas palmeras.

* * *

 **¡Uoo! Nuestros dos protagonistas han naufragado y uno de ellos se ha roto una pierna... ¿que pasará?**


	27. La historia de Newt

Minho había perdido el conocimiento y estaban en una isla en dios sabe dónde y encima ¡lloviendo! Miró al chico y empezó a llorar. Nunca había sentido tanta culpabilidad en toda su existencia.

—Ahora él depende de ti, no le defraudes más de lo que lo has hecho—se dijo a sí misma.

Y empezó a montar guardia. Horas después, paró de llover y empezó a salir el sol. Tegan se agachó y comprobó que a Minho le latiera el corazón.

Intentó despertarle, pero no respondía.

—¿Minho? ¿¡Minho!?—gritaba.

Entonces le pegó un tortazo en la cara que si pareció espabilarle. El chico parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos completamente y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Tegan.

—¿Jefa? ¿Qué…?—intentó enderezarse pero sintió un dolor agudo en la pierna que lo hizo gritar.

—¡Cuidado!—dijo ella—Ahora mismo no puedes moverte, pero yo traeré agua. Buscaré un rio, mientras, intenta hacer una fogata—le ordenó.

Minho parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Dónde se hallaba? Estaba amaneciendo y parecían estar en una especie de isla.

—La que me ha caído encima…—se maldijo otra vez.

Después de un rato, Tegan volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro y una de las cacerolas llenas.

—Te dije que las necesitaríamos—dijo Minho, con la fogata ya echa.

Tegan asintió.

—Cierto—se agachó para ver cómo iba la pierna—¿Sientes cuando te hago así?

Preguntó mientras la tocaba.

—Si—respondió Minho.

Tegan asintió. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, la culpabilidad podía con ella. Cogió el agua de la cacerola y se la dio de beber al chico.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo de la diarrea?—preguntó Minho—Pues si no hierbes el agua la tendremos. Pero ya da igual, mejor será que nuestro cuerpo se acostumbre.

Tegan sabía que el chico intentaba amenizar la situación, pero no sonrió. Se limitó a observar como bebía el agua, hasta que al final tuvo que decirlo.

—Ahora mismo no digas nada, por favor—dijo con la voz en un hilo.

Minho parecía extrañado.

—¿Decir qué?

Tegan negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez en otro momento, pero ahora sigo en estado de shock. Todo va muy deprisa y no estoy preparada para discutir. Estás mal y debo curarte—dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

Estaba amaneciendo y el joven observó que su compañera tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones. Negó con la cabeza.

—Mírate, tu tampoco estás mejor—le reprochó.

Tegan se miró el cuerpo y lo vio lleno de moratones y arañazos, pero no le dolía demasiado. Suspiró. Sin duda estaba pasando mucha vergüenza.

—Ya pero tu pierna es más importante. Mi prioridad ahora eres tú, Minho. No puedo fallarte también en esto—dijo observando la pierna.

El corredor se dio cuenta de que la administradora había tomado esa determinación y que nada podía hacer para cambiarla. Se resignó y se dejó cuidar.

—¿Cuánto tardará en curarse? ¿Volveré a correr?—preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Tegan apretó los labios.

—Puede que seis semanas como mucho, según los libros de medicina, de seis a doce semanas. No podrás sobre esforzar tu pierna en dos años—miró hacia abajo—.De verdad que lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Aquella noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría para el corredor. Alzó la barbilla y dijo:

—Que lo sientas no va a hacer que pueda correr de nuevo—se quejó.

Tegan sabía que se lo merecía, pero no dejó que aquello la desanimara. Se puso de pie y se aireó un poco.

—Haré una gran fogata en la playa, debemos tenerla siempre encendida por si nos buscan—dijo en voz alta, luego se volteó a mirar al lesionado—.Voy a buscar leña y esta tarde mismo empezaré a construir una cabaña, buscaré animales en la isla, por ahora solo hay fruta. Recuerda que no debes comer vallas.

'' _Ahora si se comporta como una líder''_ pensó Minho.

—No soy un niño—le recordó.

Tegan se acercó a el y se agachó.

—No, no lo eres. Por eso te voy a tratar como un adulto—le puso la mano en el hombro—.Pero por ahora necesitas descansar y poner la pierna en alto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si—respondió.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó la chica, de nuevo.

—No, no… puedo yo solo.

Tegan asintió y empezó a alejarse de allí, cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza. Sonrió como una tonta y volvió junto a Minho.

—Oye… no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera… pero necesitarás mear y no creo que puedas solo—dijo sonriendo por lo cómico de la situación.

Minho abrió la boca.

'' _NO, eso sí que no''_ pensó.

Solo le habían visto desnudo las chicas con las que había estado y de ninguna manera iba a rebajarse a ser tratado como un invalido. Aunque lo fuera. Tegan no iba a ayudarle en eso.

—Eso son asuntos personales—dijo un poco nervioso.

Tegan rebuscó en la mochila y vio (entre otras cosas) el walkie destrozado. Suspiró. La botella de agua también estaba rota.

—Iba a sugerirte que usarás un recipiente—se rió—.Bueno, hasta luego.

Estuvo varias horas fuera y cuando volvió, lo hizo con una especie de jabalí a cuestas. Pesaba más que ella, pero Tegan sonreía. Al llegar y encontrar al chico dormido, le despertó gritando.

—¡Eh, princesita!—gritó—Mira lo que he cazado—expuso orgullosa—.No sabes lo que me ha costado… lo he tenido que matar con el cuchillo. Tenía familia, así que supongo que habrá más animales en esta isla.

Minho miró el jabalí con la boca llena de saliva.

—Destrípalo anda, tengo que construir al menos una pequeña pared—dijo al ponerse en marcha.

Se acercó a un árbol joven que había al lado y con el cuchillo de caza, empezó a talarlo. Minho hundió el suyo propio en el animal y empezó a destriparlo como tantas veces le había enseñado Harriet. Cada uno con su trabajo, pasaron otras cuantas horas hasta que el olor a carne en el fuego le llamó a la chica demasiado la atención.

—¡Puedes venir cuando quieras!—avisó.

—Un momento—respondió.

El chico miró como la joven cortaba todos los troncos que podía y se rio. Si seguía talando, deforestaría la isla. Después siguió mirándola durante un rato más hasta que se dio cuenta de a donde dirigían sus pensamientos. Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

Cuando llegó la noche, cada uno sacó sus mantas y se sentaron junto al fuego. No habían hablado mucho durante todo el día, pero tampoco había hecho mucha falta. No tenían nada que decirse.

Más cuando llegó la hora de dormir, ninguno pudo hacerlo. Tegan lloraba en silencio hasta quedarse dormida.

Los días pasaron volando y casi sin darse cuenta, llevaban una semana en la isla. Tegan había terminado de construir una pequeña choza y ahora, una silla para el inválido. Minho se aburría como una ostra y no dejaba de sacarle temas a su amiga.

—Por favor, cuéntamelo—le suplicó mientras daba forma a un vaso.

—¡Déjame!—se rio Tegan mientras hacía lo mismo con los cubiertos.

—Y yo te contaré lo que quieras—le aseguró el chico, intentando convencerla.

Tegan se resignó.

—Está bien, nos acostamos. Fin del tema—confesó, roja como un tomate.

Minho empezó a desternillarse.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!—se rio.

Pero a Tegan no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Sí, pero él no cumplió con sus deberes de administrador. Rompió las normas. Tendría que haberle puesto en evidencia para darle un escarmiento.

Minho cojeó hasta Tegan con sus muletas nuevas.

—Tuviste más clase que eso—dijo dándole el vaso.

'' _Pues como te enteres de lo que hice con Nicolas…''_ pensó Tegan.

—Yo jamás voy a romper las reglas—le aseguró.

Hubo un silencio de medio minuto hasta que Minho lo rompió.

—¿Crees que nos estarán buscando?—preguntó mirando al horizonte.

Tegan le observó.

—Seguro que sí. Y al ver el derrumbamiento pensarán que…—pero no terminó la frase.

Algo metálico sonó que hizo volverse los dos: era una araña metálica, igual a la que vieron un año atrás. Tan rápido como la vio, Tegan corrió hacia el robot y este empezó a escapar por la dirección contraria.

La chica persiguió la araña por la selva, atravesando el rio hasta que entró en una cueva. Entonces se abalanzó y con una roca consiguió aplastarla. Dentro, había unos papeles en inglés y en idioma común.

Consternada, se levantó y leyó los papeles con detenimiento:

 _El sujeto TVR no muestra signos de cambios. Parece ser que es incapaz de avanzar y cambiar con el paso del tiempo. Defenderá a los otros sujetos con su vida y lo más probable es que muera. Por el maltrato de NVR durante todos estos años, tiene metido el sentido de la culpa y se mantendrá ocupada para evitar enfrentarse a la realidad, que ha dejado a ella y al sujeto ''Lider'' atrapados en la isla._

 _Por otra parte, el Líder sigue lesionado y sus cambios de humor varían constantemente. Dentro de poco tendrá una infección y el sujeto TVR cuidará de él. Está pronosticado que le cuente la historia del laberinto de aquí a una semana, ya que ha empezado a interesarse por la sujeto y ella por él._

Tegan frunció el ceño ¿sujeto TVR? Tenía que ser ella. Tegan Vinogradov y la R era por Rusia. NVR era su padre y el Líder… sería Minho, por el tatuaje que tenía en su nuca que ponía Líder.

Se enfureció mucho con CRUEL, ¿Quién eran ellos para analizarla?

''Aunque puede que tengan razón… yo soy muy terca'' pensó con desánimos. Pero ¿de verdad era incapaz de cambiar? Miró la hoja de Minho, aunque estaba casi toda en inglés, pudo traducirla decentemente.

Hablaba de una falta de memoria y de su lesión. La rusa suspiró y tiró los papeles al rio, porque, no quería que Minho los viera y descubriese que estaba tan jodida de la cabeza. Luego corrió, aunque más lento, junto a su compañero.

Lo encontró sentado en la silla (que había terminado de hacer él) revisando las pertenencias de la mochila. Al parecer, quería secar el walkie por si funcionaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó preocupado.

Tegan desvió la mirada.

—Entró dentro de una cueva y no pude seguirle la pista—mintió.

Minho tiró un vaso al suelo, enfurecido.

—Fucos pingajos…—susurró.

Tegan cogió los peces que habían pescado para empezar a destriparlos y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había leído.

—Oye Minho… creo… que ya es hora de que me cuentes lo del laberinto y eso. Sobre Newt y tu odio hacia CRUEL.

Minho suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No—dijo solamente.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no?—preguntó ella, insistiendo.

—¡Porque no! ¡Una verducha como tú no debería preguntar tanto!—gritó molesto.

Tegan no podía creérselo.

—¡Esta verducha es tu administradora y me debes más respeto! ¡O te echaré de los corredores para siempre!

Minho empezó a reírse falsamente.

—¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? ¡Lo primero es que estamos en una fuca isla! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Una fuca isla! Las leyes de nuestro pueblo ¡no tienen validez aquí! Y segundo—hizo una pausa—¿Echarme de los corredores? Ya lo has hecho. Lo único que tenía en mi vida era ser un corredor y por culpa tuya ya nunca podré serlo.

Aquella declaración dejó sin palabras a Tegan, que se sentía ya lo suficientemente culpable. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se puso en pie.

—Quedas oficialmente expulsado de los corredores y del pueblo Ipsilon—dijo con rabia.

Minho sonrió desafiante.

—Bien, porque contigo como administradora seguro que acabábamos todos muertos—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Tegan pegó un grito de frustración y salió de allí. Estaba harta de todo aquello y según los papeles, decían que ella se contenía mucho y que no era capaz de avanzar.

—¿Qué no puedo? Van a ver—dijo enfadada—.Les voy a callar la puta boca.

Estuvo un buen rato cortando leña para crearse otra cabaña cuando de repente, escuchó un golpe muy fuerte proveniente de donde Minho. Asustada, corrió hacia la antigua cabaña y se encontró a Minho tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Minho!—gritó.

Se acercó a él y después de comprobar que no estaba muerto, le tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

—Dios mío, maldito verducho, estás ardiendo—susurró.

Rápidamente puso agua hirviendo e hizo una especie de sopa de pescado, después lo echó en los catres que habían estado haciendo y le tapó con hojas de palmera. Pero no era suficiente, el chico debía sudar para expulsar todo el calor. No le quedaba más remedio. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y se los dio a él, pero como siguiera sudando, tendría que desnudarle a él también y echarse a su lado, por muy embarazoso que eso resultase.

Acercó el catre al fuego y con algunos pañuelos mojados en el agua, empezó a ponérselos por la cara. Menos mal que estaba en bragas y sujetador. Poco después, el ex corredor empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—Newt… Thomas… no… corred… los laceradores…Teresa…CRUEL no es buena…el laberinto… CRUEL no es buena…

Tegan se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, pero siguió curándole durante horas. Sobre medianoche, pareció despejarse un poco y recobró la consciencia. Giró la cabeza para ver a Tegan preparando más caldo.

—¿Tegan?—preguntó desorientado.

—¡Minho!—gritó la joven corriendo a su lado.

El chico intentó incorporarse, pero vio que no llevaba camiseta y que tenía el cuerpo llenó de unas especie de gasas con agua.

—No, no, no te levantes—dijo la chica humedeciéndolas de nuevo.

Minho estaba muy desorientado, ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Tegan estaba en ropa interior? No le parecía del todo mal, pero era extraño.

—¿Qué ha…?—intentó preguntar.

—Debió de ser un resfriado o alguna infección—se tocó el costado—.Yo misma me tengo que curar mi última cicatriz y se me está acabando el agua oxigenada.

El chico bajó la mirada y contempló a Tegan semidesnuda. La chica estaba tan concentrada en él que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Si la rusa presase más atención, se hubiese dado cuenta que Minho la miraba muchas veces porque, ella era guapa y tenía muy buen cuerpo.

Con rapidez, Tegan se acercó a la cacerola y volvió a llenar el vaso con la especie de sopa.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?—preguntó finalmente el chico mientras tomaba un sorbo.

—Has tenido mucha fiebre y he estado cuidándote—dijo mientras le acomodaba la cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Al menos seis horas—sonrió Tegan mientras le tocaba la frente—.Y aun sigues con fiebre.

Minho abrió la boca.

—¿Despues de todo lo que te dije?—preguntó extrañado.

Tegan sonrió débilmente.

—Yo… aunque tú no quieras, sigo siendo tu administradora y debo cuidarte. A pesar de lo lejos que estemos, yo siempre seguiré las normas.

Al decir eso, una parte de ella se entristeció mucho. Muchísimo. No supo por qué. Minho alzó una ceja.

—¿Solo por eso?—preguntó sonriente.

Tegan sonrió con complicidad.

—Está bien, la verdad es que no quería morir sola en esta isla y si no estabas tú no tendría a nadie con quien pelearme—confesó en broma.

Minho asintió.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

—Has estado hablando en sueños. De una tal Teresa, Newt y un laberinto.

Minho asintió, seriamente.

—Newt era mi mejor amigo—confesó—.Hace siete años, me desperté en un laberinto. No sabíamos quien lo había construido, solo que debíamos salir de allí resolviéndolo. De ahí nacieron los corredores. Nuestra jerarquía era similar a la que tenemos en nuestro pueblo y Newt era mi mejor amigo. El único que tuve. Hasta que llegó el verducho de Thomas y volvió nuestro mundo patas arriba—Minho le contó la historia de Thomas, Teresa, de Jorge de Brenda, de CRUEL y las pruebas mortales, la razón por la que Thomas ya no tomaba partido en nada. Tegan creyó ver el motivo por el cual Minho solo sabía correr, porque era lo único que conocía en la vida. No sabía su verdadera identidad ni nada de su pasado, solo guerra, muerte y sangre—… y entonces llegamos aquí y básicamente esa es la historia de mi vida.

Tegan suspiró profundamente y le acarició la cara. Ella por lo menos había tenido una madre que la quería.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—,de verdad. No sé cómo es sentirse así, así que lo único que puedo darte es apoyo.

Dijo contemplándole embobada y él también a ella. Tegan no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose mutuamente mientras ella le acariciaba la cara, pero si supo que le entraron unas inmensas ganas de acercarse a él y…

Se puso roja y bajó la mirada.

—Creo que…—carraspeó—te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre.

Dijo apartándose. Minho pestañeó un par de veces, como si acabara de salir de una ensoñación.

—Si… creo que si… yo…—parecía muy turbado.

Ambos eran conscientes de que acababan de compartir un momento y que si no hubiese sido por Tegan, aun seguirían así. Y pensando eso, Minho volvió a dormirse y la fiebre le volvió a subir.

Tegan empezó a cansarse sobre las 3 de la madrugada y se le cerraron los ojos. Pero todos sus sueños esa noche se concentraron en Minho.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que os este gustando, si teneis alguna queja solo avisadme. Quería comentar un momento a Tegan. Bueno, ella es una persona dificil de tratar como habeis podido leer durante este tiempo. En mi opinión, perder a su madre, que era lo unico que la mantenía feliz fue muy duro y despues ha mostrado todos los signos de tener una depresión. Ella intenta no sentir nada, ser una chica dura, porque si siente algo solo es tristeza y eso es devastador. Y en cuanto a los protagonistas de el corredor del laberinto, ellos han pasado tambien cosas bastante malas, como ejmplo de Minho, el no conoce nada de su vida anterior al laberinto así que esta bastante solo en el mundo.**


	28. Los corredores del paraíso

Guerra y desolación. Eso era lo que veía Harriet. Hacía más de una semana que los del campamento del desierto habían atacado por sorpresa y había habido muchas bajas… como por ejemplo, el padre de Tegan.

Aquel día había sido el funeral de los casi 20 muertos y entre ellos estaban, en unas lapidas sin nombre, Tegan y Minho. Al no regresar, muchos dieron por hecho que el ejército los había encontrado y… descuartizado.

Harriet había llorado todos los días por todos sus conocidos y amigos muertos, pero sobretodo, por Minho. Su único amor. Durante los últimos tiempos había estado tentada en revelarle lo que de verdad sentía, pero siempre pensaba que no. Y ahora era demasiado tarde.

El brazo derecho de Pietro, Thomas, no había salido de su habitación desde entonces. Aquello le parecía una pesadilla. Valentina había intentado concentrarse en sus trabajos… pero su dolor no la dejaba seguir. Brenda lo había organizado todo y mantenía la mente ocupada para no pensar en la cantidad de gente que habían perdido.

La doctora Shannon no era mujer de lágrima fácil y no había llorado desde la muerte de su marido a causa del destello, pero lloro aquella vez. Makotey le dio un abrazo y la consoló.

No solo habían muerto mujeres y hombres, sino también niños, dejando como futuro de la humanidad a pocas personas. Brenda no dejaba de dar gracias al cielo por estar embarazada.

—Hoy, nos hemos reunido aquí para enterrar a los caídos en la batalla. Debemos recordar a Jonathan—puso una rosa en su tumba, luego caminó a otra—,Kima—otra rosa—,Nicolai

Y así estuvo hasta que las 30 tumbas tuvieron una rosa encima cada uno.

—Tampoco olvidaremos a los corredores Tegan Vinogradov y Minho—dijo el administrador central—.Y en este fatídico día yo me pregunto: ¿es esto lo que verdaderamente queremos? ¿Quedarnos a merced de unos asesinos? Yo digo que no—hubo un murmullo generalizado—.Yo digo de que ya es hora de contraatacar y exterminarlos a todos.

Harriet miró a Brenda, esperando ver algún gesto de preocupación, pero lo encontró alentador. También el de Thomas, extrañamente amenazador.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Shannon, la doctora.

Pietro la miró seriamente.

—Yo digo que nos preparemos para la guerra. Exterminémoslos.—dijo el hombre.

—¡Sí!—gritaron un grupo de jóvenes.

Todo el mundo empezó a animarse, incluso Thomas y Brenda. Harriet estaba horrorizada.

—¡No!—gritó, poniéndose delante de la muchedumbre—¡La violencia nunca es la solución!

Entonces uno de los guardianes, Nicolas, se puso en primera fila.

—Eso es una gilipollez. Ellos han asesinado a mi administrador, a Tegan y a otra amiga mía, ¿crees que deben quedar impunes?—preguntó.

—¡Podemos intentar hablar con ellos!—gritó Harriet.

Entonces fue Thomas quien se acercó a la cazadora.

—Algunas veces la violencia es la mejor solución, Harriet, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie—dijo el chico, luego, se volvió hacia Pietro—.Yo sustituiré a Tegan en el puesto de administrador.

Pietro asintió y se dirigió a su pueblo.

—¿¡Estáis todos de acuerdo!?—gritó a su pueblo.

—¡Siii!—gritaron todos al unísono.

El italiano sonrió y se volvió a su segundo.

—A partir de mañana hay que empezar a prepararse. Estamos en guerra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minho anduvo hacia las rocas y sacó su caña de pescar. Pronto haría un mes desde que naufragaron y su pierna iba cada vez mejor. Por su parte, Tegan se agobiaba cada vez más, aunque fuera por tonterías: los pelos de las piernas le habían empezado a crecer y también los de las cejas, por no hablar de los púbicos. Se sentía muy incómoda todo el rato y no quería acercarse a su compañero. Decidió acercarse a la cueva para explorarla mejor y lo que vió allí fue como si fuera el cielo: había ropa, zapatos, herramientas, bolsas de comida (que no podían cocinarse porque estaban al vacío), cuchillas de afeitar y… condones.

Se sorprendió de ver allí tantos objetos y empezó a preguntarse varias cosas. Siempre había creído que aquellas cosas las puso la ministra Ava Peige para ayudarles en el nuevo mundo, pero…¿y si no fuera así?

''Pero si no son para nosotros… ¿para quiénes son?'' miró el transplano y vio la pantallita donde se ponía el número que había que marcar para activarlo ''¿Y si tuvieran soldados de CRUEL esperando a atacar y esto fuesen sus suministros?

No quiso pensar más en eso, dejó las cosas no necesarias y volvió a la cabaña ya depilada.

El resto del día fue tranquilo y por la noche, Minho se durmió temprano. Ella sonrió para sí misma y se dirigió a la playa, se quitó la ropa sucia y se zambulló en al agua cristalina. Si no hubiese sido porque aquella isla era una prisión, aquel lugar le habría resultado el paraíso. Aprovechó esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad para relajarse. Pero de pronto algo le rozó el pie.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Presa del pánico, empezó a chapotear en el agua. Podía ser un tiburón, una orca o algo peor, un infectado. No lo podía soportar. Olvidándose de su desnudez, alzó la voz para llamar a su compañero.

—¡Minho!—gritó—¡Por favor, ven aquí!—gritó medio llorando.

El chico se despertó rápidamente y salió fuera.

¿Qué hacía Tegan metida en el agua a esas horas?

—¡Acércate socorro!—gritó asustada.

Aquella situación era grandiosa e irrepetible, ¿Tegan pidiendo ayuda? Jamás había ocurrido aquello. Minho se quitó la camiseta y fue hasta ella. Menos mal que el agua le llegaba a la chica justo en el nacimiento de los pechos, pero aun así, con el bamboleo y desnivel del agua…

Minho llegó a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó preocupado.

—He notado algo en el pie. Creo que era un tiburón—dijo asustada.

Entonces, emergió del agua la feroz bestia que la había asustado: un delfín.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando al mamífero hasta que Minho empezó a morirse de la risa.

—¡Era solo un delfín!—se rio.

Tegan se acercó al animal.

—¡Hola pequeño!—le acarició la carita—¿Quién es un delfín bonito? ¡Tú eres un delfin bonito!

El delfín hizo unos soniditos y Mientras que lo tocaba, Minho se había dado cuenta de que Tegan estaba desnuda y aunque el agua la tapaba casi toda entera, podía verse su figura de forma translucida bajo el agua. Estuvo tentado a alargar la mano. Sonriente por su nuevo amiguito, Tegan se volvió hacia Minho y le pilló mirándola descaradamente.

Se quedó en shock durante unos segundos y luego se hundió un poco más en el agua. Minho pestañeó dos veces.

—Bueno… esto… yo… creo que debería irme…—dijo el chico apartando la mirada.

Tegan no sabía que responder, ya que él se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella y estaba sin camiseta. Pero antes de seguir con sus pensamientos, se recordó a si misma que no debía, no podía. Era administradora. Y ese deber conllevaba muchas responsabilidades.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aprovechando que Minho se estaba recuperando favorablemente, Tegan salió a explorar la isla. La recorrió entera por la playa y volvió al punto de partida. Era tropical, de unos 100 kilómetros cuadrados y tenía una parte de acantilados, una montaña muy grande (posiblemente un volcán) y playas cristalinas de arena blanca. Era verdaderamente un paraíso. También tenía mucha diversidad de animales, sobretodo marinos, como los delfines que la habían asustado.

Cuando volvió y se lo contó a Minho, vio en sus ojos la pena por no poder ir a verlo.

—Tranquilo, te pondrás bien—dijo ella, cogiéndole de la mano para darle ánimos.

Él sonrió tristemente.

—¡Bien! Tenemos que limpiar el pescado, así que no nos durmamos—dijo ella enérgicamente.

Los dos se pusieron manos a la obra, pero Minho estaba muy ausente e iba lento. Tegan se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—le preguntó.

El chico dejó de lado el pescado y se puso a mirar al mar.

—¿Crees que algún día nos rescatarán?—preguntó con la voz apagada. I

Tegan se sorprendió.

—No lo creo, lo sé. No voy a morir en esta isla—respondió ella.

El chico la miró desanimado.

—Pero… ¿y si no vienen nunca? ¿Qué haremos?

Tegan no sabía por dónde iban las preguntas del chico, pero podía hacerse una idea.

—Intentaremos escapar nosotros. Pero seguro que nos estarán buscando, créeme—intento reconfortale mientras volvía al trabajo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo serás siendo la administradora si nos quedamos aquí para siempre?—preguntó el chico.

Aquello estaba empezando a molestar a la joven.

—El tiempo que haga falta.

Minho se acercó a ella cojeando y le quitó el pescado de las manos, estaba muy cerca y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—No quiero que te sientas responsable de mí, no más tiempo—le explicó.

Tegan se dio la vuelta y se largó por la playa para no hablar con él, pero Minho la siguió.

—¡Yo siempre voy a sentirme responsable de ti! ¡Te he partido la pierna!—gritó la joven.

El chico la cogió del brazo y la trajo hasta sí. La respiración de Tegan se entrecortó un poco y se puso muy nerviosa por la proximidad. Recordó la noche en la que se acercó cuando estaba desnuda, en ese momento pensó que sería una buena que…

''¡No Tegan!'' pensó.

Para apartarse, puso su mano en el pectoral del chico y se apartó lentamente, mirándole a los ojos.

—Sí, pero ya te he perdonado—respondió Minho—Podrás seguir siendo la administradora un mes más. Si no nos hemos ido para entonces, seremos iguales, ¿entendido?

—No—se quejó ella.

—Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo, es una decisión sabia por tu parte—respondió Minho mientras se marchaba.

Tegan se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo!—gritó—¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Corrió hacia él y la saltó a la espalda. No estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar, pero al parecer lo hizo a broma.

—¡Seré tu administradora hasta que yo te lo diga!—gritó Tegan, bromeando.

Minho hizo una maniobra que la tiró a la arena blanca, aun con la pierna mal, sabía defenderse.

—Lo siento jefa—dijo poniendo la pierna en su barriga—,solo un mes.

Tegan empezó a reírse y le quitó a Minho la pierna, provocando que se cayera de culo. Empezó a reírse sin poder controlarse hasta que se dio cuenta de que le chico se había hecho daño en la pierna rota y se lamentaba en la arena. Se agachó corriendo.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?—dijo preocupada.

Entonces Minho se volvió para estamparle arena mojada en la cara, luego, se levantó y de burló de ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el corredor, imitando su voz.

Tegan corrió al agua y se limpió la cara.

—¡Desagradecido de mierda!—refunfuñó mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa—¡Tu ganas, no me preocuparé más por ti!

Gritó con la cabeza bien alta.

—Pero que se habrá creído… le van a dar por culo…—susurró Tegan.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de alguien metiéndose en el agua. Se volvió y observó estupefacta que Minho nadaba hacia los delfines y que estos no se alejaban.

—¡Ten cuidado!—gritó, pero luego se arrepintió, se suponía que no tenía que preocuparse por él.

Entonces, Minho se sujetó a una de las aletas de un delfín y este empezó a nadar, llevándole como si fuera una especie de carro. Minho se puso a reír. La administradora recordó que aquellos animales eran buenos para los pacientes y pronto empezó a sentir envidia.

Se metió con la ropa y nadó hacia ellos.

—¿Te unes a la fiesta?—preguntó el corredor.

—Deberías tener cuidado—dijo Tegan, mientras los delfines nadaban a su alrededor.

Minho la observó cómo los miraba hasta que al final, dijo:

—Deberías relajarte. Creo que desde que te conozco solo te he visto relajada una vez y ya casi ni la recuerdo—dijo el chico mientras acariciaba al mamífero.

Tegan se encogió de hombros.

—Mis responsabilidades con tu vida, los infectados, mi padre, Valentina y el pueblo no me han dejado—susurró.

—No tienes que ocuparte de todos siempre. No somos tu responsabilidad—dijo francamente.

La chica sonrió tristemente y acarició uno de los delfines.

—Esa es mi vida.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harriet estaba harta de tanto entrenamiento para matar a gente. Se había hecho otro corte y fué al hospital, donde la atendió Shannon, que no parecía muy contenta.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—le preguntó.

La mujer miró al cielo.

—No nos dieron una segunda oportunidad para que acabásemos matándonos entre nosotros—refunfuñó.

Harriet asintió.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero desde que Pietro anunció hace más de 3 semanas la guerra, todos parecen haberlo olvidado.

Entonces entró Brenda embarazadisima y con marcas de haber estado luchando.

Harriet la miró preocupada y dolida.

-Brenda, estás super embarazada por favor, no vayas tu a la guerra. Mantente a salvo, sino lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu bebe—le rogó Harriet mientras la cogía de la mano.

Brena miró hacia abajo y se tocó la barriga, luego miró a su amiga a los ojos.

—Harriet, no hemos pasado por tanto solo para que ahora unos infectados nos lo quiten todo. Tenemos que vivir—dijo con fuerza en su mirada—y tenemos que luchar. Apoyo a Thomas y él me apoya a mi. Lucharé por la vida, Harriet, y moriré por la libertad de mi hijo.

* * *

 **Vale creo que este ha sido uno de los capitulos más pausados y largos que he escrito. Pero es muy importante, demasiado. Solo digo que esta es la calma que precede a la tormenta y que a partir de ahora, de este capitulo o del siguiente, no van a dejar de ocurrir cosas que desencadenarán el final de esta historia, que anda cerquisima. Espero que comenteis si os ha gustado este cap u os a horrorizado. Y bueno, evidentemente algo está pasando entre Minho y Tegan JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**


	29. La Reina guerrera

**¡Hola! Solo quería decir que bueno, aqui es cuando ya empieza la recta final. Van a pasar cosas muy fuertes. Espero que recordeis la historia del truco de magia de las cartas que le contó Tegan a Brenda y Minho, porque aquí tendrá su significado especial, espero que lo pilleis. Y que no me mateis.**

* * *

Subida en un árbol, la rusa intentaba encontrar los frutos más jugosos que estaban en la copa. Debajo, Minho esperaba con una cesta.

—¿Te queda mucho?—preguntó desde abajo.

—¡Prepárate!—anunció.

Entonces, dejó caer un par de frutos más. Luego bajó ella y se encontró con que el chico ya las estaba comiendo.

—¡Oye!—le quitó la fruta de la boca—¡Las he cogido yo!—dicho esto le dio un bocado—Adefmas efran pfara la fcena—dijo con la boca llena.

El chico miró la cesta y salió corriendo. Tegan estaba impresionada, ¿desde cuándo Minho podía correr? Pero no podía pararse a pensar en ello ¡tenía su cesta!

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Ladrón!—gritó tirándole cosas mientras se internaban en la selva.

—¡Una semana!—gritó Minho—¡Una semana y seré libre! ¡Tú serás libre y no volverás a ser mi administradora!

Dijo mientras cogía las frutas y se las llevaba a la boca. Llegaron a la parte de atrás de la isla y Minho le puso la zancadilla a Tegan, que rodó por el suelo.

—¡Ni hablar, por eso puedo aumentarlo otro mes!—gritó Tegan mientras se levantaba y cogía la cesta.

Minho alzó la ceja y la tiró al suelo.

—Oh valla, que descuido—ironizó mientras se llevaba la última pieza a la boca.

Tegan no podía creerlo, así que con picardía, la cogió antes de que se la metiera en la boca y salió corriendo.

—¡Vuelve pingaja!—gritó Minho con una sonrisa.

Tegan trotaba por la selva como si fuera un mono con el corredor unos pasos detrás de ella hasta que al final el la alcanzó y de un tirón la trajo hasta sí.

—Devuélvemela—sonrió Minho.

Tegan no paraba de reírse, masticar e intentar zafarse.

—No…—consiguió decir con la boca llena.

—Tú lo has querido—dijo el chico.

Entonces empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga y Tegan estaba que no paraba de reír, las cosquillas eran lo peor.

—Por favor para jajaja—se reía—.Basta por favor…—dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele.

Ambos estaban completamente pegados, ya que Minho la había cazado y aun no la soltaba, pero Tegan no se dio cuenta hasta que el chico dejó de hacerle cosquillas durante unos segundos. Siguió riéndose hasta que descubrió que jamás habían estado tan juntos. Dejó de reírse y le miró a los ojos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra, solo se oía la selva. En su interior, Tegan solo deseaba una cosa: que Minho la besara. Era tan fuerte el deseo y estaban tan cerca que… solo quería que la besara.

''Bésame'' pensó ''¿Pero cómo puedes pensar eso?´´

Entonces se apartó de su lado con otra sonrisa, actuando como si aquello no hubiera sido nada.

—Hay que volver, vamos—dijo ella—.Y la próxima vez, no te comas nuestras provisiones.

oOoOoOoOoOOOo

Valentina intentaba contectar con Tegan por todos los medios y frecuencias, pero al parecer el walkie de la joven no funcionaba.

OooOoOoOoOoOOo

Le dolía la espalda. A Tegan le dolía la espalda. Ya era de noche y hacía varias horas que no veía a Minho y se estaba preocupando. Había estado últimamente muy ocupado con alguna especie de proyecto secreto. Mientras cosía algunas ropas, el chico apareció de repente por la puerta. Estaba con sus ropas lavadas y muy aseado. Tegan frunció el ceño, porque no se lo esperaba.

—Minho, ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó sorprendida mientras dejaba las ropas en el suelo.

El chico se acercó a ella e hizo una reverencia. Tegan sonrió nerviosamente, no sabía de lo que iba aquello.

—Vale, estás muy raro ¿quieres decirme lo que te pasa?—preguntó.

Minho sonrió con autosuficiencia y habló:

—Acompáñame—dijo misterioso.

Cuando Tegan salió de la cabaña, él se puso detrás suya y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

—¿Qué haces ahora?—preguntó divertida.

—Es una sorpresa, yo te guío—inquirió él.

Sin ver nada de lo que sucedía fuera, Minho la guió por la playa y poco después, donde empezaba la hierba. Ella no dejaba de reírse y de preguntarle donde estaban.

—Ya hemos llegado—contestó él.

Entonces, apartó las manos y por fin ella lo vio: había una mesa, con dos sillas, de las ramas miles de velitas para iluminarlo todo. En la mesa, había dos platos grandes llenos de comida apetitosa. A Tegan se le saltaron las lágrimas sin saber porque. Miró a Minho confundida.

—¡Esto es precioso!—gritó—¿Pero porque?

Minho se acercó a la mesa y separó una de las sillas, el sitio donde Tegan debía sentarse. Todo aquello le resultaba muy gracioso, porque no sabía de donde había sacado él las nociones básicas de caballería. Se sentó sonriente.

—Llevamos aquí seis meses y tu llevas cuidándome todo este tiempo—dijo mientras se sentaba—.Ahora quiero protegerte yo.

Tegan se puso colorada, pero esperó que Minho lo la hubiera visto. Quiso decirle que no hacía falta, pero no dijo nada al final. Se sentó a cenar con el mar al lado y los dos empezaron a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia, y a reírse y pasarlo bien. Tanto, que Tegan olvidó por completo como debía comportarse con un subordinado.

Le dolía la espalda demasiado, entonces Minho le preguntó.

—¿Te duele la espalda?

Ella asintió.

—Llevo todo el día fabricando instrumentos.

Entonces el chico se levantó, se puso detrás suya y le apartó el pelo. Entonces, empezó a hacer presión en el cuello, a masajearla. Tegan lo dijo nada, sino que cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Tienes muchísima tensión verducha—dijo el joven.

Ella asintió y se relajó más. Un rato después no pudo remediarlo y se le escapó un pequeño gemido. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, un poco avergonzada, pero Minho no dejó de masajearla y Tegan notó que incluso estaba poniendo más fuerza. La chica tragó saliva, no sabía si debía pararle o no.

Pero sin remediarlo, gimió de nuevo.

Tenía que parar aquello. Se levantó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta. Estaba a pocos centímetros del corredor, a una distancia no muy prudente. No sabía si podía controlarse.

—Minho, yo… nosotros… deberíamos poner…límites entre nosotros.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Ya ha pasado el tiempo, Tegan. Ya no eres la administradora. Esto es la celebración, tu trabajo ha acabado—lentamente había llevado su mano a la cara de la muchacha y la había levantado desde la mandibula.

Tegan no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nerviosa, tan nerviosa que el chico le parecía irreal. Si él quería, podía besarla en aquel momento y una parte de la rusa (una gran parte) lo deseaba.

—Yo… no… esto no está bien…

El chico la cogió de la mano y sonrió.

— _Voy a contarte una historia, aunque creo que ya te la sabes. Se trata sobre un rey guerrero. Había una vez un Rey de una tribu muy lejana en las montañas del norte. El hombre era muy conflictivo, su alma estaba negra por los fantasmas del pasado y la venganza_ —por como lo estaba contando, Tegan supuso que no se refería a un rey de un cuento—. _Era temido y respetado por todos, pero él no se sentía feliz y lo único que hacía en la vida era luchar, para no tener que pensar. Ni recordar_ —¿estaría hablando de sí mismo?— _Hasta que un día, entraron en guerra con una tribu vecina liderada por una reina guerrera. Ella era como él, con el corazón de hielo y un alma negra. Solo cuando estuvieron fatigados de tanto luchar, después de ser los dos únicos guerreros en pie, se dieron cuenta de que eran igual de poderosos y en vez de seguir luchando, unieron sus fuerzas contra otros pueblos invasores. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, el rey alcanzó la paz consigo mismo y ambos se quedaron juntos_ —le apretó la mano.

A Tegan se le escapó una lágrima.

—¿Esa historia de verdad trataba de un rey guerrero?—preguntó.

Minho sonrió y se acercó a los labios de la joven.

—No, pero de esa manera es más fácil de decir.

Tegan sonrió y decidió que era inútil resistirse mucho más tiempo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sonrió sintiéndose enamorada, se miraron a los ojos, iban a besarse, se acercó a su cara y entonces…

—¡¿Minho?! ¿¡Tegan!?—sonó una voz en la lejanía, parecía la voz de Valentina.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente.

—¿Has oído eso?—preguntó Minho.

—Venía de la cabaña—dijo Tegan empezando a correr.

Los dos corredores llegaron a la cabaña y empezaron a buscar a su amiga, y cuando creían que se habían vuelto locos, la voz volvió. Venía del walkie.

—¿Estáis ahí?—preguntó Valentina.

—¡Te escuchamos!—dijo Minho cogiendo el aparato.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Gracias!—suspiró la amiga—¿¡Donde estáis!? ¿estáis bien?—preguntó.

—Estamos perfectamente—respondió Tegan—.Nos encontramos en una de las islas.

Valentina suspiró.

—Tenéis que volver rápidamente. Esto es un caos. Cada pocos días llegan infectados y los del pueblo del desierto, han muerto muchas personas… solo quedamos unos pocos y casi todos quieren ir a la guerra.

Minho y Tegan se miraron.

—Cuéntanos—dijo Minho, con la voz seria.

La chica suspiró.

—Es Brenda. Ha muerto

* * *

 **Solo quería decir que cuando Minho hablaba de el rey guerrero se refería a si mismo y a la reina guerrera a Tegan. Ya me voy.**


	30. Lo sabía

**Advierto de que las cosas se van a poner un poco locas. Pero el Destello, como la vida, es así. He leído la precuela de El corredor del laberinto y he podido comprender mejor el loco comportamiento de los que tienen el Destello. O el Nuevo Destello para esta historia. Se avecina el caos.**

* * *

Un día después, llegó un barco desde el pueblo del mar. Allí, Aris les contó lo que había pasado durante esos seis meses que ellos habían estado fuera. Minho y Tegan estaban muy preocupados.

—Los desérticos han estado atacando a vuestro pueblo durante todo este tiempo y ellos se han defendido pero la mitad ha muerto—dijo Aris.

—¿Cómo ocurrió lo de Brenda?—preguntó Tegan.

El chico la miró apenado. Parecía que había sido hace un siglo la última vez que se vieron. Sin embargo Tegan, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de preocuparse por Aris.

—Ella dio a luz, pero estaban escasos de medicinas y murió en el parto—dijo mirando al suelo.

Minho parecía muy determinado.

—¿Él bebe ha sobrevivido?—preguntó.

Aris asintió.

—Sí, es un niño. Se llama Newt—dijo Aris—.Debéis de tener cuidado, nunca sabremos cuando será el próximo ataque, ni si está extendido el Destello.

oOoOoOoOo

Minho y Tegan llegaron esa misma noche al campamento, no habían hablado mucho durante el trayecto, pero no tenían mucho que decir salvo que estaban destrozados por la muerte de su amiga. En el todoterreno, Tegan le cogió la mano a Minho para que le infundies fuerzas. Cuando llegaron, todo el mundo estaba ocupado armándose y no les prestaron atención.

Había fogatas y peleas por todas partes, ciertamente era un caos aquello. Era un ambiente extraño y post apocalíptico.

Cuando llegaron al ayuntamiento, no se podían creer lo que encontraron: había una especie de trono y Pietro estaba sentado en él.

—¡Hola chicos! ¡Me alegro de veros!—dijo mientras saltaba del trono. Aquello parecía una casa de locos.

Minho y Tegan se miraron ¿tenía Pietro el Destello?

—Pietro tienes que parar los ataques—dijo Tegan.

El hombre se acercó a ella, mucho, y le cogió de la mejilla.

—Siempre has sido una molestia. Me has molestado taaaaanto—dijo el hombre mientras sonreía—.Pero al menos eres guapa.

Tegan se apartó y sacó su cuchillo. En efecto, el hombre era probable que tuviera el Destello.

Minho negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba.

—Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a armarnos… ya sabes… para luchar—dijo Minho mientras retrocedía.

Los dos salieron de allí y corrieron a buscar a sus amigos.

—¿Crees que tiene el Destello?—le preguntó Tegan a su compañero.

—Estoy seguro—dijo él—.Ve a buscar a Valentina, yo iré a buscar al verducho, a Newt y a Harriet. Nos vemos en el campo de tiro en quince minutos.

Tegan asintió y le cogió del brazo antes de que se marchara.

—Espera—dijo—, intenta que no te maten.

Minho puso una sonrisa triste.

—No intentes impedírmelo verducha.

Tegan le sonrió y sabiendo que era probable que le matasen le dio un rapido beso en los labios. Minho parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Me quieres?—preguntó el corredor con tono curioso, como si no se lo creyera.

Tegan frunció el ceño.

—Nadie ha dicho que te quiera.

Minho la cogió de la cara suavemente.

—Pero me quieres—afirmó arrogantemente.

—Sí—respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Lo sabía—dijo Minho orgulloso mientras se iba corriendo en busca de sus amigos.

oOoOoOooOoO

Minho corrió hacia la cabaña de Thomas, esperando verle allí, pero solo encontró un bebe berreando. Se acercó a él y lo vio en una pequeña cunita. Entonces, se imaginó a Brenda haciendo la ropita del bebe con dedicación y esperanza. No pudo aguantarlo más y se le saltaron las lágrimas, y se arrodilló junto al bebe.

Era un niño precioso. Minho se acordó de Newt y de Brenda y no pudo más que seguir llorando. Cogió al bebe en brazos y ser sorbió los mocos. Entonces, entró la doctora corriendo a la cabaña con una pistola en la mano. Tenía el pelo muy alborotado.

Minho protegió al bebe.

—¿¡Que quiere!? ¡Aléjese!—ordenó.

Shannon parecía asustada y protegía la puerta.

—¡Niño escúchame! ¡No estoy infectada!—alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta—¡Pero la gente está volviéndose loca! ¡Hay que escapar!

Minho no se fiaba de ella.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte?—preguntó.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Minho tienes que escapar con el niño!—gritó.

Entonces la puerta cedió y un par de hombres entraron.

—¡Queremos al niño!—gritaron—¡Si nos lo comemos absorberemos sus poderes!

Shannon se puso de pie y alzó las pistolas. Sin pensarlo, le pegó a cada uno un tiro en la cabeza. Minho abrió la boca y comprendió que Shannon estaba de su parte. Corrió hacia la puerta de atrás y la abrió para escapar con la doctora.

Se internaron en el bosque y esperaron.

—Tegan está en el pueblo de los locos, tenemos que esperarla en el campo de tiro—dijo él.

Shannon negó con la cabeza.

—Es muy peligroso, quieren matar al bebe—dijo asustada.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta ocre con una chaqueta de cuero. Nunca la había visto así vestida y era bastante raro.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Minho.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Descubrí que Newt era un niño especial. Es inmune al Nuevo Destello y eso hace que sus genes sean muy especiales. Si conseguimos sacar algunas de sus células madre, puede que tengamos la cura global para el destello para siempre.

OoOoOoOoO

Tegan entró en la casa de Valentina, pero allí no había nadie. Justo cuando iba a salir, alguien la cogió por detrás y la tiró al suelo.

—¡Puta!—gritó Harriet mientras le pegaba puñetazos—¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti! ¡Lo sabía!

Tegan le pegó una patada en el estómago y se deshizo de ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó mientras intentaba inmovilizarla.

—¡Te dije que me ayudaras con Minho! ¿¡Y que hiciste!? ¡Liarte con él!—gritó con furia.

Tegan negó con la cabeza.

—Intenté ayudarte pero él no te quiere, eres solo su amiga, ¿lo entiendes?—le dijo con suavidad.

Harriet empezó a convulsionar.

—¡Jamás! ¡Os he visto besándoos!—gritó mientras se levantaba y cogía un jarrón y se lo lanzaba a Tegan—¡Las miraditas! ¡Aaaah! Desde que decidiste cambiarte de grupo todo ha ido a peor, ¡A peor!

Tegan esquivó lo que Harriet le tiraba. Tenía el destello. Su amiga se había vuelto loca y ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero tenía que pararla.

—Te juro que…

—¡Cállate zorra rusa!—dijo en inglés.

Entonces corrió a por un cuchillo de la cocina y se dispuso a atravesar a Tegan con él.

—Hey, Harriet—dijo la voz de Valentina en un lado. Parecía tranquila.

La chica miró a Valentina con odio.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿Quién te ha invitado?—preguntó Harriet con furia.

Valentina seguía sonriente, se acercó a Harriet.

—Baja el arma ¿sí? Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Estas acorralada—con cuidado, cogió el cuchillo que tenía Harriet en la mano y esta, se puso a llorar desconsolada.

—Ella… ella me lo ha robado… yo lo único que quería era…—sollozaba.

Valentina sonrió y la abrazó con ternura.

—Lo sé, lo sé—dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda. Tegan abrió la boca, no podía creerlo. Harriet miró a Valentina a los ojos mientras se desangraba y caía al suelo lentamente. Tegan no pudo mirar como alrededor suyo se formaba un charquito de sangre así que, con cuidado, se acercó a la puerta para escapar.

—No te muevas—dijo Valentina, sacando una pistola.

Aquello parecía en mundo paralelo en el que todos se habían vuelto locos.

—Valentina, baja el arma, tienes el destello, tu…

—Oh, por favor, no tengo el destello, ¿vale?—dijo con cara de asco.

Tegan frunció el ceño. Claro que lo tenía, era la única explicación lógica a porque había apuñalado a Harriet.

—Pero tu acabas de…—susurró.

—Oh vamos, ¿en serio?—preguntó con una sonrisa—¿Te has tragado el cuento de niña inocente todo este tiempo?

Tegan no sabía que pensar, ni sentir. Aquello era una locura.

—No te entiendo—dijo al final, con más miedo que enfado en la voz.

—¿Sabes qué? Me da exactamente igual—dijo apuntándola con la pistola—.Detrás de esta casucha de mierda hay un 4x4, quiero que te montes en él y conduzcas hasta la cueva que visitaste la primera noche de corredora. Te estoy apuntando con una pistola así que no intentes nada.

Tegan no sabía qué hacer, así que obedeció a su ¿amiga? Y fue hasta el coche. Se lo encontró aparcadito.

—Arranca—ordenó, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

Tegan no sabía que estaba pasando. El pueblo tenía una fogata y las personas bailaban alrededor como si fueran locos. Entraron en el bosque, oscuro y peligroso, y por la cabeza de Tegan solo había preguntas e imágenes horribles sobre la muerte de Harriet. Su amiga. Su amiga Harriet había muerto asesinada por Valentina. Aun lo estaba similando.

—¿Cómo has podido?—le preguntó a Valentina—Harriet era nuestra amiga.

Valentina se rio, con su risa angelical tan característica, pero esta vez, sonaba endemoniada.

—Iba a morir de todas maneras así que no te pongas trágica. Y tú, lo más probable es que también estés contagiada y vayas a morir. Pero te necesito aun—dijo con voz neutra.

La rusa casi no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué le pasaba a Valentina? ¿Quién era Valentina realmente?

Casi habían salido del bosque e iban a cruzar el puente. La montaña estaba cerca.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó Tegan, con un nudo en la garganta.

Valentina se rio de nuevo. La odiaba.

—Eres demasiado estúpida, Vinogradov—dijo llamándola por su apellido—.Siempre lo has sido—sonrió y puso los pies en alto, sin dejar de apuntarla—.Dime, ¿Por qué te hiciste corredora?

Tegan no entendía la pregunta.

—Porque quería ser algo más en la vida—contestó con la voz fría.

—Error. Quisiste ser corredora porque yo te lo metí en la cabeza—contestó seriamente.

La rusa negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú me animabas a perseguir mis sueños. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas—contestó con doble intención.

Valentina pilló la indirecta, pero aun así no pareció inmutarse.

—Te lavé el cerebro, querida. Y no intentes recordar ninguna manipulación, porque lo hacía muy sutilmente. Yo hice que te interesara otro trabajo, yo hice que te interesara la política y que así ascendieras a administradora.

Eso sí lo recordaba. Cuando le dijo a su amiga que quería cambiar la manera de gobernar el pueblo, ella le dijo que no lo intentara, que no lo conseguiría. Eso era burda psicología inversa. Después de que le dijera eso, tuvo claro que quería estudiar política.

¿Y quién sabe cuántas más cosas hizo a sus espaldas? ¿Quién era Valentina? ¿Por qué quería ir a la cueva?


	31. CRUEL es bueno

Minho llegó a la casa de Valentina y se encontró el cadáver de Harriet. Como si el mundo se le viniera encima, no pudo reaccionar. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le cerró los ojos. Había sido una pistola, ¿tal vez Shannon? Con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la cabaña y entre las sombras, vio a Makotey con un cuchillo.

—Te estoy viendo, indio—dijo Minho.

El hombre salió de los arbustos con los ojos entrecerrados, no parecía fiarse de él.

—¿Estás infectado?—le preguntó.

Minho se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé—respondió—¿Y tú?

Makotey bajó el arma.

—Por ahora no muestro los síntomas y parece que tú tampoco—dijo con voz tranquila.

Minho asintió, tenía que pensar su siguiente movimiento.

—¿Dónde está Thomas?—preguntó.

Makotey se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

—Está con Pietro. Cogieron un 4x4 hace media hora, no se a dónde se dirigían, pero no era nada bueno. Ambos están infectados—dijo con voz de ultimátum.

Había perdido a tantos amigos en tan poco tiempo que aquello solo fue una piedra más. Tenía que acabar con esto, tenía que salvar a Thomas. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

—Shannon está escondida, tenemos que esperar a Tegan y a Valentina en el campo de tiro—dijo con convicción.

Ambos corrieron al campo y allí encontraron a Shannon con él bebe en brazos. Parecía muy preocupada.

—¿Dónde está Tegan?—preguntó Minho.

Shannon se mordió el labio.

—Iba en un 4x4 con Valentina. La apuntaba con una pistola, pero las he oído hablar sobre la cueva que encontró hace ya tanto tiempo—dijo mientras intentaba dormir a Newt.

Makotey y Minho se miraron.

—¿Crees que pueden estar en el mismo sitio?—le preguntó a Makotey, refiriéndose a Thomas y Pietro.

El indio asintió.

—Lo veo probable.

—Pues tenemos que ponernos en marcha—dijo Minho empezando a correr.

oOoOoOoOoO

Se bajaron del 4x4 al llegar a la cueva. Tegan aún no conseguía creerse lo que estaba pasando, parecía irreal.

—Camina, vamos—le ordeno dándole con el arma en la espalda. En cuanto se adentraron en la cueva, se encendieron luces eléctricas para iluminar mejor. Dentro, estaban Thomas y Pietro, con las caras llenas de cicatrices.

Valentina asintió mirando a Thomas y este apuntó a Tegan. La rubia sonrió y se dirigió a Pietro. Una vez que estuvieron en frente, él la cogió de la cintura y ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

''¿¡QUE!?'' pensó Tegan.

—¿Qué…?—casi tartamudeó a la vez.

Pietro apartó la cara y miró a Tegan mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente. Valentina se dio la vuelta y se relamió los labios.

—Pietro a estado todo este tiempo de mi lado, ¿creías que trabajaba sola?—se rio—Ingenua.

Tegan sacudió la cabeza.

—Es mucho más mayor que tú—dijo al final.

Nadie le respondió. Thomas parecía un zombie y tal vez, lo era. Puede que le estuviesen controlando.

—¿Por qué me has secuestrado, Valentina? Si es que te llamas así—dijo con retintín.

Ella pulsó unos números de un panel y el transplano se abrió como si fuera un vórtice. Valentina entró dentro y segundos más tarde, obligaron a Tegan a hacer lo mismo.

Al pasar al otro lado, se vio sorprendida por una gigantesca sala, con aviones gigantes, un laboratorio y muchos botes. Parecía un bunker. O tal vez las instalaciones de CRUEL.

—Sí, me llamo Valentina. Y trabajo para CRUEL, desde hace cuatro años—dijo cogiendo una jeringuilla—.Voy a sacarte sangre así que no te muevas.

Tegan miró a Thomas, que seguía sin gesticular.

—Tommy está de nuestra parte, ¿verdad que sí?—preguntó Pietro cogiéndole del brazo.

Él sonrió, mientras, Valentina sacaba sangre de su brazo. Al terminar le hizo un gesto a Pietro y este la ató con una cuerda. Tegan se sentía inservible, ¿para qué le servían toda esa práctica de supervivencia ahora?

Junto a Pietro, llenaron algunos recipientes con su sangre, al parecer importante. Minutos después, sonó un pitidito.

—Como sospechábamos—dijo Pietro mirando el frasco.

Valentina se encogió de hombros.

—Habrá que darse prisa—contestó Valentina—.Llevadla a la mesa de operaciones.

Pietro y Thomas la cogieron por lo brazos mientras ella intentaba escapar.

—¡Soltadme hijos de puta!—gritaba mientras se retorcía.

Entonces, consiguió asiarse de Thomas y le cogió la pistola.

—Quietos todos—avisó—.Porque os dispararé. Ahora explícame lo que está pasando.

Valentina dejó de sonreír y suspiró.

—Hace 4 años, CRUEL me contrató para filtrarme entre vosotros. Para ser tu amiga—dijo con voz neutra—.Pero solo por tu madre. Ella era especial, sus patrones sinápticos rebelaban que era mucho más fuerte que otros. Sus células madre eran más fuertes. Pero murió y teníamos la esperanza de que tú, como eres su hija, la hubieses heredado.

—¿Y…?—preguntó dubitativa.

—Los análisis no son claros. Me temo que tendremos que coger muestras de tejido cerebral y medular para comprobarlo—contestó Pietro.

Aquello no le sonó muy bien a Tegan.

—¿Para eso necesitareis matarme?—preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Valentina asintió.

—Si—dijo rápidamente—.Puedes ser la última esperanza de la humanidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué pasa con Thomas?—dijo apuntándole.

El chico no pareció inmutarse, estaba ausente, como un lienzo en blanco.

—Me temo que ya no se puede hacer nada por él. Intentamos la operación que vamos a hacerte a ti, pero…—dijo Valentina.

—Se resistió y no pudimos acabarla. Así que le hicimos una lobotomía—explicó Pietro.

Tegan no podía creérselo, parecía un asunto de locos. Pero tenía que elegir ¿salvaría a la humanidad? Había probabilidades de que no.

—No estáis seguros de que mis células funcionen—objetó Tegan.

—No—contestó Pietro.

—CRUEL es bueno—dijo Valentina.

Tegan la miró con desesperanza.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto?—preguntó.

De repente, un rayo de tristeza se cruzó por los ojos de la rubia y Tegan tuvo la sensación de que ocultaba algo. Entonces, por el portal entró Minho con Makotay, con unas pistolas. Tegan se distrajo mirándoles y Pietro aprovechó para desarmarla y apuntarle a la cabeza.

—¡Que nadie se mueve o le pego un tiro en la cabeza!—gritó el italiano.

Minho y Makotey bajaron las armas.

—No comprendéis que esto lo hacemos por vuestro bien—dijo Valentina—.CRUEL es bueno.

Minho se rio.

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Soltad a mis amigos!—gritó Minho.

—Están condenados, ambos tienen el destello—dijo Valentina fríamente refiriéndose a Tegan y Thomas.

—¡Pues aún hay una cura!—gritó Makotay—Si se acaban de infectar, aún pueden salvarse.

Valentina negó con la cabeza.

—En sus cabezas puede estar la cura—dijo con voz neutra—.Son la ultima esperanza.

—Newt es seguro al 100% que tiene la cura en su medula. Por favor, suelta a Tegan—dijo Minho.

De repente, Valentina dejó escapar un suspiro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?—preguntó.

Minho no sabía porque se comportaba así de triste con el niño.

—Newt… se llama Newt—dijo el corredor—.Era el nombre de un amigo nuestro—dijo mirando a Thomas, que estaba en el limbo.

De repente Valentina le pegó una patada a Tegan.

—¿¡Amigo!? ¡Le matasteis!—gritó como una loca.

Minho no entendía porque se comportaba así, ¿Qué más le daría a ella?

—Fue Thomas… él… Newt no quería vivir—respondió Minho.

—¿Qué te importa a ti?— le preguntó Tegan a Valentina.

—CRUEL le secuestró. Yo era pequeña, pero aún recuerdo su cara de pánico—dijo la rubia—.Le seguí la pista, hasta que vi en una grabación de CRUEL que el gilipollas de Thomas lo asesinó a sangre fría. Su amigo—dijo resentida.

Minho no entendía nada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Le conocías?

Valentina sonrió levemente.

—Newt era mi hermano.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Os está gustando? Casi es el final. Si, muchas revelaciones, ¿alguna predicción? ¿Alguien se esperaba esto?**


	32. El último día en la vida de Tegan

Se hizo un silencio espectral.

—Valentina ¿Cómo es eso posible?—preguntó Tegan, sin poder moverse—Conozco a tu familia.

La rubia se rio amargamente.

—No son mi familia de verdad, estúpida. CRUEL les implantó recuerdos falsos—dijo con asco y odio en la voz, mientras miraba a su ex amiga—.Mientras trabajo para salvar a la humanidad, voy a poder vengarme de Thomas.

Minho tragó saliva.

—El ya no es Tom, tiene una lobotomía, Valentina, he de decirte que estas un poco loca. Eres una psicópata—dijo apuntándola a la cabeza.

—Que tacto tienes—refunfuñó Tegan.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Minho?—dijo Pietro, con Tegan aun en brazos—¿Vas a disparar?

El chico miró a Tegan, que también le miraba. Tal vez esa fuese la última vez que podrían mirarse a los ojos.

Entonces, Minho levantó la pistola y disparó a Pietro en la pierna. El hombre no lo vio venir y se arrodilló, mientras hacía eso a Tegan le dio tiempo de coger la pistola del italiano y dispararle en la cabeza.

Pietro cayó muerto y con la mirada vacía.

—¡No!—gritó Valentina mientras cogía un trozo de cristal roto y corría hacia su ex amiga.

Ella disparó a Valentina, pero ninguna bala le dio. La rubia cambió de objetivo y su turbulentamente pensó que si iba a morir, al menos su hermano estaría en paz. Dio unos pasos a la derecha y hundió su cuchillo en el cuello del joven Thomas.

—¡No!—gritó Minho al tiempo que disparaba.

Sus disparos si fueron certeros y se incrustaron en el pecho de Valentina que cayó de rodillas. Tegan corrió hasta su amiga casi sin respirar y Minho hasta su amigo.

Valentina se desangraba en el suelo.

—Todo tu plan ahora es ceniza, Valentina—dijo Tegan, arrodillándose junto a ella. No sabía que sentir en ese momento.

Valentina sonrió mientras salía sangre de su boca.

—Al menos he podido vengarme—dijo intentando mirar al fallecido Thomas a su lado.

Tega apretó lo labios. Tenía que preguntarlo ahora o ya jamás tendría otra ocasión.

—Solo dime… ¿alguna vez sentiste simpatía por mí? ¿O solo era un juguete en tus manos?

La rubia sonrió de nuevo.

—Te gustaría saberlo ¿verdad?—dijo con voz seca.

Entonces dejó de respirar. Tegan apretó los labios. No sabía cómo sentirse. Estaba vacía, muerta por dentro. No sentía nada.

Minho sin embargo no pudo despedirse de su amigo, porque se desangró lentamente con los ojos vacíos. Thomas estuvo muerto antes de que fuesen a la cueva, cuando Valentina y Pietro acabaron con su vida.

Durante un tiempo que se les hizo una eternidad, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Makotey se acercó.

—Debemos volver con Shannon y Newt. Si Tegan tiene el destello será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que ella también enloquezca.

OOoOoOoOoOOo

Cogieron el 4x4 rapidamente y se dispusieron a regresar al pueblo de los locos. Todo lo que acababa de pasar parecía una locura. Tegan no sentía nada. O tal vez lo sentía todo. Todo el dolor que había estado reprimiendo durante años la embargaba ahora. Las palizas de su padre, la muerte de su madre, la traición de Valentina, la muerte de sus amigos… de repente empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Todos y cada uno de los que había conocido a lo largo de su vida habían muerto, a causa del virus o de otras personas. La dulce Harriet, la luchadora Brenda, el concienzudo Thomas, su amiga del alma Valentina, su familia, y toda la gente del pueblo Ipsilon. Su madre. Su padre. No tenía más ganas de seguir viviendo.

Minho no podía llorar, literalmente. Sus dos mejores amigos habían muerto, al igual que Harriet y Brenda. Todos. Absolutamente todos habían muerto. No le quedaba nadie en el mundo. Era extraño sentirse tan vacío, te daban ganas de vomitar. De hecho, estaba vomitando en el 4x4 y casi ni se había dado cuenta. Entonces recordó a Newt, él bebe. El seguía vivo y era la última esperanza para la tierra y lo último que quedaba vivo de sus amigos.

Era un rayo de luz, pequeño, al final del túnel.

Tegan alargó la mano a una pistola que había y se la metió en la boca. Casi sin tiempo para que Minho pudiese reaccionar, ella apretó el gatillo… por suerte, estaba sin balas.

—¿¡Que acaba de ocurrir allí atrás!?—preguntó Makotay conduciendo y alterado.

Minho estaba abalanzado sobre Tegan quitándole la pistola de las manos.

—¡Déjate de estupideces Tegan! ¡Newt nos necesita!—gritó.

Ella no sabía si estaba llorando o gritando, nada tenía sentido en ese momento.

—¡Estoy sola en el mundo, Minho! ¡No me queda nadie!—gritó.

El la abrazó fuertemente.

—Me tienes a mí—respondió.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Ya no puedo amar, no puedo. He perdido la capacidad de amar, estoy vacía del todo—dijo con escalofríos.

Minho le acarició el pelo.

—Volverás a amar.

oOoOoOOoO

El 4x4 aparcó en el campo de tiro donde había instalado un campamento provisional de Shannon y él bebe, donde los infectados no podían encontrarlos. El pueblo de los Ipsilon estaba ardiendo y solo se escuchaban gritos de terror y risas de delirante locura.

Minho cogió en brazos a Tegan porque ella no podía mantenerse sola.

—¿Que ha ocurrido?—preguntó la doctora al verles a todos cubiertos de sangre.

—Estoy muerta por dentro—dijo Tegan con la mirada perdida—.Mi padre me daba palizas y mi madre está muerta. Ahora yo voy a morir. Todos a mí alrededor están muertos.

Todos se miraron desconcertados.

—Tiene el Destello—informó Makotay, aunque con lo que acababa de decir Tegan Shannon no necesitaba aquello—.Tenemos que hacer algo.

Shannon asintió y se puso a trabajar en seguida con ello. Minho trajo algunas cosas del pueblo y dijo que todo aquello era un caos, que lo mejor era que se fueran con los Thalassianos, el pueblo del mar, rápidamente. Tegan simplemente no se movía.

Al amanecer, Shannon tenía cara de malas noticias. El pueblo que había estado ardiendo durante la noche se había extinguido poco a poco y casi todo era humo ahora.

—La buena noticia es que he conseguido destilar un buen fármaco que erradicará el Nuevo Destello para siempre—susurró.

—¿Y la mala?—preguntó Minho.

—Que los únicos aminoácidos que conseguían superar la barrera bacteriana eran los del suero de la memoria. Lo que quiere decir que si le damos esto se salvará, pero será como tú al llegar al laberinto. No recordará nada de su vida pasada—dijo Shannon.

—No malgastes eso conmigo, no quiero vivir—respondió Tegan.

Minho negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

—Podrás vivir Tegan, ¿no es maravilloso? Solo tendrás que perder la memoria. Pero tranquila, yo cuidaré de ti.

Ella alargó la mano y le acarició la cara.

—¿Entonces me quieres?—le preguntó mientras Shannon desinfectaba una jeringuilla.

Minho le cogió la mano.

—Nadie ha dicho que te quiera.

Tegan sonrió trágicamente.

—Pero me quieres—afirmó.

—¿No es evidente?—respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Lo sabía.

Entonces la doctora le inyectó un calmante que la indujo a un profundo sueño.

 **Hola. Sí. Creo sin error a equivocarme que es la primera vez que mato a tanta gente, lo juro XD. Espero que no me odiéis por ello, aunque yo lo estaría o al menos muy triste. Espero haber sido capaz de plasmar la desesperación que siente Tegan en ese momento, como con ayuda del Destello su mente se ha derrumbado y ha enloquecido. Si lo he escrito bien, entonces habréis sentido de verdad lo que es perder a tantas personas, no solo tristeza, sino un vacío devorador. En este capítulo Tegan ha alcanzado su punto más bajo, en el que ya vivir no tiene sentido. Por eso muchas personas recurren al suicidio, tal y como ha hecho Tegan, aunque por suerte la pistola no tenía balas. Creo que nunca he escrito nada tan desolador. Minho es más luchador y positivo, ve las cosas y sabe cómo podrían mejorar y ahora solo piensa en Newt, el hijo de su fallecido amigo Thomas. Creo que el siguiente será el último o penúltimo capítulo, depende de cómo lo vea. Si tenéis preguntas que hacerme este es vuestro momento, o de insultarme o cualquier otra cosa que os ocurra.**


	33. Silny

**Bien, este es el capitulo final. Lo he reescrito muchas veces y lo he escrito lo mejor que he podido. Está escrito en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Tegan.**

* * *

Todo era oscuridad, cuando de repente, empecé a escuchar unos ruidos. Eran voces. Espera, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Quién era yo exactamente? Mi nombre es… no puedo acordarme. Quiero saber mi nombre. Sé que tengo uno. Soy mujer, sé eso. Pero, ¿Cómo sé el concepto de mujer y de hombre? ¿Qué idioma es este en el que pienso? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

No hago más que preguntarme estás cosas cuando de repente, abro los ojos. La luz me ciega por un momento, y cuando me acostumbro, veo el mar. Es de un azul intenso. No hace frio, pero una manta o algo de ropa con manga larga no me vendrían del todo mal.

Allí hay unas cuantas personas: un chico con los ojos rasgados y sonriente, una mujer pelirroja y occidental y un hombre con un tatuaje en la cara. Parecía ser indio. No indio de la india, sino del continente americano, ¡cuántas cosas sé, y eso que solo cuento con unos segundos de vida! Tengo que ser un genio. Me miro a mi misma, al parecer tengo dos buenas tetas. Bien por mí. Llevo puesto una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Entonces decido hablar, porque parece que todos esperan que lo haga.

—¿Qué…?—pregunto con voz roca.

¿Es esa mi voz? ¡Parezco un camionero! ¿Seguro que no soy un hombre? Vuelvo a tocarme las tetas y suspiro tranquila, sin lugar a duda soy mujer.

—Tranquila—me dijo la mujer—.Llevas semanas sin hablar, es normal que estés ronca.

Suspiré aliviada.

—No sé qué está pasando. No… tengo recuerdos—dije confusa.

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Tal vez eran mis secuestradores.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó el de los ojos rasgados. Era un chico joven y tenía la cara graciosa, pero era guapetón.

—Intranquila. No recuerdo nada y estoy nerviosa—dije con la voz mejorando.

—Tu nombre es Silny—dijo el indio—, tienes veintiún años y acabas de sobrevivir a una enfermedad mortal.

Silny. Me sonaba ese nombre, tal vez fuera el mío.

—Eso significa fortaleza en ruso—dije casi sin pensar—.Yo… ¿soy rusa? ¿Por eso se hablar ruso?

Todos empezaron a reírse.

—Lo eres. Acabas de superar una enfermedad mortal cuya única cura es el borrado total de tus recuerdos. Al menos parcial—dijo el chico—.Somos tus amigos.

El joven me cogió la mano y yo me sentí muy bien. De hecho más que bien. Sonreí sonrojada.

—¿Somos novios?—pregunté esperando oír un sí.

El chico bajó la mirada y los otros dos empezaron a reírse.

—¡Callaos!—gritó el joven avergonzado—Yo me llamo Minho, ella es Shannon y el Makotay.

Me saludaron familiarmente, como si me conociesen de toda la vida. Ellos no eran mis padres, estaba claro, aunque tampoco me había mirado al espejo y algo en mi interior me decía que era guapa. Para empezar, ¿tenía yo padres? ¿O algún familiar? Se lo pregunté todo a mis amigos y ellos contestaron que no, apenados, que todos habían muerto a causa de la enfermedad, llamada el Destello. No me sentía del todo triste, pero seguramente era porque no los recordaba. Ellos me dijeron que allí tenía una gran familia de amigos y familiares, que no me sentiría sola. Después de ver mis tatuajes (debía de ser toda una rebelde en mi antigua vida, aunque me explicaron que el de la frase bonita del brazo era en honor a mi madre) y de que me explicaran algunas cosas sobre la situación del mundo, me dejaron a solas con Minho.

—Creo que antes de que hagamos nada, debes de recuperarte y ponerte en tu nueva vida—dijo sonriente.

Yo negué con la cabeza, me acerqué a él y le besé apasionadamente en los labios. El me correspondió al beso y yo me sentí viva. Una llamita en mi corazón se encendió y brilló con intensidad. El beso iba para más, pero Minho se detuvo.

—No… tú acabas de despertarte. No puedo aprovecharme de ti—dijo nervioso.

Yo me reí, me sentía viva. Al parecer mi vida no estaba mal.

—¿Crees que te estas aprovechando de mí?—sonreí—.Puedes volver mañana si quieres y presentarme a todos los demás.

Minho asintió e iba a marcharse de allí hasta que le grité de nuevo:

—¡Y espero de verdad que tú y yo seamos novios!

oOoOoOoOOoOO

 _ **Tres años después…**_

Sonya y yo comíamos un mango bajo la sombra de una palmera, mientras esperábamos que comenzase la boda. Hacía tres años que me había curado del Destello y podía decir sin miedo que habían sido los mejores años de mi vida.

Algunas veces por las noches veía los rostros de personas que no recordaba y veía escenas que jamás había presenciado, casi todas bastante horribles. Algunas no tanto. Un chico moreno llamado Thomas y yo jugando a lanzar cosas a una diana en una especie de campo de tiro mientras nos reíamos, una chica negra y yo hablando mientras nos hacíamos trenzas, otra chica de mi edad embarazada que estaba ilusionada sobre algo, una chica rubia con sonrisa dulce que comía junto a mí y toda su familia en el porche de nuestra cabaña… siempre que soñaba con ellos me despertaba llorando. Debieron ser personas importantes para mí.

Había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido sobre mi vida anterior que mis amigos me contaban, pero no quise investigar mucho porque, si yo era feliz, ¿Qué más daba? Además, tenía la sensación de que era para protegerme.

De vez en cuando viajábamos al antiguo mundo para matar a los infectados o para salvar a los que no estuviesen en muy mal estado, aunque solo habíamos salvado a una veintena, al menos era algo.

Sé que con el tiempo, volveremos a nuestro antiguo mundo y alzaremos a la humanidad de nuevo. Aunque a decir verdad, no sé porque alguien tendría ganas de escapar este paraíso.

Justo en ese momento llego un chico llamado Aris que había intentado tirarme los tejos, pero que yo había rechazado. Tres veces. Era muy pesado.

—¡Sonya, Silny! ¡La boda!

Sonya y yo no miramos y corrimos a la ceremonia.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Al llegar, busque a Minho con la mirada y allí estaba: guapo y sonriente, aunque un poco nervioso. No quería que se le notase pero yo le conocía bien.

Me acerque a él y le di un pellizco en el culo.

—¿Me he perdido algo?—susurre.

—Has llegado justo a tiempo… madrina.

Entonces empezó a sonar una canción de violines, una de bodas (seguramente, porque era mi segunda boda en estos tres años) y todo el mundo se levantó para dar paso a la novia.

Shannon avanzo vestida de blanco entre todos los invitados hasta donde le esperaba Makotey, su futuro marido. Ambos se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a decir sus votos.

Eran las dos primeras personas que conocí y verles por fin casándose hizo que se me derramara una lagrimilla de emoción.

—¿Estas llorando?—me pregunto Minho.

Me limpie corriendo las lágrimas.

—¿Yo? Pfff que va.

—¡Estas llorando!

Sonreí y le di la mano.

—Aún estoy esperando que me pidas matrimonio—le dije para hacerle callar.

—Pues espera sentada—respondió graciosamente.

Makotay y Shannon dejaron de recitar sus promesas de matrimonio y la administradora central les declaró marido y mujer. Todos empezamos a aplaudir de alegría aunque creo que a la que más se oyó fue a mí, después se besaron.

Después del banquete y de que Minho dijera unas palabras como padrino, Shannon lanzó el ramo de flores muy alto para caer justo en mis brazos.

Sonreí y miré a Minho desafiantemente y me senté al lado de mi novio.

—Voy a poner este ramo de flores aquí como si nada—dije mirando al frente.

Minho se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

—No voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo solo porque unas flores arrancadas lo digan.

—No, no, no, yo tampoco. Tan solo quiero señalar que entre todas las mujeres me ha tocado a mí. Solo lo digo. Las flores son sabias—dije a punto de reírme.

Minho me dio un beso y seguimos comiendo. Enfrente nuestra estaba Newt, que era ya un niño de tres años, un bebe muy importante que tenía la cura en su ADN y que me llamaba prima Silny. Me sentía muy unida a ese bebe, no sabría explicarlo, al mirarle a los ojos es como si mirase a un viejo amigo. La que se encargaba de la manutención del niño era Shannon, y con el paso de los años le ha ido queriendo como un hijo. Ahora que se ha casado con Makotay, supongo que lo adoptarán oficialmente. Que bonito es el amor.

Todo me estaba yendo bien en la vida, no podía quejarme de nada en absoluto. También recordaba a mi madre y una frase muy importante que me dijo y que tenía tatuada en el brazo.

Mire a Shannon y Makotay que hablaban muy juntitos presidiendo la mesa nupcial y luego mire a Minho amorosamente. Me contó que lo habíamos pasado muy mal en el pasado pero habíamos conseguido salir de todo aquello como dos verdaderos héroes, teníamos muchísimos amigos y todo nuestro pueblo era como una gran familia unida y feliz. Estábamos en el paraíso. Después de toda esa gran odisea mi madre tenía razón en lo que me dijo… _si el sol puede levantarse, yo tambien_.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **¡Hola! Ahora si que si es la ultima vez. Creo. No sabía como iba a terminar esto, o si realmente iba a acabar de publicar la historia, pero para bien o para mal aqui estamos. No supe que la historia de Tegan (o Silny, como querais llamarla) se trataba sobre enfrentarse a la vida hasta que terminé de escribirla (aunque tampoco nos pongamos muy serios porque esto es un fanfic XDD)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado como ha acabado todo, puede que un poco pasteloso, pero despues de todo lo que han pasado se lo merecían, ¿no? Jajajaja En serio, muchisimas gracias a los que habeis comentado y a los que no. Al parecer tengo bastantes lectores silenciosos (a los que aprecio de igual manera)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado la pareja de Makotay y Shannon, siempre pensé que deberían estar juntos.** **Estaría encantada de responder a vuestras preguntas si es que las teneis. Sé que tengo más pensamientos que compartir con vosotros, pero creo que son tantos que no puedo escribirlos. Me da mucha pena acabar un fanfic, en serio. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado este fanfic en honor al corredor del laberinto.**

 **Mucho amor y muchos besos de mi parte, ¡que os vaya bien en todo!**

 **MaskedMasked.**


End file.
